


Saban's Descendants

by BlackbatRevolution



Series: The Complete Cranscott AU Saga [4]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cranscott, Disney's Descendants AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: Eighteen years after Kida and Milo defeated the villains in the Villains vs Heroes great war, they established the United States of Auradon, creating a prosperous new nation from the surrounding kingdoms, and banished the villains to the Isle of the Lost, a slum surrounded by a barrier where magic is suspended. Their son, Billy, announces that his first proclamation is to give four selected children from the Isle of the Lost the chance to live in Auradon, away from the influence of their villainous parents.  Zack: son of Shan Yu the hun, Kimberly: daughter of Claude Frollo,  Trini: granddaughter of Yzma and  Jason: son of mother Rita Gothel. On the island, Mother Rita Gothel instructs the quartet to steal the magical power coins to release the barrier so she can take over Auradon.An odd mixture of descendants and power rangers, with a cranscott focus and enough trimberly to delight.





	1. Rotten to the Core

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, Unbeta until further notice. I apologize for errors. Read, Comment freely, critically and leave kudos if you like. Positive reviews will motivate my 10 fic cranscott romcom collection I have in the works.

 

  
**Jason’s Narration** : Once upon a time long, long ago…well more like 18 years ago. This happened just before I was born so it seems like history to me but it was just yesterday for our parents. There was a great war between the Villains (Yah know the quintessential bad guys of all narratives) and Heroes (the ones who usually prevailed and get to write the narratives down, from their perspective). For a while the villains had the upper hand, being naturally more innovative, talented and cunning than the “heroes” but just as they were about to conquer all the kingdoms, Atlantis: the lost empire rose out of the sea used its advanced technology, almost endless army and superior battle strategy to decimate the Villain army and permanently establish the heroes as the ruling class.

The fierce and formidable Queen of the Atlantean people Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh and her husband linguist, cartographer and inventor Milo James Thatch used their highly advanced technology and magic to unite the kingdoms of Auradon, were elected as president and vice president respectively and banished the villains (those who refused to be rehabilitated) and their sidekicks to the Isle of the Lost. Unfortunately they didn’t realize if you trap people in a coed prison there is bound to be some hanky panky and kids born of said villain on villain action.

 And those kids are us.  We villain kids were born in this prison and it is all we know. The food is limited and shitty, the trade system is fucked up, electricity is rationed and oh there is also a lot of crime. Like 97% of the population are criminals. And yes, the old saying is quite right, there is no honor among thieves….murders…extortionists and just about everyone else!

I know you can’t wait to meet us delightful children from down the lane but just before that this happened and it changed our entire world as we know it.

 

  
**Atlantis Castle, the center of Auradon, midday**  
  
A mature Queen Kidagakash stood in the middle of her son’s bedroom, leaning against the wall, a handkerchief in her hand. Every few seconds she would use the piece of embroidered cloth to dab her eyes while staring at her beautiful son who was now being fitted for one of the most important days of his young life.

“Can you imagine our boy is just eleven days from being eighteen, a man they say?” Kida remarks, nostalgia washed over her as she internally reminisces about a time when he was still a mere baby. It seems like just a few days ago he was waddling around the castle in a full diaper.

Zordon sighed in agreement, “You can just change the adult age from 18 to 21. I mean you are the president and I am your vice president and it is within our power,” He teased, waiting for his godson to respond. This jesting was rare, it was said along with his mortal body, Zordon lost his sense of humor in the War.

“Don’t even think about it!” Billy shouted, incredibly uncomfortable as Alpha, his AI handed him another ill fitting and itchy suit. “We’re doing this. I’m doing this and it is going to be amazing for me and Auradon.”

“Glad to see you’re excited about becoming a debutant, about to be pursued by the half kingdom.” Kida chuckled, her joy overcoming her sadness. “Do you have anyone special you want to take as your date to the coming of age ceremony?”

Billy went silent.

“It’s strange to me but in many kingdoms of Auradon people get married at your age. And being an adult is being willing to give new things a try, new things like romance,” She prompted, moving her white hair from her lovely aged face.

Billy grimaced in response and started fidgeting with the tight collar of his suit, When his mother walked over to him and lifted his chin he didn’t answer, just smiled awkwardly and nodded his head. “Sure mom.”

“If I could interject Mistress Kida, I think Billy is more excited about the royal-political aspect than dancing with princesses,” Alpha said, shedding some light on the matter. Billy threw a pair of pants on top of his head for snitching.

 Kida was taken aback to say the least, her son was naturally brilliant and benevolent but never showed any political or royal aspirations, he was more like his father in that way. All he ever put any effort into was his inventions and discoveries. She wanted to encourage this, even if he wasn’t voted president of the United States Auradon in the future, he will still have to be the ruler of Atlantis if anything were to happen to her. “So you’ve come up with a royal proclamation, well you are allowed one at this age, out with it. We can start on it right now if it is any good.” she persuaded, jostling the boy’s shoulders playfully.

Billy stayed silent for a moment while he thought. He inhaled and exhaled before blurting out his idea. “I know you tried this before and it wasn’t successful, but I’d like to try and rehabilitate and set free all the children of the villains on the isles and any villain who wants to change!” Billy said, panting slightly when he was done.

His mother’s face went still and sullen, “We weren’t just unsuccessful Billy, last time we tried rescuing those poor children, four villains managed to escape, and kill your father and destroy Zordon’s mortal body. They took the love of my life from me ten years ago. I don’t think I can ever forgive them for that. Maybe I subconsciously even hold their children responsible…even if I know that isn’t right,” She confessed, pitifully.  
  
Billy allowed his mother to lean on him, her tears falling onto his shoulders. He had no idea what to do with his arms, so he patted her back gently. He looked over to the android Zordon for some indication this was the right thing to do, he received a nod from the great wizard. “Mom they did nothing wrong and we need to heal, this is the only way it can happen. Either we try to fix this or live our lives knowing full well we’re keeping those kids from having anything resembling true happiness. We would just be creating new generations of villains and one of these generations will figure a way to get off that island. What will we do then, when it is too late?” He said sincerely, whispering as if afraid of angering her. She has every right to hold the prejudices she does against the villains but these kids played no part in the war or the assassination that came after.

“You’re right,” Kida replied, her voice suddenly hoarse. She pulled away from Billy, remembering the boy is easily overwhelmed by touch.  The Queen dabbed her face with her handkerchief and smiled. “I’m so proud of you for attempting what I cannot. I don’t think I can be of much help though, I don’t want to interfere and I just can’t bear to….” She didn’t finish her sentence but Billy understood. He always did.

“I will see to the execution of Prince William’s decree.” Zordon volunteered, taking some pressure off of the Queen, who hasn’t fully recovered from the trauma of the war or losing Milo, “When will you like to start?”

Billy beamed triumphantly, he had planned to announce this at their formal dinner tonight but this panned out better than he expected.  Standing proudly in front of his mother, Queen Kida, the mechanical manifestation of his godfather Zordon and Alpha the AI his father left for him, he proclaimed, “Tomorrow I want us  to liberate four villain kids under the guise of a scholarship, they will attend Auradon Prep, be assessed and rehabilitated and become the spokespersons for a save the children of the Isles campaign as we get the United State of Auradon on board with maybe adopting the kids whose parents can’t be rehabilitated and to get rid of the general prejudice surrounding them.”

“You’ve put some thought into this I see,” Zordon commented, already impressed by his conviction and passions. “Do you have any particular villain children in mind?”

“Yes,” Billy exclaimed, looking towards his mother. “We will start with the son of Shan Yu the hun, the daughter of Claude Frollo, The granddaughter of Yzma and the son of mother Rita Gothel. We have files on them from the last time we sent a shipment of medicines, doctors and social workers into the Isle.” 

There was just silence as everyone soaked in the new information.

“Why those four? Are you trying to hurt me son?” Kida shrieked, gripping her chest. The offspring of the villains that killed her husband were going to be near her son, her last remaining blood relative. The distraught monarch marched out of the room, “I want no part of this!”

Billy just stood there watching his mother leave, unable to move. Zordon walked over and rested a firm hand on the prince’s shoulders. “You must give your mother time. She will come around eventually.”  
  
Nodding his head, Billy agreed, hoping for the best. “It is what dad would have wanted and what she needs. I just know it.”

 

**Isle of the lost, the next morning.**

The sun had not fully yet risen, there was no reason for anyone in the Isle to be awake and about unless they were up to no good. The four Villain kids that hid along the roadside were without a doubt up to no-good. Which was the usual but this time they were on a real dastardly mission, waiting to hijack the Auradon relief truck that passes through Devil’s Grove on its way to deliver relief supplies and goods to the hospital, the food bank and the other “helping” professionals that were based in the Isles.

It was the biggest mission his mother Rita Gothel has entrusted him to lead and he refuses to fail her, not after the last time he crashed her car into a wall during a getaway. He has to prove he is up to this, or she’ll lose need for him and she was the only parent he had left.

The armored semi truck made its way around the corner, and he and his three friends were more focused now than ever before. Everyone knew their part of the plan and fell into place easily. It was now or never.

Zack dropped onto the top of the truck from the building ledge above, he landed onto the metal roof with a heavy thud, he slid down to the windshield and stuck his tongue out at the driver, startling him.

“Woo!” Zack yelled, enjoying the thrill of holding onto a truck swerving out of control. He then regained balance, using the metal tips of his combat boots to kick his way into the car. The glass broke and the frightened driver shrieked. With thick gloves and goggles on, Zack was able to force his way through the broken windshield into the car.

The large foreboding driver regained composure, took up the nearest object which was a wooden bat and lunged at Zack. He dodged the clumsy attack easily, dived under the seat and flip three switches he saw in the blueprints from earlier that were used to open the door and disarm the truck if flipped in the right order.

The armor receded; the door of the truck opened and so did the semi trailer. Jason saw his way in, he ran up to the truck despite the burning pain in his leg and jumped inside the driver’s compartment along aside Zack.  The bear of a man attempted to pull Zack from under the seat but before he even realize Jason’s fist was connecting with his jaw.  
  
 He fell slumped backwards, not out of the truck which was a relief to both kids but they didn’t know why. They should want those Auradon scum dead. Jason reeled his fist back and hissing, punching such a hard surface hurt like hell.

Zack crawled out from under the seat and slugged Jason in the arm. “Way to go boss man! Your plan is working!”

Jason couldn’t help grinning triumphantly. “Alright settle down, we’re not out of the woods yet. From the look of this monitor there are armed Auradon soldiers in the trailer. I’ll take the wheel, slow down enough for Trini and Kim to get on. When they’re in, help them. Don’t die!” He advised.

“Not planning on it!” Zack shouts, climbing back out and on top of the semi truck.

When he neared the broken light posts the girls were hiding behind, Jason slowed down the truck and gave the girls the perfect opportunity to catch up and jump on. They did. Gas mask covering their faces, Trini and Kim climbed into the trailer and met six Auradon soldiers, armed with stun guns, dart guns and batons.

Kim lifted up her mask to speak quickly, “I distract them and you find what you need.” The incredibly flexible girl flipped and dodged out of the way, just in time as a dart came flying her way. “Make it quick, if the truck is late for delivery, they will send help _. Help has real guns_.”

The trailers was spacious but not spacious enough for her not to be boxed in if the brutes ever organized and attacked her in some kind of formation, but she served them a barrage of kicks and punches while Trini just defended her position searching through her jacket.  
  
“Trini, girl what is the hold up? Where is that sleeping potion I order!” Kim’s cries muffled in the gas mask, as she barely dodges a baton coming towards her head.  
  
The small girl growled, fiddling with the multiple multicolored vials in the pockets inside the thick yellow bomber jacket. “I’m trying actually! You can believe the old hag promised to label these but she didn’t!! I don’t know which is which.”

“Just throw anything!” her partner in crime squealed as she was being overpowered by two muscle bound men, while two others sent darts her way. “I literally do not care right now!”

“Fine!” Trini barked, not in a better situation as two of the soldiers stalk towards her brandishing batons and stun guns. She pulled out a random dark blue potion vial and threw it into the midst of the rabble.

Within seconds a large blue cloud formed around the room and with a pop the goons began transforming into… _gorillas_. When the transformation was done the angry large muscular men didn’t look any less angry and hulking as gorillas. They actually looked angrier!  
  
“Gorillas! Really Trini! The asshole jocks of the animal kingdom.”  
  
“I told you randomly choosing is dangerous!”

While the two girls stared at the beasts stalking towards then, with a thump, their friend Zack dropped from the roof, landing in the trailer, in the middle of the blue smoke cloud without a gas mask on.  

“Hi guys----holy shit are those gorillas,” he said, inhaling the potion, turning into a gorilla.

This did not end well for anyone involved.

 

 

**Mother Gothel’s Headquarters, in the mountain of the isle of the lost.**

“I thought he was unconscious!” Jason protested, defending myself as if he was on trial. It was in a sense, with two failed missions back to back under their belt the villain kids were put on the chopping block by their parents.

“You should have made sure he was dead!” his mother berated, her hand running through her pitch black hair. “You’re so weak, a weak leader with an even weaker team.”

“I crashed the semi truck,” Jason owned up, looking back at his friends who hung their heads in shame. “It was all my fault, don’t blame them.”

“How valiant, you’re practically a prince,” she said chuckling, “You’re defending these vermin while Shan Yu’s brat is a damn gorilla and those two look like they were dragged across a dirt road by a pack gorillas,” she accurately stated, pointing towards the girls who were more disheveled, covered in bruises, scrapes, then anyone else.

“Yzma hurry up and turn my boy back!” Shan Yu ordered grimacing as his gorilla son happily beat his fists against his chest. “This is just undignified!”

Gorilla Zack flexed his hair biceps in front of a full length mirror, “Is it weird that this is my ideal body type? To be this buff!”

Shan Yu smacked Gorilla Zack upside his head, for playing around. “Now you old witch!”

“Don’t rush me you old dog! I can’t find the antidote for the gorilla potion,” The extremely old and unsightly woman said, searching through her treasure chest of potions.

“Maybe you should start labeling the damn potions then,” Trini muttered through gritted teeth.

“That is not my job, I’m the genius scientist,” Yzma sniped, having heard her. “Labeling vials was your bumbling father’s job!  But he’s not here is he! He’s abandoned you for Auradon and that brat daughter of mine is a useless cat.” She shrieked in that shrill voice as she spoke down to Trini.

Trini bit her lip to keep from answering her backing, knowing it would only result in her being forced to clean out her alligator pit in just a swim suit or some other crazy punishment. She just looked away. As she did, she made eye contact with Kim who had tears in her eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Trini whispered while Yzma went back to search through the potion collection, Shan Yu was wrangling Gorilla Zack and Gothel had taken Jason aside to lecture him privately.  
  
“I’m fine, well no my head is pounding and everywhere hurts but none of that matters when father sees that I failed, he won’t go easy on me.” The daughter of Claude Frollo said, unable to hold back the flowing tears. “I won’t eat for days, I’m lucky if he lets me sleep inside.”

Trini absorbed the raw emotion being unloaded onto her, feeling her heart shatter into little small pieces. They had always known Frollo was a coldhearted bastard but Trini never thought he would starve his daughter just because she messed up. Yzma might be mad and silly but she would never do that to Trini.

“If he does do that you can maybe stay with me okay? My room is a little small but it is better than sleeping outside and I will even share half my food portions. The food isn’t great but it is edible,” She said, handing Kim a piece of tissue from one of the bottomless pockets in her jacket.

“Thanks, I might take you up on that.” Kim replied, smiling, using the tissue to wipe away her tears. Trini immediately looked away unable to cope with how having Kim smile at her made her feel. They had broken so many villain unspoken rules in already in this small sympathetic interaction.

“I found the gorilla antidote!” Yzma exclaimed, holding up a small glass bottle of light blue liquid. “I can finally turn him back!”

“NO!" She heard Jason shout from across the room, huddled with his mother, without a doubt conspiring and scheming.

“Alright then, we leave him a gorilla. My Amzy is quite satisfied as a cat,” The ancient bat said, cackling like the witch she is. She sat down in a dusty arm chair, dangling the bottle playfully in front of gorilla Zack.

“Yeah just a little while longer dad,” Gorilla Zack pleaded, picking up large heavy objects to test his new found strength. “I wanna throw barrels at people in the street.”

Shan Yu marched over to her and ripped the bottle from her hand, “let this not be the right damn antidote witch and I’ll feed you to your own alligators!” He threatened, as he was now a hired assassin and former leader of the ferocious huns, there was some merit to this threat.

While Shan Yu held Zack down to pour the potion down this throat, Jason walked away from his mother chanting, “No, No, No, I won’t do it!”

“You will! You will! You will!” Rita Gothel yelled, following behind him. Jason was probably the only one of the villain kids who could say no to his parent or argue with her. He still ended up doing what she said in the end but at least he got to voice his opinions.

“I won’t go to that place! They killed my father! They are why we’re here in this hell hole suffering!” He screamed back, unafraid of the consequences.

“Gothel explain!” Yzma and Shan Yu yelled simultaneous, to each other’s irritation.

“She plans to send us off to Auradon, to go to their school, with those heroes!” Jason growled, abruptly breaking the news to the entire room.

This prompted a bunch of loud complaining, excuses and surprised grumbling from the other villains and their kids. This was so sudden and shocking; to think they would have to leave the only place they have ever known and be forcibly inducted into a completely different way of life.

“Shut up all of you! This is an opportunity you small minded worms! Imagine what we can do if our children get into Auradon! Think of all of our past ambitions coming to fruition!” She bellowed loudly, above the crowd gaining the attention of the entire room.

Jason ignored it all and kept walking towards the exit. He needed to get out of here before he got roped into doing something else dangerous and crazy for his mother. But before he could make it out the door Rita ran up to him, grabbed him by his arm and gentle turned him around to face her. Her manipulative icy steel blue eyes, met his rebellious teal eyes and in seconds his fiery spirit began to calm. Her pale hands reached up and cupped his rosy face gently, her eyes never leaving his. “Oh I miss your father too,” She said in a quiet voice, feigning empathy. “And I’m still hurt, that is why we need to get back at them. This scholarship is an opportunity to get our revenge and change our circumstances for the better.”   

“I get all this, but why should I?” He argues, unable to look away from her glowing blue eyes. “What do I get out of this?”

Rita smiles, her hands caressing his cheek, wondering all the way up to his dirty blonde hair. “If you’re able to do this, we’ll regain our powers! We’ll regain our positions! We’ll get to be the Kings and Queens that we deserve to be. You and I will get the biggest piece of the pie. We’ll end up the rulers of the United States of Auradon, you’ll get to be a prince, be showered in wealth, praises and have your choice of any girl in the land.”

Exhaling sharply through his nose, Jason gritted his teeth and tried to regain control of himself, “What if I don’t want any of that?” He said, enduring his internal conflict.  
  
Rita tilted her head, cooed maternally and pulled her son close to her chest. Grateful she was still taller than her son who as of a month ago is eighteen years old. She wrapped his reluctant arms around her waist and pressed him even closer, her fingers cascading through his hair. “Child I will say this once and I hope to never say this again. With your father murdered by that Atlantean, you are my only reason for living and I want the best for us, you’re young and naïve…you barely know what you want and can’t possibly know what you need. _Trust me_.”

“Mother please try to---  
  
“Hush pet, mother knows best.”

 

 

**Good riddance Isle of the Lost!**

The villain kids were each given their scholarships invitations to Auradon Prep and told to pack, before they left they each had to say goodbye to each of their parents. 

> **You are cordially invited to attend Auradon prep on a full scholarship that extends from elementary school to university. Your talents, intelligence and potential have been recognized and it will be our pleasure to help you hone your abilities. As we say in Auradon, be the good you want to see in the world.**  
>    
>  **Sincerely,**  
>  _**Prince William Nedakh of Atlantis: The Lost Empire**_

 

  **Jason Gothel, son of Mother Rita Gothel**  
  
Gothel gave Jason a kiss on the forehead and whispered her plan into his ears, for no one but him to hear. She was terribly afraid the gifts sent from Auradon were bugged.  
  
“Take this,” She said, handing him a gold rimmed coin with a huge green gem in the middle. “This is a powerful magical artifact, it is of no use here with the magical barrier up but it will act as a locator for the other five coins.  ”

“Where are the coins?”Jason asked, getting curious. His mother has never mentioned the coins in his entire life. “What can they do?”

“They can do unimaginable things,” she said, her steely eyes twinkling. “Just bring the coins back to mother, I’ll show you what they can do. As for where you can find them, they are either in the possession of those Atlanteans or that half dead bastard Zordon.”  
  
“I’ll stick close to this gullible prince and see what he knows.” Jason replied, putting the coin in his back pack, packing the last bit of his clothes and other personal stuff.  
  
“Take care, come back home safely, you’re all I have.” Gothel added, kissed Jason on his cheek, and ruffled his hair before he walked out the door.

 

  
**Trini, Grandaughter of Yzma**

“Are you going to bring that?” A black cat asks, pouncing onto Trini’s favorite yellow bomber jacket.

Trini pulls the jacket from under the cat’s paw, “What’s wrong with my jacket?”

“Nothing…nothing,” The cat said, pulling out a tiny nail file from god knows where, and started filing her claws. “Nothing…if you want these princes to mistake you for a yellow trash bag mija.”

“I don’t care what people think of me,” She groans, now angrily stuffing her clothes in her old worn suit case.

The cat rolled her eyes, “Trini darling that’s what ugly girls say to make themselves feel better.” She uses her tail to swat a fly. “You’re not ugly sweetheart, so stop acting like it.!”

“Whatever, I be gone for a while mom, you probably have to go scavenge for food every now and then, I doubt Yzma will always remember to feed you,” Trini advised the little black cat, awkwardly patting her head.

“I’ll just pee on her things until she does remember,” The cat mother states frankly.

Yzma enters Trini’s broom closet sized room, smiling at her creepily while she packed. “Trini sweetie, you know I love you right,” Yzma charmed, hovering over her, her hand behind her back.

“You have literally never said that  to me in my entire life,” Trini deadpanned, looking up at her, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

The old crone rolled her eyes and growled through gritted teeth as she tried to maintain her awkward smile, “Well I’m saying it now!”

“What do you want exactly? I said I’m going anyway,” Trini said exasperatedly.

“Yeah cut the crap mom, tell her the backup plan we have!” The feline heckled.

“Fine, if you want to get straight to business, let’s skip the small talk,” She hisses in the direction of Amzy her cat-daughter. “Not that we don’t have faith in Gothel but we need a backup plan incase these all powerful coins don’t pan out.” Yzma said, pulling out several vials of potions from behind her back. “I didn’t bother to label them but it is just a few so try to remember, the pink is a love potion, the yellow is a truth serum, the green will give you physical strength and agility but only briefly and the black one makes a person forget everything they did for an entire month.”

“The time you wasted saying all of that could have been used to label them!” The cat yells.

“Why didn’t you label them then?!” Yzma countered.

“Because I am a damn cat!” Amzy growls, “If you needed help labeling you should have made me an animal with opposable thumbs!”

“What should I use these for?” The teen interrupts the bickering, taking the bottles and putting them in a pocket of her yellow bomber jacket.

The dinosaur smiled, showing off her jagged white teeth. “You are going to make Prince William drink or eat this love potion, make sure you’re the first person he sees, he will be madly in love with you, and then he’ll eventually marry you, making you a princess and me a very wealthy grandmother.”

“How exactly do I get a guy to eat something from me, _a villain kid_?” Trini asked, shyly moving her hair behind her ears. “Especially from the granddaughter of Yzma.”

Amzy pounced off of the bed and lands on her daughter’s shoulders. “If you ever take off that damn jacket, wear a low cut top, you can get a boy to do whatever you want.”

“Mom!” Trini groaned, batting her mother off her shoulders.

The cat falls back until the bed. “Don’t mom me, you look exactly like I did at your age. My tits were glorious,” she boasted, pushing out her little cat chest.  
  
“I still don’t want to marry some random dude for money!” Trini protested, her small face twisting in disgust.

“You will you ungrateful little wretch or I turn you into a cat too!” Yzma threatened, her bony fingers poking Trini in her back.

“And she won’t know how to turn you back!”

“Will you let that go already.”

“Yeah when I’m not a fucking cat!”

 

  
  **Zack, the son of Shan Yu the hun**

A woman lays almost lifeless and limp in bed. Her eyes were opened but they had clearly lost their passion and fierceness. Large dark patchy window curtains were drawn to protect her sensitive eyes from the sun that shone brightly today of all days.

The door creaked open and two people entered, her son and his father. A small wary smile came to the woman’s face. Though she was overjoyed to see the most precious person in her life, she no longer had the vigor to fully express her illation. 

“Zack, I heard about the scholarship, I am so proud of you.” She said, her voice hoarse and weak. She motioned for her son to join her in the bed. She patted the spot beside her as she forced herself to sit up, hiding the jolt of pain that spread through her body upon moving. 

Zack stepped closer. The closer he was the more she could see his anxious expression. When he sat beside her on the large bed, she mustered up some strength and rested his head against her chest.

“I have always wanted to go to Auradon, make some money, have fun but I always imagined you were with me,” He openly fantasized listening to her heartbeat, wanting to stay by her side forever.  
  
She patted his back a similar way she used to when he was a baby, it always calmed down her naturally rambunctious baby boy. “You will go and live a better life. I love you Zack and I want you by my side forever but if I were to ever be the reason you deprived of living a good life, I’d be heartbroken baby.”  
  
“But Mom,” He whined, not wanting to move from this spot.  
  
She leaned down and kissed his forehead, and smooth out his wild hair. “We will see each other again, when you are a famous successful hero, come back for your mother,”  
  
“I will, I promise,” Zack whispered, he remembering what his father had made him promise before he was allowed to see his mother again, it was far from the life his mother dreamed for him but it was what he had to do. It was his lot in life. If he ever wanted to see his mother again, he would have to kill Mulan’s descendant. It was the only way his father will be able to be the emperor of China in the new Auradon that Rita was going to create.

 

 

  **Kimberly, the daughter of Frollo.**

A cold hard slap was struck across Kimberly’s face upon her entering her home. She staggered slightly from the force but recovered, having gotten worst hits today. She didn’t respond, she knew was it best to be quiet and subdued as possible.

“I should have stopped allowing you to cavort with those sinners,” Frollo spat, his hand caressing the exact cheek he had just slapped. “You’re getting more useless every day, straying farther away from the light.”

With his pale wrinkly finger he lifted her chin so she could look into his judgmental sunken eyes. “Do you have something to say for yourself? What lies will you spill from your Jezebel mouth?”

“None,” She answers, through gritted teeth.

“At least you have some sense in that pretty little head of yours,” his hands let go of her chin, slipping in her long black hair.

“I have a message from—

“There is no need for that,” The minister interrupted her. He then sat back down on a dusty old wooden throne. “My spies tell me Gothel is planning to use the prince’s kind hearted gesture for her own wicked intentions, I disapprove of such treachery and cannot be a part of it but you child were born in sin and shall likely die in sin so you will be my sacrificial lamb,” He coaxed, still toying with the ends of  her hair.

“What should I do father?” Kim pleaded, her eyes filled with a fierce determination to please. “I will not hesitate.”

“There is hope for you yet child,” Frollo compliments, “You will go to Auradon and you will be of use in the only way a whore’s child can, you seduce the son of Belle and her beast; the most influential family in Auradon.  You will worm your way into his social circle and dominate, controlling the mass, gaining their approval, just in case Gothel fails,” Frollo ordered, chilled and slimy edge to his voice. “Do you understand?”  
  
Kimberly nods her head and replies, “Yes Sir.”  
  
“Good,” Frollo responded, handing Kim an old worn messenger bag with her clothes in it. He opened the door and Kim walked back out just as she came in. “If you do not complete this mission, neither mine or Gothel’s, don’t bother coming home, it is in your best interest to be more useful to me than your mother was.”  

 

**Follow the yellow brick road**

The transport to Auradon was a limo. An actual limousine that they all had seen in books or on TV when there was electricity, but never got to see in real life much less ride in one. When the four villain kids got inside they were awestruck and mesmerized by all they saw. They all saw shiny name brand technologies they had never seen in their lives, they saw food and treats they had never seen in their lives and it was all for them.

“You’re welcome to anything in here,” A robotic voice said over the speaker. It was unnecessary to say that because Zack had already started to conquer and pillage all the food he could see and Trini was busy stuffing everything else in her pockets.

 “I’m Alpha Five and I will be your teacher, student rep and information guy, you need something, I get it,” the disembodied voice continued.

Kimberly and Jason looked at each other, they were the closest thing to best friends as a villain can get. He saw that she had a little more bruising on her cheek than when she left the headquarters and wanted to comment on it but she didn’t let him.

“Kim are you---

“Hey car robot, why are you doing all of this for us?” She suddenly yelled, ignoring Jason.

“The name is Alpha! And Prince Billy asked me to. He said all of you Vill---scholarship recipients must be given extra special treatment. This entire thing is thanks to him,” The AI stated, singing the prince’s praises.

Each just sat back and enjoyed the ride, Jason and Kim eventually joined in on the hording, picking up several multicolored Zeo phones. Kim even had time to reapply her cover up.

It was all going quite well until the limo started breaking through the magical barrier that separated Auradon and the Isle of the lost. The force entry caused turbulence, which in turn cause the vehicle and its contents to shake and rock. The four teens inside the limo had never worn seat belts in their life and were not about to today, which is why they were toss about as dislodged food and various devices hailed down on them from above.

When the whole ordeal was over and the limo landed in Auradon and pulled up to the school. Jason was on the floor, feet contorted in a painful position, Zack’s face was hard pressed against to the window, and low and behold Kim land on the cushion seats, on her back, and Trini landed on top of her, her petite face buried in her chest.

“They’re so soft,” Trini muttered audibly, unaware of the cracked serum vial in her pocket.  

 

**“Welcome to Auradon Prep...**

  
“Can I say it now?” Billy asked, as the Limo arrived at his feet. A marching band and a cheer squad waited in formation for his signal.

“Not yet,” Zordon answered, the wary old man, in the mechanical form sighed. “The trip from the Isles to Auradon is quite rough, give them a chance to collect themselves and exit the vehicle your majesty.”

“Yes you’re right, of course.” Billy agreed, smoothing out his light blue and white suit one more time. He cleared his throat, adjusted his collar and waited for the new students to come out. “I’m just so excited, I don’t want to put pressure on them or anything but this needs to work, or it won’t be attempted again for at least another 20 years.”

“Today is the beginning of a new chapter for Auradon, you excitement is warranted,” the advisor said just as the villain Kids came piling out of the car.

Kim and Jason strutted out the car; hair, makeup and clothing looking immaculate. The daughter of Frollo was wearing black leather jacket, a hot pink crop top and tight black skinny jeans.  Jason, the son of mother Rita Gothel was wearing a tight red tshirt that read “Cash up front and no kissing,” and Baggy black cargo pants.

A second later Zack fell out the limo onto the hard gravel; Trini followed, viciously kicking him in his side.

 “I was trying to help you wipe that stuff off your clothes!” Zack protested, laughing like a mad man.

“You were tryna cup a feel you perv!” Trini argued, punctuating her final statement with a hard kick to his kidneys.

Having enough of the chaotic scene in front of him Zordon cleared his throat loudly, for them to send their attention this way, towards Prince Billy who was waiting patiently to welcome them. 

Zack sprung to his feet, adjusting his black band tshirt and dusting off his knee length baggy gray cargo shorts, Trini rolled her eyes, zipping up her signature yellow bomber jacket, covering the yellow stain on the left breast of her thick plain white tank top.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep...where goodness doesn't get any better!” The prince shouted, a lot louder than he had planned. He didn’t notice until he saw the villain kids visibly cringe.  

The band immediately began blasting loudly after Billy said the cue. They are a talented band but one could see the villain kids were not feeling the upbeat music and the cheerleaders jumping enthusiastically around them throwing confetti probably wasn’t helping.

After a few seconds of watching the incredibly attractive villainous teens scowl, the prince raised his hand and stopped the music. The music stopped immediately and Rebecca and Amanda, the cheerleaders stopped jumping around excitedly. Even the ever disobedient Tommy stopped wailing on the drums and stood beside Ty who was a part of the welcoming committee.

 Having restored order Zordon, the headmaster of the institution stepped forward and asserted himself in all his chrome glory.“Worthy scholarship recipients, welcome to Auradon prep. I am Zordon your headmaster, royal advisor to the royal family of Atlantis and the Madame president herself Queen Kidagakash  Nedakh,” The headmaster said, in a serious and strict tone of voice. You can already hear the disappointment and disapproval in his voice.

When the synthetic man had introduced himself, Jason couldn’t help perking up at his name and noticing that the coin in his pocket is growing warm. Zordon, this was the wizard that his mother told him to stick close to, well either him or the prince. Before he was able to study the prince’s form and expressions Kimberly stood in his way, approached the prince and curtseyed like a proper princess. “Please to meet you!” She greeted, putting her hand out to Prince Billy who Jason had seen on TV a hand full of times, “I’m Kimberly and I’m so honored to be here.”

It was all an act and Jason found it so fake yet amusing. The others seemed to buy into it. The prince took her hand and shook it vigorously. “It is my honor Kimberly, It really is. I am Prince William Nedakh, of Atlantis: The not so lost empire, but everyone calls me Billy, I mean my mom used to call me her “little baby boy from the deep blue,” but that was long ago. I’m a man now. Well it wasn’t that long it was just yesterday but she promised she would stop. I really hope she stops.” He babbled, smiling uncontrollably.

Kim smiled, charmingly let go off Billy’s hand and moved on to greet the other men present. Though he might make a great pawn Billy was not her target.

Jason couldn’t help smiling when he heard Billy’s monologue. He was kind of cute, in a disgustingly sweet hero way. When Billy walked up to him to shake his hand, he tried to scowl again reminding himself of his father who was killed by Billy’s mother but his scowl just melted away when Billy opened his mouth again.

“You must be Jason Gothel. I am Prince William Nedakh, of Atlantis: The not so lost empire, but everyone calls me Billy, I mean my mom used to call me her “little baby boy from the deep blue” but that was long ago----  
  
“Billy, I heard you the first time, it’s okay.” He said, a smile plastered on his face that he can’t get rid of no matter how hard he tries. He had to bite his lip to stop.  
  
“Oh good, didn’t think everyone could hear me,” He said, still holding Jason’s hand as he shook it. “You have good hearing, real good hearing. My mom says I’ll soon lose my hearing if I don’t stop blowing stuff up, while being really close to the blast site.”

“You blow stuff up? That isn’t very princely of you Billy,” Jason quipped, a careless smile playing on his lips, rationalizing it by saying Billy’s friendship could be useful to the mission.

“I don’t always mean to, sometimes the explosions are accidental,” Billy explained, pointing to a scar from on his neck from an exploding experimental time machine a few weeks ago. Jason did not know what to think, except this kid was genuinely nice and not afraid of him, which he seems to be the only one who was not avoiding them. The rest of the kids were slowly backing away from Kim as she approached them with her believable phony new persona that he now dubbed Kimberly captain of the spirit squad.

Billy never stopped talking to Jason while sincerely staring into his eyes. He rambled on about what went wrong with his time machine, somewhere in that word jungle he had said the word “flux capacitor,” which Jason knows for a fact is a fake thing. It is right? It was in that retro time traveling movie he never saw but heard word of. But Billy taking up his time didn’t bother him, maybe he wasn’t bad to look at either so Jason didn’t mind just soaking in his lively facial expressions while he talked, and just maybe the kid radiated more warmth than the gem in his pocket.

Zack saved him from having to examine his observations further when he made his way over, dragging Trini behind. The Prince reacted pleasantly, reaching out to shake both of their hands at the same time. Trini reluctantly shook his hand but Zack denied the handshake in favor of slugging the prince in the arm.

“By the way prince dude where do we crash?” He said rubbing the back of his neck, “I think I have jet lag or something.”

Trini rolled her eyes and perched her lips, “How can you have jet lag if you were never in a plane idiot?”

“Then I have limo lag! I’m tired and my body hurts!” He whined, exaggerating the few aches from his fall out the limo and Trini’s kicks. 

“Oh sure, we can take you to your rooms right now,” Billy suggested, motioning over to the two cheerleaders part of the welcoming committee. “I will take the boys to their room and Rebecca and Amanda can take the girls to their room.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Amanda chimes in, wrapping her hands around Kim’s, passive aggressively dragging her away from Ty, who then walked off in the same direction as Tommy.

“Right this way,” Harper said, motioning for Trini to follow them. Already in a shitty mood from having to watch Kim disgustingly flirt with some random prince, she dragged her feet unenthusiastically.

“Girls and guys dorms are on different sides of the school, but we have provisions for non- binary students” Billy informed, leading Zack and Jason through beautifully decorated hallways, up an equally beautiful spiral staircase. “Mom said they separate boys and girls because it allows for the building of brotherhood/sisterhood and platonic relationships but it is just because they don’t want us having sex. Which I think is still shortsighted because boys have sex with boys and girls have sex with girls all the time but no one listens to you until you’re eighteen around here.”

“You’re eighteen now? Considering your mom doesn’t call you her little baby from the deep blue anymore,” Jason teased, following behind Billy.  
  
“I will be in exactly eleven days, I’ll be having a coming out party----”  
  
Zack snickered, nudging Jason in his side. “A what!?! Dude you have to be kidding me. Jason they throw parties here in Auradon just to say their gay, You could have-----

Jason elbowed Zack in his side and rolled his eyes, “It is not that type of coming out party, it is to say you’re an adult and you’re ready for serious courtship right?”

The rascal rightfully elbowed Jason back, with far more strength, knocking the wind out of his friend. “Sounds like a coming out party to me. Look at me everyone I’d single and ready to mingle!” He mocked, trying to sound like foppish Auradon royalty.

Jason expected Billy to be offended but he chuckled instead, his wide sparkling smile on display. “That’s how my mom makes that debutant ball sound like, it more is about coming of age. I rather use the opportunity to introduce my save the children of the isle campaign that will jump start the healing process between our two peoples---

“Billy?” Jason interrupted, already used to calling his name.  
  
“Yes Jason,” Billy answered, stopping suddenly, and listening patiently to the new friend. Feedback from the participants in an experiment was crucial; he had reminded himself before hand.

Jason patted him on his shoulders patronizingly, “You don’t need to lay on the agenda so thickly, we’re cool,” he assures.

“We wouldn’t be here, if we weren’t onboard with the plan,” Zack said, slapping him roughly on his back, before suddenly pushing open the large doors behind Billy. “This is our room right---HOLY SHIT!”

 

 

**Girls Dorm, Aurodan**

“Wow,” Kim said under her breath, trying to hide the fact she was marveling at the room. It was a lavish suite, with two large canopy beds on opposite sides, the beds and windows were decorated with frilly pastel floral trimmings and the furniture were all well maintained antiques. It was much better than the run down cathedral she lived in and it was all theirs. “This will do just fine,” she said, acting like this single room didn’t have more value than the entire isle of lost.

Trini appreciated the cleanliness, lack of test tubes and test animals but was not feeling the color scheme or the sun shine blaring in through the windows. The isle was often too covered in soot, smoke or fog to be very sunny, so this was all too new for her. She walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains to block the sun light.

Amanda and Rebecca, fully fledged members of the welcoming committee, snared at Trini’s silent defiance and turned their attention to Kim who they found to be more their kind of people. 

“I like you, You got style and you’re not a total hag or a bitch for a VK so kudos,” Amanda, the tall blonde said to Kim, while Rebecca gestures to Trini ripping open the complimentary gift baskets with her teeth. Amanda laced her fingers with Kim’s and gripped her hand tightly, as if to be menacing. “But if you want to hang with us keep in mind, Prince Ty, son of belle and the beast is mine and I’ve been trying to get him to date me exclusively for a year. So you back off and maybe I can see you hanging with us,” she threatened blatantly, her finger nails digging to Kim’s skin.

“Really?” Kim said in her Auradon voice, fighting the urge to snap this girl’s wrist. “Cause I would really want to be friends and be a cheerleader. I don’t need Ty; just any prince you guys pick for me is fine.”

“I really like her, she gets it,” Rebecca says, flipping her hair as she walks through the door. Amanda lets go of Kim’s hand and smiles at her, like she didn’t just have her in a death grip just now.  
  
“Alright new girl see you at pep rally three days from now in court yard!” the shorter brunette yelled as she and her friend walk out of the room.  
  
“Cool, see you there!” Kim excitedly calls after them, waiting for them to reach down the hall before slamming the door shut. “What fucking bitches, they make me miss the actual witches on the Isle,” she comments, scanning the room for bugs and recording devices before talking about more private topics.

“You are really backing off Ty?” Trini asked curiously, a hint of hope in her voice.

Kim huffed and smirked. “Hell no, he is the son of one of the most influential families, that’s real power right there. I just need those bobble heads’ long enough to establish myself as the new Queen Bee,” she explains, scanning the vanity table, eyeing the complimentary makeup set.

“Oh okay, whatever you say,” Trini groans, flopping back unto the bed.

“What about you?” Kim asked, walking over to sit next to her. “Aren’t you trying to bag Prince Billy, why didn’t you even try talking to him?”

“Because I’m not interested!” Trini growls into the nearest decorative pillow.

“That’s no excuse, you know your mission. I don’t like half the guys I flirt with but I just fake it until I get what I want,” Kim admitted, having mastered the art of seduction, if you got it, use it was her motto.  
  
“What if I can’t fake it?”The granddaughter of Yzma said, removing the pillow from her face, the cutest little pout on her lips.

“Every girl can fake it, you just need to be taught,” Kimberly chimes in, dusting Trini’s cheek with makeup a makeup brush, adding a pink blush to her plump cheeks. “Maybe this will help!”

Trini could not help giggling and writhing as Kim held her down to forcefully administer more make up. It was all fun and games until Kim’s bare hand slipped under her shirt and tickled her stomach, a chill ran up her spine and she couldn’t control the way she reacted, pushing her friend’s hands off her, and straightening her clothes.  
  
Kim got off of Trini’s bed and went to her own, “My bad, should have remembered the personal space thing. We…..cool?”  
  
Trini just nodded, looking away, unable to meet her hurt expression.

An awkward silence consumed their interactions for the rest of the night.

 

                               

  **Later that night, Auradon prep, girls doom.**

Kimberly was hard at work, at her vanity table, taking apart one of the phones they had liberated from the limo. She wasn’t extremely tech savvy and could not put it back together but she knew how to look for bugs and tracking device. She was not going to let a few cute phones ruin their entire plan. But it seems they were trusted to some extent, as there was no surveillance or tracking devices planted in any of their things.

“I’m going to video call the guys, you need to stop stuffing those donuts in your mouth and look alive,” She nagged, throwing a small decorative pillow at Trini who was eating her basket of assorted sweets.

“Lay offff,” Trini hissed her mouth filled with food. “This is the first time I’m eating something that isn’t lukewarm brown meat gruel and old loaves of bread.” Though she complained she did make her way over to Kim’s side of the bed.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Jason came up on screen, Zack was nowhere to be seen but his grunts and groans where heard in the background.

“What’s up,” Jason said, his face as serious and focused as hers. “How are you enjoying your new dorm?”

“Cut to the chase Jay,” Kim sniped, “The line is secure. Let just get down to business.”

Jason smiled, “Thank god, from we set foot unto the campus the coin Rita gave me as been glowing and radiating heat.” He held up the coin to the camera, its shiny emerald glowing. “The other coins are definitely here.” 

“Great, we’ll have to use it like metal detector, that’s time consuming,” Kim pointed out.

“Well that’s all we have now, I’ll work on getting more information” Jason countered, “What have you done since we got here?”

“Well I have introduced myself to my target,” She bragged, twirling her long hair in her hand like she did earlier. “He couldn’t take his eyes off me.”

“Sweet,” Jason replied, “Has Trini made any headway or observed findings? Because Zack hasn’t done shit but goof off since we got here,” He complains, angling the phone screen so the girls could see Zack playing a virtual boxing game.

Kim looked over to Trini smirking, “Yeah what have you done but stuff your face?”  
  
Trini flipped Kim off before silently marching back to her bed.

“I don’t need shit from either of you!” Zack shouted, throwing down his boxing glove controllers. He came into the line of vision of the phone camera. “What do you guys have to do? Huh? Seduce some guy, steal some coins? I have to fucking kill someone.”

Jason and Kim went silent, eyes fixed on Zack’s faltering expression.

“None of you, no matter how big and bad you were on the isle have ever purposely killed anyone,” He stated, voice breaking ever so slightly, “I’m a fucking Hun so I can do it, no problem but it will still be hard. So if I want to have some fun before then that’s my fucking prerogative.”

“Then don’t do it,” Jason said, giving him an ultimatum to get serious. “I mean I can’t stay here. I would hate it here, just being around these people makes me sick but if you like it here.. stay.”

“Stay?” The other boy chuckles wickedly, raking his hand through his black hair, “If I stay here dear old dad is going kill my mum and I don’t want stay here living life to the fullest while my mom slowly dies there alone. Because my mom is better than anything Auradon has to offer!”

Jason was a first to break the silent, under different circumstances he would have reached a hand out and held Zack’s but they were villains now and villain didn’t comfort people. “Then we do this and go back, we have no other options. This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents, prove that we are evil, vicious, ruthless and cruel just like them. From tomorrow on we get serious, agreed? Cuz we’re rotten.”  
  
“To the core,” They all replied in unison, making a pact to complete the mission as ordered. 

 

 

 **Mother Gothel’s Headquarters, in the mountain of the isle of the lost.**  
  
“He’s just been gone for a few hours and I already see a few gray hairs,” Yzma observed, pointing at a few visible gray strands of hair running down Gothel’s back. “By the end of the week you’ll be just as ancient as I am.”

Rita snarled at her, “Shut up you old bag of bones, Jason would have to be gone for ten years before I end up looking like you!”

“Sure sweetie, tell yourself that, sending that boy away was a real risky move,” Her ally taunted, placing a mirror in front of her so she can inspect the sudden changes herself. Reluctantly Rita looked in the mirror at herself, immediately noticing her new gray hairs. Yzma was right. She was getting older, fast.

“Imagine if the boy meets some new people, gains some independence and learns something about himself, and decides to stay, you’ll turn to dust before the end of three weeks,” Yzma cackled, as Rita stared at her reflection in shock.

“You need him to bring back the power coin, it is your source of youth isn’t it?”

“I need to get out of here, he just happens to be the key to that freedom. I don’t need anyone.”


	2. Chilling Like A Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Main Plot is here somewhere.

 

To allow the students to adjust to their first day back at school, classes started late, it was intended to give the students the option of meeting up with old friends and reaching out to new ones at breakfast. Well that was the intention but the villain kids took this as an opportunity to sleep in, only dragging themselves into the cafeteria at around 10:45 am. Kim had woken each of them up with the fog horn feature on her Zeo phone.

“Up an at ‘em! We’re taking over the world,” she said, her smile gleaming. Today she was wearing a strapless pink sundress and strappy yellow high heeled shoes, it not her usual style but it what she sees these princesses wearing in fashion catalogs.

Trini was a zombie, obediently following behind her, her un-brushed hair was covered by a beanie and her pajamas covered by her yellow bomber jacket.

Jason was also sleeping in when Kim came by but he recovered fast, taking time to shower, comb his hair, get dressed and look alive but Zack just whined, pulled on some pants over his boxers and gargled some mouthwash, on request.

“Can’t we just skip school here, like we do on the isle?” The tired boy asked bags under his eyes. He definitely stayed up all night playing videos and eating candy.

“This isn’t the isle,” Jason responded, “People will actually come looking for us if we stay in,” pulling Zack by his arm out the door.

“And you can’t off Mulan’s kid if you’re locked up in your room jerking off and playing assassins creed,” Kim said in a snarky tone, holding up a compact to reapply her lip gloss.

Zack’s face went from tired and passive to sullen and ticked off, he harshly pushed passed Kim and walked ahead of the group. She felt the impact and looked up at Trini and Jason, confused. “What’s his deal? It’s the truth.”

Jason pulled her aside, both his hands on her arms. “Kim, I get you. Frollo is not reasonable, you need to ace this mission, so you’re deep in this method acting thing but you need to know when to turn it off. Zack is not in a good mood and that isn’t making him feel any better. I don’t think he could sleep last night.”

“Whatever,” Kim huffed, “You are Gothel’s golden boy, you will never understand.”  She then left Jason and Trini behind as she walked toward the cafeteria.

“Should we go after her?” Trini asked, looking up at Jason.  He was supposed to be her best friend, Trini was just opening up to her and even she could see that things were not right with her either.

“No, even though I hate to admit it. She has the right attitude; this is why she never fucks up on solo missions. We’ve been holding her back.”

 

 

 

**The Cafeteria, Auradon Prep**

Jason and Trini entered the cafeteria, expecting it to be the toxic jungle that their school lunchroom had been on the Isle but it was so very different. First of all the food all looked, clean, edible and fresh, and there were options, instead of there being one shitty special of the day. There were enough tables for everyone to sit at and people threw their trash in the garbage bins, instead of throwing them anywhere they felt. This was all certainly an improvement, but the elitist fine dining atmosphere they were going for was just unnecessary.  And to top it off, no matter where you go in the world you will be subjected to a hierarchy, on the isle the top tier villain kids were the kings and Queens of that jungle and ruled it with an iron fist. While the other rabbles were forced to eat lunch in that hot dirty cafeteria, they ate on the roof of the school and would get the best part of every meal and came back to class whenever they felt like it. Here they had none of that street cred, the lower tier hero kids were terrified of them which was good sometimes and the royalty were just snobby and judgmental.

Kim fit right in at the table with them. There she was the life of the party. She knew when to laugh, when to brown nose, when to brag and when to insult. Socializing should count as a superpower. She sat across from Ty; the son of Belle and The beast, Colt Charming the son of Cinderella & prince charming; and she was in between Amanda the daughter of Aurora and Rebecca one of Ariel and Eric’s seven daughters. There was space for one more person but neither Trini nor Jason was up to suffering through breakfast with Kim’s new persona and its clones.

After a few seconds of begging the preteen daughter of Rapunzel and Flynn rider was allowed to sit at the cool table. She was a much younger kid, no older then twelve, cute and seems eager to fit in. She reminded Jason of the twin sons of Hans, who used to follow him around trying to get into a top tier villain kid group.

The two villain kids were saved from searching for a completely empty table when they happened to see Zack, at a table by himself, violently ravaging an entire leg of roasted turkey. Well they heard him before they saw him, he sounded like he was having the best sex of his life, and Jason is very familiar of with what that sounds like.

“Guuhhhs!” He called them over, mouth filled with meat. Students at the neighboring table stared on in disgust or just shock, unsurprisingly several girls were swooning as if he was defending them from a meat monster that had threaten their lives. Sexy does let you get away with a lot of atrocities.

“Zack, why are you sexually assaulting a roasted turkey leg,” Jason joked, sitting at down, immediately reaching for three slices of French toast from a stack Zack had at the table.

“First of all Jason, this is a leg of mutton, you uncultured swine.” He chastised, barely intelligible as he continued to eat, “uh second! Alpha says we can eat what we want and it is all free!”

“Yes, Zack is a pig but for once, he isn’t wrong,” Trini said, reaching for an entire pizza pie while Zack drank the boat of gravy to wash down the mutton.

“You guys are gross and you’re going to kill yourself eating like that,”

“You wanna see gross,” Zack said, his mouth opening show to the mangled food in his mouth. “This place is rubbing off on you, you need to stop being a prissy little prince.”

Jason rolled his eyes and continues eating a normal amount of food, at the right pace.

“I was forced to acquired a taste for half spoiled milk and blue bread on the isle, I doubt fresh pizza will kill me,” Trini said, indulging in the buffet, well there was bound to be something she and Zack have in common.

“I’d trade a moldy piece of bread on the isle for everything here,” Jason said, glaring at the delicious piece of maple syrup covered French toast. He had to keep reminding himself this place, these people and these things all had to be destroyed, so he couldn’t just roll around in it like they were or he would be a hypocrite.

“And people say I’m crazy,” Zack remarked, downing an enter gravy boat. “You’re certifiable Jason Gothel. No one in their right mind actually likes the isle, pride or no pride.”

He just huffed and continued eating his food. The isle may not be the best place in the world but it was his home. It was a part of his identity. It was where his only family was.

 

Around twenty minutes before their first period Prince Billy came walking into the cafeteria, his face buried in an oversized book with several colorful pieces of bookmarks sticking out. Every so and then he’d bump into others kids who complained but he didn’t seem to hear, he even half trips over a skateboard in the hallway but never removed his face from the book.

Without looking up from his book he was able to successfully navigate his way to the breakfast buffet line, wait his turn, grabbed a bowl of cereal, a carton of milk, a spoon and a small container of chocolate covered donuts holes.

What did cause him to look up was Rebecca, loudly calling his name from two tables behind him, in the center of the room. “Billy! Billy! Over here! Sit with us.”

Billy smiled and walked over to the table. “Hey guys!” Billy greeted, after he scanned the table he saw that it was the usual crowd with the subtraction of Tommy and the addition of Kim and Lil Pearly Rider. 

“We didn’t know you were coming to breakfast, you usually eat in your room,” Rebecca pointed out, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. The table was packed, only made to hold three people on either side. He could squeeze next to pearl considering she was small but he happened to notice Jason, Trini and Zack eating enthusiastically at a table by themselves and had suddenly made up his mind to sit with them.

“The table is full and you guys seemed comfortable, I’m going to head over to eat with the rest of the isle gang, see you guys in class,” Billy stated cheerfully, turning to leave.

“Don’t go!” Rebecca suddenly shouted, “Pearl was just about to move, right sweetie? You said you were done eating right,” she urged.

“No I wasn’t,” Pearl said, only half finished with her banana pancakes. Rebecca sent her a death glare and kicked her in the shin under the table. Pearl instantly went quiet.

Amanda nudged Kim in her side and snickered, “Talk about desperate…she is trying to get asked to the ceremony,” she whispered.

Kim couldn’t help giggling. She had somehow managed to get long time best friends to start gossiping about each other to her. Damn she was good.

“No it’s cool, I invited them here, I should be reaching out to them,” Billy encouraged, “Like you guys did for Kim.” Kimberly smiled awkwardly, not appreciating being singled out. It was best that the royals did not remember she was a villain kid and she especially needed Ty to forget she was Frollo’s daughter.

“Kim is different, she wants to fit in.” Amanda responded, seeing that Rebecca was one second away from punching out a twelve year old and chaining Billy to the seat. “The others are just trouble. That one girl doesn’t even speak how are we supposed to reach out to her? She’s a wall, blocking all contact,” she argued, pointing over to the anti-social Trini.

“I think you’re wrong about them,” The prince affirmed sincerely, before turning to leave.  
  
That made Kimberly smile, yeah he was gullible and too trusting but he was a genuine person if she ever saw one. Some part of her really wished his idea had a chance of working, she wished he could be the knight in shining armor that saves them from the villains. But this was not a fairy tale and they were the villains people needed saving from.

 

By the time Billy had walked over there Zack was entertaining the others with his impression of a walrus, his resourcefulness lead him to use breadsticks for tusks. It managed to get a laugh out of Jason and Trini. They were so wrapped up in the performance that they didn’t notice Billy was there until he rested down his tray of food and the oversized ancient book.

“Morning, you guys seem to be enjoying your breakfast. I’ll tell our chef.” he greeted, cheerfully. “By the way Zack great rendition of a walrus.”

“Thanks man,” Zack chortles, “I’ve honed my craft.”  

Billy chuckles and starts assembling his breakfast, pouring the milk on top of his captain crunch cereal and then he does the weirdest thing, he drops the chocolate covered donut holes into the bowl and starts shoving the mixture into his mouth.

Jason’s eyes widen in fascination, Trini’s grimaces and Zack grins in admiration; he was now positively smitten with the prince.  
  
“So, how was everything going? Settling in alright?”Billy asks, still chewing as he talks. It is makes Jason smile faintly, he does not know why. Maybe it’s the fact Billy is going out of his to ensure their comfort or the cute why he chews. If that is a thing, how can someone chew cutely? Billy found a way to, somehow.

“Got no complaints,” Zack answers, “Well…maybe can I start taking night classes or something? I’m not much of an early morning kind of guy.”

“Sorry,” Billy apologizes, resting down his food shovel, “Eight o’clock breakfast and classes are at 9am in the morning, Zordon’s orders, today being the exception. I have asked for an adjustment. It has been proven many times that teens are more alert later in the day. But he’s headmaster and an immortal being so I doubt that rule will ever change.”

“Zordon’s immortal?” Jason investigates, trying to be casual about it. “That’s so cool, tell me more about it,” he said adding a disarming smile.  
  
“Yes,” Billy says confused, “How do you not know that? You mother is his arch-enemy; Rita Gothel was also an immortal. They were allies at one point before Rita betrayed him.” It was clear that Billy had no intention to dreg up the past but he was rightfully puzzled that Jason did not know this basic history fact.

Jason’s disarming smile falters. His mother was an immortal being and she never told him, he contemplates. What else is she hiding from him? “Well you learn something new every day,” He says, releasing a dry awkward laugh.

There was a silence as Billy ate his cereal and Jason started revaluating some things his mother had told him. Just in time he was saved by the bell, before he could have really done some mentally damage forming conspiracies. The bell rang, and like clockwork the students started filing out of the cafeteria, still chatting as usual.

“Where is everyone going,” the walrus impersonator asked, “do we follow?”

“They are going to their various classes. You need to go to yours,” Billy said, not affected by the Bell, still eating his cereal. Trini, Jason and Zack stared at him, blinking synchronized to illustrate their cluelessness. “You each were sent letters, I helped Zordan come up with your schedule for the whole month and made Alpha delivery them personally.”

“We got a bunch of papers through our mail slot,” Trini admitted, guiltily pushing her hair behind her ears. “But we didn’t have time to read all of it. We read the shiny gold enveloped about breakfast time and told the guys.”

“Does that mean we get to skip class for the day?” Zack asked hopefully.

“Of course not, you would just have to go to your rooms to read through your mail,” Billy said, killing the boy’s hope of a lazy day in.

The son of Shan Yu groaned, slamming his head down onto lunch table. 

“Don’t worry you don’t need to do all of that,” Billy chimed in, “I have everyone schedule memorized, today is a half day so luckily you only have two each classes. Trini & Kim have History with Zordon in the library now and Zack & Jason as physical education with alpha in the pit, then you have lunch, and then your final class for the day is Art therapy with Rapunzel.”

“How do we know where to go? This place is huge,” Trini pointed out, noticing that Kim had left with her group. There was a pang of hurt and disappointment in her chest knowing that Kim didn’t even signal them that she was leaving. It hurt for no real reason.

“All your Zeo phones should all come pre-programmed with a detailed map of the school and a GPS,” The prince informed, standing up, ushering the gang out of the cafeteria.”Have fun guys!”  Like twin zombies Zack and Trini dragged their lifeless bodies out of the cafeteria on their way to class.

The unofficial leader of the group stayed behind and this caught Billy’s attention. The Atlantean prince sat back down and gave Jason his full attention. “Do you not want to go to class? Are you nervous about your first day, because it is very---” he asked.

“No Billy, I am not nervous,” Jason interrupted, rolling up the right pant leg of his baggy jeans, he revealed an outdated knee brace. “I got in an accident and this knee has been giving me trouble since, it hurts a lot when I put pressure on it. Can I get an exemption from P.E?”

Billy lifted up his leg slight, inspected it intently and gently rested it down, an eccentric twinkle in his eyes when he looked at Jason. “You could easily get an exemption for this, maybe do art therapy earlier instead, or I could do you one better?”

“What are you implying,” Jason asked, getting suspicious as Billy eyes’ kept twinkling and his smile grew wider.

“I’m not implying anything. I am guaranteeing that I can reduce the pain and restore 80-90% functioning and strength in your knees!” Billy proclaims excitedly, standing up and putting his hand out for Jason to take.

“Ooh a guarantee, that is a pretty strong word to use your highness,” Jason smirked, taking his hand and using it to help pull himself up. “I hope you can back it up.”

“Just watch me,” Billy says confidently, leading Jason out of the cafeteria, still holding his hands. “I’ve been working on this for month now but I’ve had no one with a real injury to test it on.” He left the giant book he was invested in on the table, like it meant nothing to him.

“Where are we going Billy?” The son of Gothel asked, as he was being pulled in some unfamiliar direction. “Don’t we both have class,” he reminded.

“Don’t worry about that I skip class all the time,” the prince says absentmindedly.

“Oh really now,” Jason smirked; considerably surprised a hero had the guts to skip class.

Billy’s hand let go of Jason’s, he slaps it over his mouth in surprise and shame, “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Yes you did,” The villain confirmed, chucking as his reaction.

“It’s usually only to do important prince…stuff-f” He puttered,” like to write my first royal decree, visit sick children in the hospital or…build a sleek new exoskeleton, that attaches to any appendage and enhances its capabilities tenfold.”

“Exoskeleton building is very princely, it is right up there with slaying a dragon and chivalry,” Jason jested, his toned laced with sarcasm.

“Thank you for recognizing that scientific innovation really is just as important to princehood as everything else,” Billy said not picking up on the sarcasm. He was leading Jason out of the Aurodan prep castle, and towards the path of the Atlantean castle that magically stayed afloat atop the water body separating Auradon and the isle of the lost.

 

 

**The Great Library, Auradon Prep**

The electronic map of Auradon in the Zeo phones was surprisingly useful, precise and accessible for people with all different kinds of map reading abilities.  Trini did make it to class later than everyone else because she left the cafeteria a few minutes later, was dragging her feet and sightseeing. She really didn’t want to do be in a classroom with these people.

But the minute she entered classroom she regretted being late, all eyes were on her as she interrupted Zordon’s lecture by opening the door to the left wing of the library. To make matters worse she could hear Rebecca and Amanda whispering about her and snickering. When she looked in the direction of the whispering her eyes connected with Kim’s, who just gave her a sheepish smile and sorry eyes. In retaliation Trini mustered up a glare and averted her eyes immediately.

“Ah, Trinity, we’re delighted that you made it here safely. Since it is your first day we’ll chalk up your tardiness to you getting lost,” Zordon said, ushering her to take a seat. “But next time it will result in a demerit, three demerits means a Saturday detention.” Oh he was that kind of teacher, Trini thought. He means business, the Isle had its share of strict teachers and she was surprised Auradon did too.

Trini nodded in acknowledgement and went to the back of the class. There was already a humongous history book on her desk.

“For the benefit of those who weren’t here and those who weren’t paying attention,” Zordon said, proving his point by throwing an eraser at a student who had already fallen asleep. The guy abruptly jumped up, frightened so the entire class laughed, but only briefly before being silenced by Zordon’s icy glare.

“Turn to page 500, you should have been introduced to the great Villain/Hero war last semester, this semester we’ll focus on the aftermath of the war and how those on both sides suffered,” The android headmaster said, prompting the whole class to look at Trini and Kim, for reactions.

Ty, the son of Belle and the beast started laughing, breaking the awkward silence. “How both sides were affected? If that isn’t a load of bull, anything the Villains got after the war was their own damn fault. They were evil and they did horrible things to our parents and grandparents,” He ranted, challenging the headmaster’s narrative.

“Child, as veteran of this war who has lost more than you will ever lose in your lifetime,” Zordon countered his close-mindedness with his cold fury from years of contemplation. “I am not sorry for the villains, but I weep for their children who were all born innocent, whose eyes were not even open when during the great war, who could not have chosen their parents. They are the ones who suffered and still suffer.”

“Hey Kim and…Dee Dee was it? Are you suffering?” Ty rudely asked Kim, making it clear he wanted her to agree with him.

 Taken off guard she chuckled awkwardly, she glances back at Trini’s miserable expression and Ty’s mischievous smirk and knew what she had to do. She twirled her long hair between her fingers and smirked at Zordon. “Yes I’m suffering…a migraine. How long is this class again?”

The entire class erupted in a long hearty laughter, the top tier hero kids sitting beside or near Kim were the loudest. From the back of the room Trini could see Ty possessively wrap his hand around Kimberly’s shoulder, as if she had passed some initiation. It caused her blood to boil in her veins.

Zordon just sighed frustrated, his disappointment in the state of this generation very apparent. To his surprise Trini raised her hands. “Yes Trinity do you have some insight that Kimberly may have over looked?”

“I have questions actually,” She stated, forcing down her anger.

“I will answer them, as long as they are relevant to our topic,” he answered, intrigued.

“They are very relevant.” The student challenged, trying to hide the pain in her voice. “If you feel so sorry for us innocent kids, why didn’t you help us? You couldn’t send someone into the Isle to rescue us earlier?”  

The Wizard stared at the child’s delicate expression, she knew so little about the tragedy, he had to fight no to unload their entire history on her. “There was an attempt to rescue villain children and some partners of villains who had been rehabilitated or  were forcibly held there but it was a disaster. It was the brain child of Milo Thatch, husband of Queen Kida and Prince William’s father. We planned to raise the magic barrier for an hour on an unsuspecting day, go into the Isle of the lost and rescues as many refugees as possible. During the debacle as Auradon’s soliders tried ripping crying children from the hands of villain mothers and fathers who refused to give their child a better life, four villains escaped and attacked Auradon, more specifically Atlantis castle.” Kim and Trini silently absorbed the story, without much thought they figured the four villains were their parents. None of their parents had mentioned that the heroes tried to rescue them before and it was in none of their history books.

“They put the army to sleep with some potion, tried to kidnap the young prince, and hold him ransom but the Queen fought them off. During the battle Milo was stabbed with a raggedy blade that had been dipped in rare snake venom, within the hour he was dead. The Queen in mourning called for a retreat and changed the aim of the mission from rescue to capture. The villains were recaptured and the Queen never attempted liberating the children again,” The teacher clarified, examining the faces of the descendants of the villains. Both girls looked deep in reflection while the hero children chatted loudly. They already knew this and it did not concern them so they showed little care.

For the rest of the class Trini diligently flipped through history book, paying close attention Zordon, trying to learn as much as she could about their history, as was possible in the seventy five minute class. Kim had to try really hard to maintain the social momentum she had created with the royals but it was going well, Ty frequently flirted with her to Amanda’s chagrin. Every now and then she could find herself glancing back at Trin, her face buried in the large history book like a model student.

The way she would squint and pout every time she had trouble reading the fine print was really fascinating to Kim, a lot more fascinating than Ty’s story of when he when the regional tourney championships.

 

 

 

**The pit, in the underground caverns of Auradon prep**

The pit was exactly that, a pit. Under Auradon prep there was a cave that was hallowed out to use as a space for physical education. Zack was genuinely amazed, his eyes wondering over the rough mountainous exterior of the place, it reminded him of the mountain where Rita’s hideout was.

Alpha the AI, the disembodied voice from the automated limousine had taken form, he had a little robot body, and it was very nonthreatening. He was giving them some speech and explaining the rules but Zack was hardly paying attention, he was looking around the room for Jason but he was nowhere in sight.

“In preparation for another Kingdom wide conflict, all Aurodan students are trained in self defense. Here in the pit you will fight holographic monsters and each other, we will use a variety of techniques but wrestling is what we’re focusing on this semester. If you’re good enough you might even make our school mix martial arts team, the rangers,” Alpha informed, scanning the room of excited students, violence is usually a huge crowd pleaser. “Anyone has any questions before we beginning?”

Colt charming raised his hand and Alpha let out an audible groan and interjects, “If you make a fight club reference you are expelled,” he warns, pointing at the guy.

Discouraged Colt lowered his hand. That was exactly what he was going to do. How unoriginal, Alpha murmured. Zack was lost, what the hell was fight club and why was Colt forbidden from mentioning it.

“Alright! Let’s begin!” Alpha exclaimed as the rocks and pebbles in the middle of the pit began to rise and join together into clumps. These clumps merged with the other clumps to form two large rocky clay monsters that glowed. They obediently stayed in place as Alpha ordered, just softly growling and groaning. “Okay who is up first?”

Jumping down into the pit, Colt smirked cracking his knuckles. “I’ll be first,” He volunteered, followed by a roar of cheers from his entourage.

‘Your funeral,” Zack swore he heard Alpha mutter as the prince steps forward. “Before you challenge a putty, I have some tips for----

“I don’t need any tips robo-gimp, it’s just a hologram like a video game!” He interrupts, running into the pit towards a putty. 

The docile rock monster sprung into action, lifting its hard boulder fist to the air, before smacking Colt in the chest with it. The teen went flying to the front of the class and slammed into the entrance door, the wind being knocked out of him.

After a few seconds he was moving, groaning as he limped back to the standing area, his friends running to meet him half way.

“That’s one strong ass hologram!!!” Zack cackled, holding his stomach as he laughed. A couple kids started softly snickering alongside him but glares from Colt has his gang shut them up.

Having assessed the situation Zack leaped down into the pit, having just enough common sense to stay on the edge of the ring. “What tips you got?” He asked, the robot, ready to show these princes and princess what a real fight looks like but knowing full well this is unknown territory.

“Just a few, duck the first punch, they always throw a punch first. Then aim for the center mass, pick it up, lift with your legs and slam it back down onto the ground. It will fall apart like glass, Break one putty then leave the ring immediately.” Alpha instructed, having a little more faith in the villain.  

The son of Shan Yu looked over to the ring of monster and nodded confidently, “I can do that…do I get any armor?”

“Only chosen rangers get armor,” Alpha stared blankly, pointing to the box of equipment “I can give you a motorcycle helmet, gloves and knee pads.”

“I’ll take the helmet and gloves,” Zack said, putting on the gloves and motorcycle helmet. “Wish me luck!” He said, stalking towards the putty he plans to fight.

“How come he gets gear and I didn’t!” Colt griped from sidelines. Not that the limited amount of gear would have help him do any better.

“Because you didn’t ask!” The robot teacher snapped, “And I don’t like you!” He added.

Even Colt’s goons started laughing at his expense this time. The laughter quieted down when Alpha raised his hand and pointed to the pit, all needed to be paying attention when Zack either succeed or failed; trial and error was the best teacher.

Meanwhile in the ring the son of Shan Yu assumed a fighting stance, slowly circling a particularly rock monster, eyeing its midsection through his open helmet window. He recalled and utilized all the strategies his father had taught him. It was now or never.

Letting out a great Hun battle cry, Zack charged towards the putty at top speed. Instinctively the putty raised his arm to punch Zack, like Alpha had mentioned. Before he could make contact with his face, Zack dodged just in time, almost limbo-ing under the stone fist.

Having evaded the punch, Zack executed the next phase of the instructions. He wrapped his arms around the midsections of the putty, enclosing it in a half bear hug. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and tried picking up the giant rock monster. It was heavy as expected but doable; the weight became bearable when he started lifting with his legs.

Gritting his teeth, he managed to pick up the monster off the ground. Holding it up as high as he could, he then slammed it back on the ground, against two large boulders sticking up out of the cave floor.

The rock monster shattered into smaller pebbles, just as Alpha said.

The class erupted with applause and cheers for Zack. He even heard some wolf whistles and flirtatious cries from the girls on the sidelines. He had a wide grin on his face as he waved to them and blew kisses their way. In all essence this is his dream come true, to be adored and famous for doing something cool and physical. When you’re an assassin slash villainous warrior you don’t get applause when you do your job and it’s in your best interest to keep a low profile. So he basked in the warmth of their admiration, in case he wouldn’t ever feel it again.

“Time to leave Zack,” Alpha called to him, “It’s someone else’s turn!”

“No way! I still have to kill the other one!” He says running over to the intact putty. He wanted to feel that thrill again, “You can build more.”

“Zack the rules state---

“Screw the rules! I have a hang of this!” The arrogant teen shouted, repeating the same steps he had with the first putty. He dodged the punch, wrapped his arms around its midsection was about to pick it up,

He then heard the pebbles of the putty he had demolished start to rise and join together in clumps, the clumps merging to form another putty.

 They can regenerate.

 They can fucking regenerate! He screamed internally.

Why hadn’t Alpha told him that?

He regretted not leaving the pit after his round as soon as he heard putty behind him growl.

With one strong swat of the monster’s hand Zack flew across the room, colliding helmet first with the wall. It was few seconds before he was moving; he lifted up his head and coughs a bit of blood. It was painful, humiliating and painfully humiliating but it was not over.

Zack, unlike Colt who landed within the pit boundaries, he was still in the ring, ergo still fair game. The putties charged towards him, running at a higher speed than was indicated before.

“Zack increased the difficulty mode,” Alpha stated, “Ai yi yi!!”

 As the putties charged towards Zack he tried to stand up but his body ached like hell and was not cooperating with his brain’s commands. But he doesn’t blame his body, his brain is the jackass that got them in this situation.

With a bit of willpower he just attempts to scramble to his feet, but he stumbles back down to the ground. He at least removes the helmet so he can see and breathe better.

The putties made their way over to him, grunting and groaning menacingly. He just looks up at them and smirks, this is about to hurt.

They start lifting their legs to stomp on his injured body.

 Before Zack has time to roll out of the way, something torpedoes through the midsection of the putty shattering its hard boulder body into tiny pebbles.

He makes out that it was not indeed a rocket but a person, that kicked their way through a putty. The person was wearing a motor cycle helmet and a leather jacket, but unlike his helmet this dude’s own was a vibrant green. 

With one putty in pebbles the mysterious person jumps high into the air, arching their legs before kicking the another putty in the face. The monster fell back flat on its back but didn’t shatter so Zack’s rescuer leaped into the air and land right in the middle of the putty shattering it to bits.

When he landed flat on the ground, he reached his hand out to Zack, who gladly takes it. The person wrapped Zack’s arm around his shoulders and pulled him towards the edge of ring.  He rested Zack comfortable on a flat boulder to sit, while Alpha examined his injuries.

“Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!” The crowd roared, cheering louder than it had ever had for Zack. Several students ran up to the mysterious person, clapping them on the back and even hugging them.

More impressed then jealous Zack gave his hero his credit, “Dude that was awesome! You have to teach me your moves!”He said putting his fist out to be bumped.

“No can do, ancient family secret,” His savior said, pulling off his helmet. “If I did, I’d have to kill you.”

When the mysterious person pulled off their helmet, long luscious brown hair fell out of the helmet and onto their shoulders and framing their small round petite face.

“You’re a girl,” Zack guesses, taking notice of their full lips pink and fierce brown eyes.

The hero, everyone dubbed Tommy huffed, running their hand through their sweaty hair, “Sometimes.”

 

 

 

**Atlantis Castle, afloat in Auradon waters.**

The primary mode of transport to the floating castle of Atlantis was gondola. Jason asked if they had anything faster, Billy claims they have a jet ski and a ferry but Zordon has the keys and won’t let him get them without his mother’s permission. “I don’t know how to drive and there are disastrous results when I try,” Billy admitted sheepishly.

Jason chuckled inwardly, “Well I can drive but somehow that always ends up in disasters too.” His mind wonders as they slowly move through the water, gliding his hand along the water’s surface. “I can’t do anything right so it’s no surprise that I can’t drive well either,” he mutters, mostly to himself.

“Don’t say that,” Billy scolded, having overhead him, he stopped rowing the gondola to give Jason his attention. “Everyone has skills and talents, my parents always said that. Maybe driving is not your main talented but you have more.”

“How do you know for sure?” Jason countered, growing defensive.

“I don’t know,” He admitted honestly, thinking more before he continued. “I just do, maybe it’s the fact it is statistically impossible for anyone to be completely incapable of anything.”

Jason nodded, not wanting to go deeply into all the times his mother has called him out on being useless or worthless. Billy could be a great pawn and its best to keep him happy.

“So…how does the exoskeleton work again?” He asked, distracting Billy from their earlier topic.

“Oh you it’s a metal skeletal brace that attaches to any one of your limbs----“  Billy went on and on about how the contraption was supposed to work and Jason just stared at him faking interest. He was interested just not in that techno babble, he was far more invested in the way Billy talked animatedly when passionate about something, with the use of hand gestures or just by flailing his arms around to illustrate his excitement.

It was the middle of the day; the Auradon sun was high and bright in the sky. It shone down on Billy who stood in the gondola, rowing it while blocking the sun shine from Jason, who sat. The sun shine illuminated Billy’s dark umber skin and made his white smile even more brilliant. But what always manages to catch Jason’s attention is the way Billy’s eyes would sparkle every time he talks about something that makes him happy.

Jason wondered if his fascination with Billy’s happiness was jealously, he can’t honesty remember a time in his life where he was as happy as Billy was on such an average day.

“Jason…why are you staring at me like that?” Billy asks bluntly, growing suspicious of the silent attention Jason is giving him. It was making him uncomfortable in a way.

“I just…..really like science Billy,” Jason said sarcastically, unable to come up with a good excuse, now aware Billy had trouble recognizing sarcasm.

“Me too!” Billy squeals, confirming Jason’s deductions.

 

Inside the castle Billy sneaks Jason down several flights of stairs. The stairs were made of an aqua marble and the railings were made of gold. It was far more decadent and lavish than the school dorms, which was already the grandest thing any of the villain kids had ever seen. They hid behind large potted plants and furniture, dodging guards and electronic sensors.

“With all this sneaking around I’d think you were ashamed of me,” Jason purred in Billy’s ears as he suddenly presses him against the wall of a tight corner to evade a female guard walking by with a sword in hand.

A shiver went down Billy’s spine when Jason’s breath brushed against his ear.

“Oh no…no….no…,” Billy protested making several unconvincing expressions “It is just…I’m…. I’m…”He stuttered, having trouble coming up with a believable excuse.

“You’re ….skipping class…. and don’t want to get caught?” Jason suggests, handing Billy a plausible excuse, knowing full well how suspicious it would look taking a villain into his bedroom, taking a male villain to his bedroom.

“Yes! Exactly!” The prince exclaimed as if he has been given an epiphany. “I don’t want us to get caught skipping class,” he repeats unnecessarily, as if to capture the idea and make it his.

The villain kid huffed, took Billy’s hand and started dragging him through back out the tight corner. “The coast is clear, we should get going,” He sounded peeved, he was feeling a little offended Billy was ashamed to be caught alone with him. I guess he doesn’t want to give people wrong ideas, Jason thought. He is a prince so there has to be a princess somewhere in Auradon waiting for him to sweep her off her feet.

 

With one fell swoop Billy swept a bunch of gadgets, gears and greasy machine parts off the counter and into a nearby trunk, clearing an area for Jason to sit.

“You stay right there, I’ll be back!” Billy said excitedly, before quickly running off into the other direction, just as quickly as he left he came back, brandishing a box of donuts. “Here eat these while I look for the exoskeleton.”

Jason just nodded his head complying, taking a donut out of the box and taking a bite of it. It was not bad. While waiting for Billy to reemerge from wherever those crashing sounds were coming from his eyes searched the room, if it wasn’t for the huge bed the corner and the half open closet filled with expensive clothes you’d mistake this face for a lab or auto shop.

But unlike a lab it was not sterile and cold, it was very much lived in and homey. There were a few drink stains lying around, some family pictures, some action figures and even music playing in the background. It was country music, not even country pop but straight up country music. That said a lot about Billy.  

As Jason was licking chocolate icing off his fingers, Billy came rushing in with some strange doohickey in his hand. He grabbed a small wooden stool, placed it in front of Jason, sat on it and rested Jason’s leg in his lap.

Jason looked down at Billy curiously, as he lifted up his leg and inspected it once again. “You don’t have any metal pins in your leg right?” He asked cautiously.  
  
“No, none that I can remember,” Jason responds immediately.

“Have you ever been exposed to high level radiation?” Billy continues questioning.

“No,” Jason answers blankly, squinting his eyes in suspicion. “Why?”

“No reason,” Billy says sheepishly. The prince thinks to himself, before asking,“Have you ever been pregnant or might become pregnant?”

“First of all, that is biologically impossible for me personally,” Jason deadpanned, eyes showing legitimate fear. “But damn Billy if one of the side effects of your exoskeleton is miscarriages I don’t think I want to use it.”

“The exoskeleton is perfectly safe!” Billy said defensively, “I was just…covering my bases.”

Jason sighed, “Are you sure it has no bad side effects?” He was testing the limits of his trust.

“Define ‘bad,’ It’s a pretty ambiguous word. Bad compared to what?” Billy rambles on nervously.

“Billy!” Jason cried out in frustration.

“Is slight hair loss really that bad?” Billy says, removing Jason’s old brace and started clamping three connected thin metal bands to his leg.

Reflexively, Jason’s fingers combed through his lush dirty blonde hair. It was the one thing his mother has always adore about him. He prayed to god he isn’t jeopardizing his lovely hair just to keep Billy happy, and to gain more functioning in his legs, yeah that too.  

The jewel in the middle of the brace glowed, Billy looked up and gave Jason thumbs up. “Done!”

“How will I know if it works?” The skeptical teen asks, slowly sliding down from the counter,

“Try it out, do something you had trouble doing before,”

Jason smirks at Billy, runs over to the end of the room at top speed, runs up the wall briefly before flipping backwards, sticking the landing. He didn’t fall and his knee wasn’t screaming in agony. The flip was gratuitous showing off to impress Billy but it still felt amazing.

“Woo!” He yells triumphantly, running over to Billy, picking him up off the ground and capturing him in a tight bear hug. “You did it Billy! I feel fantastic! I haven’t been able to do that in months!”

“Can you put me down now Jason?” Billy requested bluntly, his face showing his bewilderment and discomfort.

“Sure, of course, sorry!” Jason blurted out, hurriedly putting Billy down and running towards to the other side of the room, pretending to jog. A wide blush ran from his cheeks to his neck, what was I thinking, he mentally scolded himself.

He glanced over to see Billy was straightening his sweater vest, removing the creases Jason made. He hadn’t meant to invade Billy’s personal space and hold him, but he was happy and wanted to share that with the person who made him happy. It hurt to be turned away like that, even if Billy was just a pawn.

He was so embarrassed, he started sweating. Which was even more embarrassing, he was getting hot from a simple hug.

“Try kicking Jason, I’ll look for some boards for you to break!” Billy ran off again.

He did as he was told and started kicking the air fast and hard, his movements were precise and strong. He could start using his feet in fights again, not just relying on punching.

 A heat was spreading through Jason’s body.  This wasn’t a warmth that came from being embarrassed. This was an unnatural burning sensation, coming from his leg, and it was rapidly spreading through his entire body.

“Billy!!!” Jason shrieked, “Take this thing off! It is roasting me alive!”

The prince ran out of the backroom carrying an arm full of plywood, he drops them onto the floor, runs over to Jason, rolled up his right pant leg and started to pry the metal braces off of his knee.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! ” Billy apologized repeatedly, as his pressed his bare hands on the latch of the piping hot metal. It dropped to the floor with a clang.

Both boys sighed in relief. Billy ran over to the counter, grabbed a tube, squirted its contents onto his hands, rubbed then together before heading back over to Jason.

“Burn cream,” Billy stated, rubbing his hands from the end of Jason’s thigh to just below his knee, where the braces were placed. Jason sighed in satisfaction as Billy thoroughly massaged the superficial burn. “I am always prepared for the unexpected…though this isn’t the first time I’ve burnt myself and someone else in this room.”

“Aww and here I thought we had something special,” Jason mused smiling as Billy diligently wrapped his knee in a bandage, though Jason has gotten worst sun burns than this. “What do you think went wrong?”

“The power source,” Billy grumbled, using a piece of cloth to lift up the still steaming knee brace. “The Zeo crystal fragment is far too of an unstable for this, yet mere electricity is too weak and it would require constant charging if the user is active. It should be made for active users!”

The burn Jason suffered reminded him of the coin in his pocket that got warm as he got closer to the castle. It only cooled when Billy took him to his room at the bottom of the castle. Those coins whatever they were; are a source of power and Billy needed power. It would not be too strange if Jason were to suggest it.

“How about those power coins,” He proposed, trying to hid his secret agenda. “I’ve read in our textbooks that they were really powerfully like the Zeo crystals…..but are more user friendly…I might be wrong…I don’t know.”

“You’re a genius Jason!” Billy gushed, grabbing Jason’s shoulders, shaking them lightly. “The power coins are perfect. If I imbue the exo-skeleton with energy from one of the coins it would run forever!”

“Awesome, I’d love to see them.” Jason chimed in, “Go get them and we’ll start now.”

“I don’t have them,” Billy suddenly realized, “Zordon has them, I won’t be able to pick one until my coming of age ceremony. Well one chooses me, if I’m worthy. It is this whole tradition thing.” He said, reattaching the old brace.

The villain in training had to do everything to keep his smile from melting instantly, “Well the ceremony isn’t far away, I can come right? I’d love to see the power coins, you can fix my brace right there and I’ll be up and running in no time.”

“Yes everyone in the kingdom is invited, you are included in that,” The prince assured.

Jason said regaining his beaming smile. “Cool. I’ll tell the gang.”

“But the coins are kept in the temple at the top of the castle, only my closest loved ones can be there during the choosing, my mom, my dad if he wasn’t dead, Zordon and Alpha…..I mean I can also invite my girlfriend but I don’t have one. I might just take Rebecca instead of going alone because my mom keeps reminding me I should broaden my horizons and date…” Billy elaborated and for once Jason hung on every single word. 

A light bulb set off in his head and the prince’s words played over in his thoughts, “I can also invite my girlfriend.” That was it. He just needed to get Billy a girlfriend before the ceremony, lucky for him Trini has a love potion and already has a motive to marry the prince, everything was about to fall into place.

Jason looked at the clock on the wall and act surprised. “Oh Billy I have to go, PE and lunch are over. I have art therapy and if there is anyone that needs therapy it is me, am I right? Let’s go!”He blurted out, rushing to his feet.

“Okay, you’re right I have physics class, I actually like physics so I don’t want to skip either,” Billy says, dropping what he was doing and following behind the villain kid, who showed unusual excitement.

As Billy rowed them to the shore Jason looked back at the top of the castle, there was a pointy little temple on top of the castle. That was where it was going to happen. That was where Trini would steal the power coins. Their parents would conquer Auradon, it would be all because of them and his mother would be pleased with him, for all his life he bets.

“We should do this again!” Billy suggests, smiling warmly at him, probably another sentiment to help him feel welcomed at the school.

He just nods his head in agreement, enjoying the thoughtful idea because in a few days their time here in Auradon will fade like a fantasy and he will grow to forget ever being treated with such care and consideration.

He hoped.

 

  

**The Garden, Auradon Prep**

The art therapy class was held in the garden according to Billy and the according to the GPS and that was behind the castle. The garden was spacious and of course covered with a variety of flowers and fruits. The scent shifted as you moved through the various areas, when you passed the cherry blossom the place smelt like cherry blossoms and when you passed the lavender, the place smelled like Lavender and so on.

The sun shined down on the entire place, which was good for the plants but Jason was getting sick and tired of it. He would probably have to ask for some sunscreen if he was going to survive until Billy’s coming of age ceremony.

The art therapy class was held under a shady, well crafted wooden pavilion that the greenery had taken over, vines and flowers growing over the top resembling the canopy of the rainforest and vines grew within the creases. It was attractive, let’s leave it at that.

Rapunzel, Jason assumed was the brunette, short haired older women who was looking at Zack’s easel, with a disapproving expression. “Really Zachery, I said to paint your deepest desire, not pornography.”

“Me getting blown on the hood of a bugatti is my deepest desire and Its art not porn!” He protested, as she tried to conceal what was on the paper.

Trini leaned over to Jason when he took his seat, between her and Kim “Zack said you weren’t in P.E or at lunch, what were you doing?” She whispered.

“Just busy thinking how Billy could use a girlfriend?” Jason said, a Cheshire grin on his face. “And how you’re a single girl looking for a rich prince to marry.”

“I hate you,” Trini groaned, her magic paint brush now painting a vivid picture of her standing over Jason’s dismembered corpse.

Kim also leaned over to Jason while Rapunzel was distracted with Zack’s antics. “What exactly do you mean, you better had been trying to find the coins!” She whisper screamed.

“Yes I was, it turns out Billy gets his pick of the coins at his coming of age ceremony,” He said, explaining slowly. “But It turns out only his closest relatives can witness it, so his mom, zordon and… _his girlfriend._ ”

“ooooh,” Kimberly smiled, filling in the pieces. “And Trini just happens to have a love potion, and a grandmother that wants her to be royalty.”

“I hate you too!” Trini shrieked, the magic paintbrush immediately adding Kimberly’s dismembered corpse to the picture.

“That’s the spirit Trinity! Release that negative energy!” Rapunzel encouraged.

 

 


	3. I put a spell on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions and lots of it.

 

Later that night, the children from the isle of the lost ventured into the cafeteria. The place was pitch black as they sneaked around, each had acquired a talent for moving stealthily in the dark. The cuckoo clock on the wall read twelve midnight when the gang slipped through the double doors into the cafeteria.

Once inside they met a spacious chrome spotless kitchen, with a flick of the light switch they saw more utensils and equipment than they honestly know what to do with. Pots hung from strategically placed rods and fresh fruit and vegetables were on the counters in baskets and bowls. But none of those will be used tonight, Trini runs towards the fridge while Kim and Zack search the cabinet. Jason sat on a stool idly fiddling with his green power coin, for some reason he wasn’t very enthusiastic about making Billy fall in love with Trini as he think he would be.

“What should we put them in,” Kim asks, holding up a basket of freshly picked apples. “We could go for the classic?” She smirks, shining a red apple.

“Too clichéd,” Trini replied, taking out some pop tarts from the fridge. “He will see that a mile away, he’s gullible not stupid.” She takes a bite of one of the strawberry frozen pop tarts.

“Don’t put it in a strawberry poptart,” Zack groans, walking over and taking out the chocolate poptart. “I hate those and Billy might too.”

Kim piled food unto the counters, from fruits and vegetables to bags of chips. “Then we have to put it in food we know he would eat for sure, does he need to eat all of it or just taste it?”

“All of it just to cover our bases,” Trini sigh, “I don’t want to risk him falling out of love with me before I have a chance to steal the coins.”

“Donuts,” The son of Mother Gothel contributed. “Billy loves donuts, especially crispy, creamy ones, with chocolate icing.”

“How do you know?” Kim asked, her eyebrows rose in suspicion.

“I’ve seen him eat like ten yesterday, in the cafeteria and in his bedroom,” Jason divulged, getting embarrassed for some unknown reason.

“So you were in his bedroom?” Kim teased, emphasizing the word ‘bedroom’ as if they had been doing something scandalous.  “When were you going to tell us that juicy tid bit?”She interrogated her arms folded, judgmentally.

“I wasn’t, it wasn’t important,” Jason grew defensive, his posture became closed off. He folded his arm at the suggested accusation. “We weren’t---, I was just gaining intel---,Can we just get back to the mission!?”He deflected.

“Jason might be right, I saw him eat donuts at breakfast,” Trini confirmed, avoiding teasing Jason about the touchy topic for herself.

“With his cereal,” Zack sighed dreamily, as if he was infatuated.

The gang laughed in unison. It was a boisterous loud laughter, it was something each of them needed.

The door of the kitchen suddenly flung open, a tall muscular man waltzes in carrying several heavy bosses stacked on top of each other.  The villain children froze in place, holding their breath as the man carried the boxes to the corner. He had not seen them, his eyes were closed and he was preoccupied with whistling to a familiar tune.

He rested down the boxes and turned to leave, seemingly having missed the children. He exited the double doors of the kitchen, still whistling happily.

The children simultaneously sighed in relief.  

But that was too soon and too loudly.

The tall muscular man reversed, stepping back through the kitchen double doors. He spun around, opened his eyes and looked around the room perplexed.

“What are you children doing in my kitchen, what are you stylishly dressed children doing in my kitchen, after curfew? Suspicious stylish children. In my kitchen, after curfew.”  The tall muscular man pondered aloud, rubbing his chin. It was like he was thinking out loud and not addressing them directly.  

“We’re…..getting a midnight snack!” Kimberly blurted out, thinking on her feet. “We were so very hungry,” she continued rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

Zack and Trini immediately started rubbing their stomachs too and making pained faces.

“We couldn’t sleep …because the hunger pains were keeping us awake. We just thought we’d get some donuts and head to bed,” Jason added, acting as innocently as he could. “Do you know where they are? So we can get go to bed.”

The unidentified man glanced around at each their suspicious faces, his eyes then widens and he beats his fist into his open palm. “I forgot to make the donuts!” He runs over to the cabinets and started taking down ingredients. “If you suspicious stylish children help me make the donuts, I’ll give you some to take back to your room.”

“We love helping!” Zack shouted, conspicuously, causing the rest of the villain kids to face palm internally. “By the way, who are you?” He asked, the others nodded their head wondering who the mysterious man was.

The guy turned around, his mouth slightly agape. “Everyone knows me. I’m the chef, chef Kronk,” he answered offended they didn’t know him.

Trini went suddenly ridged.

Kim noticed. “Nice to meet you chef kronk,” Kim said politely, glance over at the silent girl.

“Especially cuz your food is so bomb dude!” Zack gushed, clapping a firm hand on Kronk’s shoulders.

“We’re new scholarship students,” Jason informed, “We just came here two days ago so we hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting the chef yet.”

Trini stayed quiet, not moving or speaking as everyone listens to instructions and gathered equipment and ingredients. She just stared at the gang and Kronk happily preparing to make the donuts. It was like her feet had been cemented to the spot.

Kimberly walked over to her, pretending to explain the instructions in the handwritten cook book Kronk had handed her. “Trin what’s up,” She whispers, “You don’t look so good.” The concern in her voice was blatant and genuine.

“I …I…” Trini stutters, never taking her eyes off the Chef. “I think that’s my dad.”

“Your dad!” Kimberly whisper screams, looking back and forth between the gullible harmless man and the cold crass badass villain girl. They had similar features but personality wise, it was way off. It could not be. There must be some mistake.

 

“You said you were the new scholarship students?” Kronk suddenly asks, inspecting the ingredient and equipment to make sure it is all there. “The only scholarship students I was told about were from….from the Isle of the Lost,” he recalls.

“We’re them,” Kimberly said awkwardly, hoping this knowledge didn’t affect their chances of getting donuts.

“Do you have a problem with that?!” Trini snarled, as she gripped the bag of flower she was holding too tightly. She was no longer frozen with fear, which was good but anger wasn’t a better reaction.

“No, actually I am glad to meet you,” Kronk chimes in, not picking up on Trini’s aggressive attitude. “I was told to allow you to take as much food as you want, I surprised when you took the entire roasted mutton but I was very impressed that you finished it all, in one sitting.”

“Hell yeah,” Zack crowed, “That was me, all me.”

The big man chuckles jovially and claps Zack on his back, knocking the wind out of him. He started hacking up his lungs. Kim giggled, Jason backed away from the hulk to preserve self but Trini who usually delighted in Zack’s pain did nothing but stew in her volatile emotions.

As he separated the ingredients and divided up the tasks, he held conversations. The girls mixed the dry ingredients and the boys mixed the liquids.

“I used to live on the isle,” Kronk suddenly confesses mixing the dry and wet ingredients together to create the batter. “Who are your parents, I probably know them! I used to run with a pretty tough crowd before I went soft,” he bragged whistling cheerfully.

“Kimberly, daughter of Frollo,” Kim volunteered to go first seeing everyone else clam up.

“Frollo...” Kronk repeats, “He was that creepy priest that used to do business with Yzma, the villain I was a sidekick for. He still runs that cult?”

“Yup,” Kim answers frankly, “I guess things never change.”

“Shan Yu,” Zack admitted next, “You know the head Hun?”

“Yeah I remember him,” Kronk responses, “He still…?” Kronk made a creaking noises and slides an imaginary knife across his neck.

Zack nodded, eating frozen chocolate icing with a spoon.

Kronk shakes his head disapprovingly.“You two?” He asks Trini and Jason who have been awfully quiet.

“Gothel,” Was all Jason said, knowing everyone knew who his mother was and what she has done. She was the catalyst of all organized crime on the island. He was not questioned any further.

“Queen of hearts,” Trini lied convincingly, her face in a perpetual scowl. “Did you used to know her?”  Zack and Jason had started to pick up on Trini’s odd reception of Kronk around this time.

“Saw her a few times but never really knew her personally,” Kronk answered. He placed the dough onto the floured wooden surface. “Come over here real quick,” He gestured to Trini.

Reluctantly Trini walked over to him, Kim’s nudge in her side had helped motivate her. She stood beside him seething with anger and repressed emotions.

“Roll this dough for me,” Kronk ordered, handing her the rolling pin, as he left to prepare the hot oil on the stove.

“Why,” Trini asked defiantly, as Kim groaned on the sidelines. Zack and Jason were completely lost as to why she was being so uncooperative. They needed these donuts.

“Because you’re strong,” Kronk complimented, “I can see it in your arms. You can be a great cook if you tried.”

Trini huffed and did as told, rolling the dough with ease. It was almost therapeutic. The anger slowly left her body as she rolled the dough. She found herself exhaling often, as if she was literally letting off steam.

“Take my advice, this place is good for you kids,” The Chef said, handing each villain kid a donut cutter, taking the icing from Zack before he eats it all. “Being here, getting to be a part of this wonderful place so young…while you’re unmolded… is a privilege for someone from the isle. Not everyone will welcoming you with open arms, but then you meet a genuinely good person, with a heart twice the size of the world, that all make you see the good in even the worst people.”

“Billy,” Jason exhales, absentmindedly, his mind somewhere else.

“Yes like prince Billy,” Kronk repeats, “That kid has a good head on his shoulders, at his coming of age ceremony I plan on asking him if he can bring my daughter to Auradon next.”

Trini’s ear perked up. She listens attentively. The boys were now aware Kronk and Trini had some kind of connection now but could not deduce what kind.

“My baby deserves to be here, I haven’t seen her since she was seven. I was forced to leave her behind……..But I know the Isle couldn’t corrupt a sweet girl like her. She was an angel that one, she would always be kindest to animals and loved helping out in the kitchen….” He reminisced, a single tear falling into the boiling oil.

A few tears were streaming down her face too, Trini dropped the pin of the floor. Kim rushed to her side, patting her back softly and hesitantly. Her outbursts and tears were positively shocking to the boys who had never seen her shed a tear in all the time they had known her.

“Why didn’t you take her with you!!!” she exploded at kronk, her emotions, overflowing.”Don’t pretend like you cared for her if you just left her to suffer!!!”  

“Her mother and her grandmother fought against me every step of the way!” The chef pleaded to the crying girl, as if she was sentencing him to death. “When the Auradon soliders came ten years ago I took _Trini_ and I ran, I ran for our lives towards the rescue ships. Yzma and Amzy came after me, I was knocked unconscious, when I woke up I was in Auradon without my daughter, I wasn’t allowed to come go back.”

Trini went silent, sniffling softly as Kim holds her upright. The story of Trini and Kronk’s connection was finally pieced together when they heard the name of his child.

“I send money and gifts to her, letters, but I never got any reply,” He says solemnly, “I believed Yzma and Amzy would treat her well if I kept sending money and things, I feared the worst.”

There was another bout of silence before Jason broke it, “I think I met this Trini girl, she goes to my old school. She a smart girl, so don’t worry about her.”

“Beautiful, in every way possible, inside and out,” Kim added, following Jason in talking about Trini as if she wasn’t there. Her hands unconsciously ran up and down the girl’s shoulders.

“And a tough cookie too, she handles whatever the isle throws at her,” Zack contributed, flashing Trini a wide toothy grin.

“Come here guys!”The big galoot bawled pulling each of the kids in his arms for a big tight hug. Trini and Jason went reluctantly but eventually gave into the strong yet soft embrace. Trini allowed herself to be held by her father, remembering what it was like to be a little girl knowing there is a person in the world that loves her unconditionally.

It was the best feeling.

“Let’s get back to the donuts!” Kronk shouted, pulling away from the touching hug.

Trini laughed, having been reunited with her father.

“I can’t wait to cook for Trini when I see her,” The big dolt said, causing everyone in the room to stare at him in disbelief.

Zack and Jason inwardly screamed. How did he not know! How could anyone be that dense? All those tearful speeches went to waste.

Kim was seconds away from slugging the brain dead idiot in the face but Trini bursts out laughing, “I’m sure she’ll love that.”

 

 

**Girls Dorm, Auradon Prep**

“Why didn’t you tell him!” Kim screamed, smacking Trini in her arm as soon as they entered the door. “He’s your father!”

“He’s a good idiot who knocked up my evil mom, who is now a cat,” Trini says in a snarky tone. She flops onto the bed and begins stripping off her jacket. “Sorry If I’m not desperate to reunite that happy family.”

Kimberly groaned, “Cut the crap Trini, I would trade my dad for a happy loving idiot any day,” She confesses, trying to convince her.

“Okay fine, you want the truth!” Trini growls, she pulls out a vial with pink fluid in it. It was the love potion Yzma gave her. “We’re about to use a love potion on a really kind guy, get a hold of weapons of mass destruction, kill people and plunge their world into chaos. Sorry if I don’t want to bake a cake with dad and get attached to him. I don’t want him to start to loving him again, knowing what we have to do,” Trini sniffles, tears welling up in her eyes again.

“I’m sorry,” Kim apologizes; sitting on bed beside her, she brushes the tear from her eyes. “You don’t have to tell him, we’ll get through, all of this.” 

“Let’s just get this over with,” she sighs, taking a syringe out of a packet, sticking it into the vial and sucking up as much love potion as it can hold. She then grabs the most perfect looking donut out of the plastic container Kronk gave them and stuck the needle into it, injecting the potion.

She places the donut back into its container and rests it in the draw to not attract ants, though they have not seen a single ant or pest since they came to Auradon prep.

Trini pulled the sheet over her and prepared to go to bed, to her utter surprise Kim climbed into bed with her.

“What are you doing?” Trini asked, embarrassed and perplexed.

“Its 3 in the morning Trini, we have breakfast at eight,” Kim whined, pulling some of the sheet from the blanket hog. “I don’t want to walk all the way across the room just to get to my bed,”

“You’re so obnoxious.” Trini spat.

“Nope I’m sleeping,” Kim chirps, making herself comfortable in the other girl’s bed.

A warm red blush spread over the entirety of Trini’s body, she had to turn her back to Kim to hide it. Kim didn’t seem to notice, she just snaps her fingers and the automated light turns out.

Here she was lying in Trini’s bed, her warm body just a few inches away from hers yet she won’t even talk to her in public. Jason was right, Kim really does have another persona when she’s with those people, it was like Dr Jekylle and Mr. Hyde.

Which one was the real one and was she even worth having all these confusing feelings.

 

 

**In the garden, Auradon Prep**

The very early next morning the gang woke up, with the aid of alarm clocks of course. They huddled in the boy’s room, finishing the final tiny detail of the Love potion plan and made their way to the garden.

When in the garden the Zack and Kim laid out a blanket and began setting up a breakfast picnic under an apple tree. Jason and Trini did as very little as they could, Trini openly voiced her discomfort and Jason unconvincingly claimed to be too tired to care. 

Set up completed, Trini sat under the apple tree and waited for Billy for half an hour with no results. Jason was forced to sit in the tree and look out for anyone that might follow the prince and ruin their plan. He was forced to do so because he had attitude whenever Zack or Kim told him to help do anything to help towards the plan. He was acting so weird.

Zack and Kim hid begin the brushes with a pray bottled filled with watered down back ‘forget’ potion just in case someone did figure out what they were up to.

“You see him yet Jason?”Trini grumbled, getting tired of sitting daintily.

“No I don’t, I see Rapunzel but she’s on the other side of the garden doing yoga, damn hippy,” Jason grumbled, rubbing his knee. The climb to the top had done a number on his knee and it was practically pulsing with pain.

“Couldn’t I be standing, couldn’t we do this somewhere more comfortable, less secluded,” The granddaughter of Yzma gripped, standing up and walking around to get back the feeling in her legs.

“Yeah like we known villain kids can offer someone food and or beverages right in front of the lockers or something,” Zack explains, crouching behind a large hedge. “A kid’s pencil fell once and I pick it up for him and he said I could have it and proceeded to flee, not just runaway but a classic flee for his life.”He chuckles.

Kimberly, the self imposed Leader of the group while Jason is going through whatever mood swings he was currently battling, checks her watch. “I sent Alpha 5 with a letter to give to Billy at 7, he was supposed to be here at 8, its 8:35! A prince is supposed to be prompt,” she complains.

“Maybe he read the love letter you wrote in Trini’s name and ran for the hills,” Zack joked, snickering at her impatience.

The daughter of Frollo stuck her tongue out and slugged him in his arm. “It was a beautiful letter, typed on beautiful station, I even spray some perfume on the enveloped and kissed it while wearing Trini’s lipstick,” she gushed, bragging about her methods of seduction.

Having overheard that Kim put her lipstick against her lips, Trini blushed and squirm in the grass. It made her oddly embarrassed. Why would she do that? Billy would not notice the difference between her lipstick and Kim’s.

“What did the letter say,” Jason inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.

> The author cleared her throat and recited in a southern belle accent, “Dear Prince William, I've kept my feelings for you contained as long as I can. I am in love with you, and true, honest love should not be contained and kept quiet forever. There is so much about you that most girls don't see. They only see the prince. They see your title, but I just see the person. My feelings for you grow every day, and my love grows deeper with every passing minute. You mean so much to me. Just seeing your smiling face or hearing you heart-melting voice brightens up my worst days and makes them more than just bearable. Just having a hug from you would make me feel warm and cozy inside. I dream of you day in and day out; you're the only one on my mind now. I am in love with you and have been in love with you since we met!  
>    
>  Meet me in the garden under the apple tree, today at 8am, to reply to my confession of love.  
>  Love Trini,”  
>   
> 

Zack makes gagging motions, before pretending to collapse dead on the grass floor.

“If I were Billy I would  not show up either,” Jason chortles, still rubbing his aching knee. “Damn I might even transfer schools.”

“Oh shut up! What do you idiots know about love anyway,” Kim yelled, defensively.

“I know I don’t know if love is real or not so I’d rather have sex,” Zack quipped, lying back comfortably in the grass. “Which I know for a fact is real and actually worth pursuing.”

“I know love is real,” Trini declared, leaning her back against the tree. “I just know it is not for me.”

Kim went quiet, she was surprised Trini believed in love, she herself only believed in the power of love. When people believe they are in love they will do absolutely anything for the object of their affection. That was more important than the feeling itself. She had never been in love but she always wanted to have someone madly in love with her, to feel that powerful.

“I know it’s a neurochemical conjob,” Jason proclaimed, from in the tree. “It’s a scam, it’s bio-social propaganda created by those who want to take advantage of gullible saps. Make you spend extra money to fuel the economy, or to push some normative agenda or worse promote procreation to prolong the inevitable human self destruction,” cynicism laced his every word.

The rest of the gang just stared silently up the tree, to see Jason’s obscured body cling to a branch.

“Gothel really fucked up your head didn’t she?” Zack callously remarked, “That’s dude that was just dark and extra…..like wow.”

“Oh bite me, like your parents told you bedtime stories about the power of true love’s kiss,” He concluded, “If there is anything good about having villain parents its knowing that they aren’t afraid to tell you the hard truths. Everyone in Auradon is living in a fantasy that will fade.”

“You’re just depressing me now! Shut up!” Zack growled, getting frustrated with his negativity.

“You know what Zac----Billy’s coming! Back to your positions!” Jason commanded, and they did as told. Kim and Zack hid behind the hedges and Trini sat back down daintily.

It was a little under a minute before Billy ran to the apple tree. Upon seeing him, Trini smiled a big fake awkward smile. It looked as though a sniper was in the tree preparing to kill her if she even relaxed her face once.

“Morning Billy,” She mused, in the cutesy voice Kim had happened her practiced, it was either that or a southern bell accent. “D-Did you get my letter,” she stutters nervously, her cute voice slipping.

“I did Trini….” Billy panted, he was out of breathe and the yellow shirt under his blue sweater vest was wrinkled as if he just threw on something in a rush. “I got…it.”

“What did you think of it?” She asked, twirling her hair and pushing out her chest that was more visible in her low cut top.

Ever since his arrival the prince’s face has been in a permanent state of bewilderment. He inhaled and exhaled, steadying his breathing before he responded. 

“I think it is very bizarre,” Billy said bluntly, his hands buried in his pockets as he hovered over a sitting Trini. “It was very much unlike you, when I read it, I had double check the school registry to see if there was another person named Trini.”

Trini had to bit her lips to keep from laughing, so that is why he was late.

“Then I thought you were being hazed and someone was forcing you to write this letter,” Billy speculated aloud, looking at the picnic, Trini’s hyper feminine attire and the secluded setting. “Are you being hazed? It’s Amanda and Rebecca isn’t it? I’ll report them for bullying---

“I wrote the letter of my own free will,” she declared, smiling a genuine smile. His disbelieve was so understandable, Billy was trusting but not an idiot. “I wrote the letter because they are my honest feelings and I like you,” she lied, more convincingly this time.

Zack and Kim, leaned closer against the hedge trying to hear more clearly, Jason leaned down onto the branching, adding more weight to the tree limb just to hear what was happening. In all honesty he was very curious to how the prince would react to someone confessing their love. Even if Trini’s feelings were fake, how a person accepts or denies someone’s feelings says a lot about them as a person.

Billy looked at her blinking, letting the breeze blow between them. A guilt overcame him, you could see it in how sympathetic and pitying his face became. “Trini you are an amazing person but I don’t feel the same way, and in all honesty this really blindsided me. We just met and you showed no prior interest in me.”

Hearing this Zack and Kim’s face deflated, how were they going to get him to eat the damn donut if he wasn’t even slightly interested in her enough to sit down and eat?

“Love is weird like that…so spontaneous,” Trini comments awkwardly, “Anyway there isn’t anything I could do to make you love me?” She oozes desperation, but unlike Rebecca she just wants him to sit and eat.

“I don’t think so,” He replied sincerely, “And even if there was, I don’t feel right forcing someone to change who they are, for my love. Especially if who they are is perfectly fine.” He smiled, looking down at Trini.

Kim and Zack listened intently and easily on the ground, a few feet away. Jason who was high up in the apple tree had to slowly climb down a few branches to hear the prince’s response. He was so invested he had not heard the creaking of the weaker limb he now leaned on.

“That is very insightful Billy,” She praised, impressed and annoyed at the same time.

“Yeah, my mom and dad used to say it all the time, I was a little different and they reminded me I was fine the way I was. I didn’t really see what they were saying until I met people who were perfect acceptable but could not see that for themselves,” He elaborated, drawing up on personal experiences.

“Hmmm,” Trini said.

“Hmmm,” Billy said, awkwardly rocking back on his heel, “So I think I’m going to leave now that this is matter…settled. You can come with me if you want, we have chemistry together in ten minutes.”

A panic took over everyone of the gang.  Trini especially was feeling the pressure to keep him there. Half of her mind was saying hold him down and forced the donut down his throat, if they failed; Zack and Kimberly would just sprits him with that forget potion.  But that would be a last stitch effort; the other part of her mind was having a better idea, a risky idea but a less violent one.  
  
Zack, Kim and Jason leaned in further, waiting with bated breath for how Trini would recover. A few leaves fell from the tree.

“Hey Billy, want a donut?” She asked boldly, holding the special donut up to him.

“Sure,” He answer frankly, reaching for the donut, he examine it and inhaled the aroma. “Chocolate icing, my favorite!”

Trini released a sigh of relief and Zack silently pumped his fist in the air, prone to premature celebration.

Billy opened his mouth and took a big bite of the donut, his eyes closing in satisfaction, immersing himself in the intoxicating flavor. “This donut is really del--

The limb Jason was perched gave one last loud complaint before giving way. It snapped, causing Jason to fall down the tree, breaking other smaller limbs on the way down before landing roughly on the ground.

Billy opened his eyes, to inspect commotion and saw Jason on the ground hissing in pain, a pile of leaves and apples raining down around him.

“Hey Jason,” Billy said nonchalantly, still eating the donut. “What were you doing in the apple tree?” He wolfed down the donut quickly and licking the icing off his fingers. Love potion must be tasty.

Zack and Kim started coming out from hiding behind the hedges. Whether the mission was complete was unclear. Billy had eaten the donut but wasn’t having much of a reaction. Was it the wrong donut? Trini moved from behind Jason, waiting for Billy to profess his loved for her.

“I …like apples?” Jason answered as if he was unsure of whether he liked apples or not. Getting up and dusting himself off.

“When is your birthday?” He asked him suddenly, his eyes never leaving his.

“August 9th.” Jason answered plainly, waiting to see the point of this.

“You want an apple Orchard?” He asked almost sleepily, walking over to Jason,  cupping his face with both his hand.

“Billy I don’t need an entire orchar-----Oh shit!!” It dawned on him.

“I would get you anything you want Jason, don’t hesitate to ask!” Billy overzealously fawns, uncharacteristically wrapping his arms around Jason, embracing him tightly.

“No! No! No! No!!!! Nope!” Jason chanted, prying Billy’s hands from around his body. “This is not happening. I am not doing this!”  
  
“YES YES YES,” Zack exclaimed, laughing enthusiastically. “Oh my god yes!”

“Better you than me,” Trini snickered, trying to hold back her laughter but failing miserably.

“MAKE HIM FORGET!” The son of Gothel demanded, as Billy looked on in confusion, hurt his love was being spurned. He kept his hands to himself until further notice.

“No can do, we need this to work,” Kimberly smirked, not full out cackling like the other two. “You have to take one for the team man.”

Trini walked over to him and patted him on his back, “It doesn’t really matter which one of us Billy falls in love with, keep your eye on the coin shaped prizes.”

“Yzma is gonna turn you into a cat if you don’t marry a rich prince,” Jason reminded, his eyebrows furrowed as he sees Billy looking at him with this puppy dog love sick expression.

“Then I’ll be a cat,” Trini said with an unbothered shrug, “ _A happy gay cat_ ,” she murmured to herself, no one else hearing.

Seeing him really conflicted, Kim pulled him aside, away from the laugh crows. “You’re not bothered that he’s a guy right? I thought you were…ya known down with all that.”  
  
Jason rolled his eyes, “You know I’m.….I’ve always kind of leaned towards guys,” He admitted, never saying the word out loud for fear it be used against him, for fear his mother would use it against him.

“Then what’s the problem?” Kim enquired, concern for her closest friend reemerging.

Jason glanced over to Billy, who made eye contact with him and held his gaze, he just smiled his million watts charming smile and waved excitedly. “Because it’s Billy…and Billy is probably the only person in the world who doesn’t deserve this, not even a little.”

“Are you going soft on me soldier?” The commanding girl asked, poking him in his chest with her sharp manicured finger nails. “It is not about who deserves what, it is about doing whatever it takes to get the mission completed. Are you willing to do that?”

“Yes M’am,” Jason said, smirking, giving her a jaunty salute. It was the motivation he needed. She was right, the mission is what matters, nothing else.

“Well you have a chance to prove it,” She said, pointing keenly to Billy walking over to him. “Here comes your new boyfriend.”

Taking a deep breath Jason meets Billy half way, lacing his fingers with his. Billy smiled so happily and sincere, it made Jason’s heart flutter. He had to remind his brain that that was just the potion’s doing and nothing else. Billy would never be this devoted to him.

They walk, hands intertwined, pass Trini and Zack who had stopped laughing but continued being grinning brainless idiots. They quickly grabbed the picnic basket and blanket, racing up to join behind the new couple. They walked out of the garden in relative peace and quiet.

Jason could not think of anything to say, none of what ran through his head seemed important or relevant to the feeling of Billy’s hand in his.

Suddenly Billy took his free palm and slapped himself on the forehead, face palming.

“I missed a perfect chance! It was the perfect line and I missed it”

“What is that Billy?”

“Did it hurt?” He asked a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

“Did what hurt?” Jason plays along, knowing it would make Billy the happiest guy in the world.

“When you fell from heaven! You beautiful angel!” He exulted, leaning over and quickly pecking Jason on his cheek. He grinned like a man who had just won the lotto.

It was so cheesy, It was cheesier than Kronk’s cheese fountain that squirted ten different types of hot cheese spreads. But no matter how cheesy, Jason could feel the warmth welling up in his chest.

‘Neurochemical conjob!’  He chanted in his head, as his palms got sweaty.

 

 

  **Chemistry Class, Auradon Prep**

“Jason…jay….son….jace...son…..I just love your name!” The prince cooed, as he and Jason walked through the hallway, past the lockers and to the chemistry lab. “I just want to shout it from the heavens! Let people know just how much you mean to me.”

Jason just nodded, still trying to wrap his head around the feel of Billy’s hand is his and getting showered with so much affection.

“I just want to sing your name!!!” Billy shouted devotedly, “JAAAAAA-

The villain slapped his hand tightly over the prince’s mouth, as they near the chemistry room, he took Billy aside and gave him some instructions, “Billy I need you to act normally, you can’t tell anyone about your feelings for me yet okay?”

“Why,” Billy asked, pouting.

Jason let go of his hands and used it to comb through his hair, stalling for thinking time. “Because I want when you tell everyone……for it to be big and special,” He suggests, with a nervous smile.

“You’re right…you deserve special things Jason!” Billy said buying it wholeheartedly.  
  
“Ummm…also don’t talk to me during class,” he added, thinking of how embarrassing it would be for him to be fighting off Billy’s advances in public.

“But what if I want to say something important?” Billy whined disappointedly.

“Like what,” Jason challenged, wanting him to say whatever it was now.

The prince cupped his face, looked him earnestly in the eyes and said, “You have really pretty eyes.”  
  
“That’s not important Billy,” Jason deadpanned, pulling his hands off his face“It is literally the opposite of important

“But Jason!” He whined, squirming childishly.“I’ll miss you.”  
  
“I know, I know,” He said, thoroughly frustrated with Lovesick Billy, “How about you pass me notes whenever you have something to say, it will be a game, you win if you don’t get caught.”

“What do I win” Billy perked up instantly.  
  
“A hug, a nice big hug,” Jason said, searching his mind for some display of affection that he can offer without much regret.

“Sweet! You got a deal!” Billy said triumphantly, entering the class as normally as he could.

 

Alpha five was teaching chemistry class today, meaning their regular teacher was ill but it just made it seemed like there was only two teachers in the school. Three if you count Rapunzel who taught Art Therapy but no one really thinks of that class as a real course. If felt more like a really relaxing mental nap.

Inside chemistry they were assigned lab partners, to reduce the level of goofing off and talking he specifically paired people based on how they little interacted normally. If you were good friends you would be kept apart. For instance he made sure no one from Isle was paired up together.

Jason was partnered with Rebecca, who he is sure he has never said a word to. She doesn’t seem all that thrilled to be sitting next to him, instead had wanted to be partner up with Billy. Billy who was under the influence of the loved potion was having a little trouble paying attention, he would finished the problem on the board early and then use that spare time to pass notes to Jason.

> **First note:** [Jason we have _chemistry together_! you get it, nod if you do]  
>   
> 

The villain kid smile down at the small folded paper in his hand, and sent Billy a small nod, acknowledging that he does understand. It is not long before Billy threw another note across the room, it landing at Jason’s feet.

> **Second note:** [Do you have 11 protons? Cause you’re _sodium_ fine.]  
>   
> 

This one made Jason chuckle looking down at the paper in his hand. Rebecca, who could not see the tiny strips of paper that Billy sent to him, was looking at him strangely, pulling her chair further away from him at their shared counter. She probably thought he was going mad laughing to himself.

He glanced over to Billy and gave him a thumbs up, confirming the joke had landed and he was amused.

It was a while before Jason received another secret notes, the question Billy was now answering must have been pretty difficult for him to take so long. Jason had already started to really miss the notes when he received another, twenty minutes later.

> **Third note:** [I know this not chemistry related but I can’t stop thinking about your eyes. I’ve been working on this question for twenty minutes and I don’t know the answer. I’ve done problems exactly like this a hundred times over but yet, I don’t know the answer. Or I do but I just don’t care. Jason, stop haunting me with your eyes.]  
>   
> 

The heart inside Jason’s chest was doing summersaults, leaping and flipping around like the giddy sucker it was. Here his body was falling for the chemical reactions his brain was giving off because the little narcissist was getting some attention.

Billy actually has an excuse for behaving like a fool, he was essentially drugged but Jason was just proving his mother right, he was weak. He was falling to pieces just because he was being fawned over.

“UGH!” He released a loud groan and dropped his head in defeat, onto the desk.

“Rebecca, what is happening to Jason? Is that normal for humans?” Alpha called out from the front of the class. “Is he injured in any way?”

“No it is not normal!”She snaps, pushing her chair further away from him. “I want a new partner! This one is… _broken_.”

 

Everyone laughed at Rebecca having to work with a dejected Jason. Kimberly turned around, her eyes meeting Trini’s, snickering almost simultaneously. They both have been made ‘honey pot’ on this mission and received some sort of satisfaction knowing it was one of the boys’ turn.

Trini was partnered with Amanda, daughter of Aurora who was far more interested in glaring at Kimberly’s back than doing any actual work. Kimberly was partnered with Ty, and to say Amanda was jealous was an understatement, she just radiated jealous and hatred. Trini  wasn’t happy with the constant flirting she was seeing, Ty couldn’t  keep his hands to himself, brushing his hands against Kim’s arm and thigh every few seconds but she received some sort of solace knowing the smile Kim gave him looked nothing like her smile when she was actually happy. That was not the real Kim.

She was getting better at differentiating the daughter of Frollo she knew and Kim the leader of the cheer squad. 

 

Kim was really happy to be paired with Ty, it was just the intimate alone time she could use to establish herself as a possible love interest, away from Amanda who couldn’t blame her for being partnered with Ty. Alpha chose the partners and that is the excuse she use to maintain any semblance of a friendship she has with her.

“You’re really good at chemistry,” Ty gushed, looking at Kim with a smitten expression. “You don’t even need my help,” He adds, having contributed nothing at all to their group project.

“You’re so sweet Ty,” she said, pretending not to be peeved he was making her do this on her own. She must keep him happy.

“No really you’re so smart.” He uses his unused pencil to bop her on her nose, “Aren’t nerds supposed to be frumpy and ugly, you’re really too gorgeous to be this smart.” He chuckles, and she feels he is laughing at her expense.

“You’re so funny Ty,” She giggles childishly, in this instant he reminded her of father, negating everything  and reducing her to just pretty. She has to bite her tongue and constantly remind herself that it was just him being funny, and not him being an asshole.

He scoots closer to her, slips his hand under the desk and touches her thigh. “I know it’s a group project and all but you can do this all by yourself right? Since you’re so good at chemistry,” He flattered, persuading her to do all the work herself.

 “Oh yeah,” Kim says, through a fake, nervous smile, “Sure I can…if that’s what you want.”

“I’d love that,” Ty replied, “I mean Amanda would never be able to do stuff for me like this, you’re really special Kim.”

She smirked, he was putting her ahead of Amanda which was good. And now that he was asking her for something, she could ask for something in return. “If do this…will you do something for me.”

“What do you want?” Ty cooed, still smiling his smarmy grin. “Anything for my princess.”

“I don’t know,” she shrugs nonchalantly, and then she bats her eyelashes rapidly, “I don’t know, maybe we can go out sometimes, like a date, if you like me that is.”

Ty chuckles, his ego visibly inflating in that moment, “You don’t need to ask that, just make the cheer squad tomorrow and you’ll be mine, babe. As Captain of most of the sport teams here at Auradon, my girlfriend has to be a cheerleader so she can cheer me on.”

Kim giggles, “As long as you’re watching in the crowd I’ll make the team for sure,” she said, stroking said inflated ego.

  
  
The son of Shan Yu was paired with the mysterious Tommy Oliver, who was the school’s only real resident badass, until Zack showed up.  Today Tommy looked different than the last time he saw them, more masculine, wearing a green sports jersey and Baggy overalls. Zack can honestly say he doesn’t know which version of Tommy he liked best.

“Tommy Oliver, is that like all just your first name?” Zack suddenly asks, “Like Mary Jane or Billy Bob,” He continues making dual first name examples.

The student just looked up and nodded in agreement, before going back to working on the problem.

“So…..this sometimes a girl thing?” Zack continues pestering, trying to break the silence that befell the table ever since they sat. Zack was not a fan of awkward silences but he learned early that Tommy wasn’t a talkative person and would work in complete silence.

“You still hung up on that?”His project partner huffed, finally looking up from their notes. “I’m bigender, sometimes a girl, sometimes a boy, she or he pronoun is fine, I don’t care, let’s just finish this equation.”

“Why the tude dude?” Zack asked pouting, “I just wanted to get it right.” Hoping he didn’t offend by asking.

Tommy looked up at Zack’s hurt face and sighed, “I’m sorry, it is just I haven’t been able to sleep in a few days, it is really messing with my mood,” The dark bags under his eyes was proof of this story.

“You too, I haven’t caught a wink since I got here,” Zack complained, being honest about his insomnia. “I think its cause I’m not used to Auradon’s comfortable beds because I have no trouble sleeping in class.”

“Well for me the beds are not the problem,” Tommy chortled warily, “I just have a lot on my mind, adult life is just knocking at my door and I don’t think I’m ready to answer it. You wouldn’t understand.”

“Responsibilities, pressure, I can definitely relate,” Zack admitted, trying to push back thoughts of his mission to the back of his head.

“And it’s just me and my little brother,” Tommy confesses, confused as to why he’s opening up to this stranger. “It’s a lot to handle…lost my parents young…and since then I…”

He didn’t finish his sentence and Zack didn’t push him. Half of what made his life on the isle of the lost bearable was his mother. If he lost her there was nothing left for him in this world really.  
  
The silence that befell the two this time wasn't awkward, they exchanged knowing glances and they worked on their project. 

 

 

**The Garden, Auradon prep**

Their last class for the day was Art Therapy class with Rapunzel, a class in which they were the only students. It was clear that Zordon realized villain kids would have issues and was not being subtle about it. The gist of the class was they would try to create a work of art with clay that molded into the person they were thinking of, or painted with magical paintbrushes that showed their hearts desire or something of the enchanted art variety. Then they would have open discussions on what they had created and later meditated on what they had learnt about themselves.

It did not go as smoothly as the teacher would have hoped, Zack only ever thought about sex or food, his art always showed either a buffet or an orgy. Kimberly’s art showed Ty and their happy life together in scenarios so cliched it had to distracting. Trini’s art was usually of nature, locations or scenery in general, devoid of people and emotion.  And Rapunzel would say they were not digging deep enough, that they needed to bare their souls and this was not their true selves but the self they presented to people.

Though she begged the others to open up too, she singled Jason out far too much for his comfort and he knew why. They all did. She had made her mind up to singlehandedly save Gothel’s child, the child of the woman who had kidnapped, imprisoned her and made her believe she was her mother. So now she hovers over Jason, looking at his painting of his mother Rita Gothel, on a throne made of gold, him standing obediently at her side. There was a decimated landscape behind her. It was cold, dead and devoid of hope.

“Jason, a son to your mother isn’t all you are,” Rapunzel commented, looking at his painting with sorrow in her eyes. “You are a friend, a student, a teenage boy, you are not defined by your loyalty and allegiance to her.”

“It is not me, okay. I tried to paint those stupid flowers in the vase!” Jason snapped, knocking  over the easel, tired of her meddling lectures.”It’s the stupid paintbrush! 

Rapunzel reached out to him, resting her hands on his shoulders lightly. “Jason enchanted brushes can see into your heart but not by force, it shows what you let it to show. I know what it’s like to Gothel’s child, I know how she manipulates, controls—

“Get over yourself. Don’t pretend we’re family, I am her real son! You were just a pawn she _used_.” He raged, pushing her hand off of him, Jason stormed out of the garden, stormed out of class.

The other members of the isle gang stared on as he marched away, knowing he did not want to be comforted. And it would be disrespectful if they tried.  They were villains. It is not what they do.  
  
  



	4. The Score: Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions scene are really hard to write but this is power rangers so here.

 

After Jason stormed out of class he went back to his room, still steaming from his breakdown. When he opened the door he saw a basket of apples on his bed, a gold lined white card taped to the front of the basket. He pick up the noted and read it, knowing it could only be from Billy the only person who could get access to their rooms and was now infatuated with Jason.

 

>   **The card said:** **[** Dear Jason, you mentioned today that you liked apples but did not seem excited when I offered to buy you an entire apple orchid so I got you this basket instead. It’s a suitable middle ground right? Tell me if you want more.
> 
> Thinking of you
> 
> -William, Prince of Atlantis **]**

Sighing Jason flopped onto his bed, took a nice red firm apple and bit it. He stared at Billy’s handwriting, rereading the words, ‘thinking of you,” a thousand times before falling in a serene slumber.

 

 

  **Girl’s Dorm, Auradon Prep**  
  
The whole day had gone by pretty normally, which was a relief to the gang, except Jason. He planned on avoiding Billy, he worked up a plan were he would avoid Billy until his coming of age ceremony six days from today. He could do it, he convinced himself. He would come to class late, sit farthest away from him, and leave early, he would have no time to talk to him. He would also skip breakfast, lunch and dinner so he would not see him, Zack had even promised to bring his three square meals to his room. It was a decent plan.

He just didn’t need it. The entire day he had not see Billy once. At first it was a relief, he had expected to be embarrassed to death as Billy showered him in lavish gifts and unwanted attention. But the prince was nowhere in sight. And Jason knows this because he started looking for him at one point.  He was not in any of his class, in the library, in the garden, the cafeteria or anywhere on campus. He was worried. 

Gazing out of the girl’s dorm room window at the large stone castle floating he wondered if Billy was there, if he was okay and if he was thinking about him like he was.

Then it came to him, of course Billy was thinking about him, he was still drunk on love potion and could only think about Jason.

“What’s his problem?” Trini asked, pointing towards Jason that has been like that all day.

Kim looked in his direction and rolled her eyes, “He lost his puppy,” She teased, wanting to see him respond but not Jason budge.

She shook her head, and went back to getting dressed in front of her full length mirror, a small pink tank top, a shirt pleaded black skirt paired with black jogging sneakers. She needed to wear something that stood out, was sexy and showed off her best features.

Though the black pleaded skirt made her legs look longer than they were, she was having trouble fitting in it, she made have gained a few pounds since leaving the island. Either that or this skirt was tighter then she remembers.

She sucks in her stomach and zips up her tight skirt, only exhaling after the skirt was zipped. Staring at herself in the mirror she wondered if that was enough, she did need capture Ty’s heart and bring him to his knees. All she ever wanted was for someone to be devoted to her.

The text chime of her phone woke her up from her thoughts. She checks the phone only to see a message from Amanda. She opens the message and reads it.

 

> **Text:** [Practice with Becky was good, she was fine but god she’s holding me back. It could have been fantastic. She has the flexibility of a ruler, the body of one too lol. Talk about flat as a cutting board but I guess that’s best she won’t look better than me tomorrow. I wish I could have used you instead but you’re a first time cheerleader so I can’t risk it.
> 
> Anywhoo, after I become head cheerleader and Ty becomes a ranger, a lot of these jealous hoes will come flocking. I would need to hold Ty down, real good. So I’m sending him this picture as congratulations tonight. <3 How hot do I look?]

When Kim scrolled down, her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply. It was a picture of the tall gorgeous blonde Amanda, nude. Her athletic physique was stunning, she filled out in all the right places and her alabaster skin was well moisturized.

“UGH THAT IS JUST UNFAIR!” Kimberly shrieked, tossing her phone down onto her bed. She frantically paced about the room briefly before taking Trini’s hand and dragging her out the room. "I need that potion!"

The girl sighed and followed behind her. The once put together princess looked desperate, on the verge of tears. “Kim what’s wrong? What potion and why?” she fretted.

“Amanda is planning on sending Ty nudes if she becomes head cheerleader, how am I supposed to compete with that? She’s a princess and I’m just isle of the lost trash!” She shrilled; she was fanning her face to keep back the tears so her makeup does not get smudged. “Trini I need a potion! I need an edge over her. I know you have a ‘strength and agility’ potion from your grandmother, give it to me, I need It.” she pleaded desperately.

The smaller girl looked up at her hysterical friend with worry and concern in her eyes, she reached out a hand to comfort her but pulled it back quickly in fear of overstepping boundaries. “Kimberly you want to use this really valuable potion on cheerleading tryouts? If it is just cheerleading I know you can do it, you’re one of the best fighters I know, just translate that to cheerleading.”

“Its not about cheerleading! It is about pleasing my dad! It is about having him or Ty or whatever other guy in my life like me, want me , need me….You wouldn’t understand,” she confesses, wiping the tears from her face, reapplying her eye makeup.

Trini swallowed hard and clenched her fist, she knew this was a waste of a good potion but she didn’t want Kimberly to have to go back to that bastard Frollo a failure, it would not be pretty. “Fine, fine but know the potion only lasts about three minutes, so take it just before you go on or it will wear off too early.”

Kim smiled and exhaled with relief, the water works stopped almost immediately. Leaning down she hugged Trini, pressing her cheek against hers. “You’re the best!”

“You’re just realizing this?” She responds, enjoying the embrace, she pulled away, opened the jacket and handed Kim the small glass potion bottle with green liquid in it.

Zack zips past the girls in the hallway, runs inside the room and jumps onto Kimberly’s bed. “Hey sexy,” He says, upon landing.

“Thanks,” Kimberly said walking back into the room, confidently twirling in her outfit.

“Don’t bother,” Trini interjects, “He’s talking to his own reflection.” Pointing out Zack was ruffling his hair for the mirror.

Kim huffs and blocks his view of himself, “Where were you all day and why are you sweaty and rolling around in my bed?”

Zack smirks and flops back onto the bed, “Wouldn’t you like to know,” He taunts secretively.

The granddaughter of Yzma rolled her eyes, “He had a play date with Tommy Oliver, he’s the grandkid of Pocahontas, right?”

“Yeah I think so, sure looks the part,” Zack pipes up, still lazing around in the bed. “Except it wasn’t a play date, we were sparing in the pit to practice for tryouts,” he said defensively.

“How was it?” Trini asks, somewhat interested in the kid Zack keeps running off with.

Releasing a wistful sigh, Zack rolled onto his side, facing the girls. “It was so cool. Tommy can literally do anything. She’s being trained to be a warrior or ruler by his people so she knows all these ancient moves I’ve never even seen a person do. They don’t even look possible. He kicks my ass everyday but I don’t mind because she so fucking cool!!!!!” He said praising his new friend and idol, seamlessly switching from pronoun to pronoun.

Kimberly stared on in disbelief, he had completely forgotten about his reason for being here and his entire purpose, hardly four days here and he had already stopped looking for Mulan’s descendant. “Hey shouldn’t you be-----

Before she could finish Trini elbowed her in side and shook her head in disapproval. It was be too cruel and heartless even for them. And she was certain if Zack forgot, it was not accidental, it was something he needed to do.

“Shouldn’t we be going to the prep rally,” Kim reminded, choosing not to kill Zack’s good mood.

“I was waiting for you,” Trini sassed, throwing on her jacket and heading out the door. Zack leaped from the bed and followed behind her.

Kimberly walked over to the window, tapping the brooding villain on his shoulders. “He could be at the pep rally you know and even if he isn’t I could use the support of my best friend.”

“You don’t need my support, you’re going to eliminate those princesses,” He said, smiling a small tired smile at her.

“Then come for the inevitable bloodbath,” she smirked, putting her hand out to him,

He took her hand, let himself be pulled up and walked through the door behind her. She bumped her shoulders against his, to make him laugh and it worked. He released a low chuckle.

Things were going to work out, just fine.

 

 

 **Court yard, Auradon prep**  
a pep rally was a very foreign concept to the villain kids. At their old school on the isle of the lost there were no sports teams or cheerleaders, you just showed up, get taught the basics, eat the free meals and leave. You did not join after school clubs, sign up for a sport, sign up to be the groupies for said sport or anything else that showed dedication to school and fellow students. But Auradon loved that concept so much they devoted an half a school day to it and called it a pep rally.

Kim, the most assimilated villain kid was just counting down till this day. She had watched just enough Tv and heard enough stories about Auradon to know that being a cheerleader was a highly desired and powerful status symbol in schools and if you wanted to be Queen Bee you needed to be one. Heck Ty wouldn’t be her boyfriend until she was one.

The first major event of the pep rally was the live cheerleader tryouts and selection. In front of several huge bleachers pack with students, around forty some girls were going to show off their and coordination, innovation and flexibility in front of hundreds of students looking to see their fail, for laughs. All for one of the ten spots on the cheerleading team.

 It was kind of cruel, this aspect would have been really entertaining on the isle. There were even actual judges, Zordon, Alpha and Prince Billy. Clumsy, unattractive and stiff girls went up and flopped around stage for 2 minutes and thirty seconds each before being ushered off, there were some average girls, who have coordination but no flexibility, or have flexibility but could not come up with a decent cheers or music to compliment their routine.

The chosen cheerleaders from last year still had to audition, prove their stuff or they can be replaced, Amanda and Rebecca did a twin routine and but received two different scores, [8.5] for Amanda and [8 ] for Rebecca. The girl’s scores were impressive considering Billy seemed to be the only one that wanted to be there, cheerful and generous with his scores. Headmaster Zordon was the Simon Cowell of the judge’s balcony and Alpha sounded bored and uninterested, both giving harsher scores.

“Break a leg,” Amanda said to Kimberly, strutting down the stage after receiving her score. There was a roar of applause and cheers after they finished their routine.

“You were so great,” Kim complimented, knowing how and when to brown nose. “You’ll be cheer captain again this year, you deserve it.”

“Of course,” She replied, looking Kim’s outfit up and down, frowning with appearance jealousy. “Do you think Ty liked it?”

“Yeah he did,” Rebecca said, waving to the Colt and Ty in the stands. “Billy is asking me to the ceremony for sure after that great routine.”

“Let’s hope,” Amanda said, rolling her eyes behind her friend’s back.

Alpha voice was over the PA once again, “The final tryout for today is Kimberly, daughter of Frollo.”

To Kimberly’s astonishment there were cheers for her, and not just the rowdy cheers coming from Zack. There were people who liked her and did not mind the fact that she was a villain kid. It was very uplifting and encouraging.

Quickly looking around for witnesses, she downs the potion fast, grimacing at its bitter taste. Throwing the bottle down, she ran onto the stage, waved to the crowd then she waved to the judges. Billy and Alpha waved back excitedly, while Zordon just nodded his mechanical head.

She took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled with her eyes close. Then she heard the music she had selected starting to play behind her, it was Handclap by Fitz and the tantrums, which fits the upbeat energetic vibe she wanted for her routine.

As soon as she heard the vocals, she opened her eyes and went off.

Her routine consists of the typical, jumps, stunts, dancing, tumbling and other gymnastic feats but her were at choreography was unique and innovative. She did moves at a difficulty level unmatched by anything the crowd or judges had seen that day. Her execution was near perfect, never missing a beat, in perfect synchronicity with the song playing.  For the 2 minutes and 30 seconds she moved like her life depended on it.

Imagine what she could have been able to do if her skirt wasn’t cutting off the circulation to her lower body. But even as she moved she felt none of that. She didn’t see anyone or hear anything, she was in the zone.

When the music stopped is when she came back to earth, and froze in place. She released a breath and the crowd went wild. It roared, throwing cheers and applause in her direction.

She stood on stage. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, trying to get air into her body desperately.  The pain in her body was finally making its appearance as the potion wears off, her legs and arms just pulsing with pain. She was drenched in sweat, from head to toe but none of that matter as she turned around and saw the overall score.

It was a nine point nine. It was 9.9!!! Seeing the score she jump in the air and skipped about like the giddy school girl she was. 

“I think we have found our head cheerleader!” Alpha announced his disembodied voice project all over the court yard.

More exultation followed the announcement, Kim looked into the crowd to see faces she recognized, Zack and Trini were waving around flags with the school’s color and blowing horns. She expected this from Zack but never Trini, if she wasn’t already flushed she would blush. Jason smiled at her, passively standing between her two other friends.

Over the sidelines Rebecca and Amanda had their hands folded over their chests and frowning bitterly, their eyes burning with jealousy. Oh welp, that ‘friendship’ is dead. They have out lived their purpose and now that she was a head cheerleader, she was of higher social status than they were.

Her eyes wondered from the two spiteful princesses and over to Ty who blew her kisses and motioned for her to come to him, she bowed and ran off the stage and down to him.

“You were incredible!” Ty shouted, picking her up off the ground and pecking her on the lips.

“So does that mean I’m your girlfriend now?” Kim asked eagerly, wanting her hard work and determination to pay off.

“You can be,” He purred, leaning closer to her, “Did you finish our project and hand it in?”

“Yeah I did,” She said, grinning, waiting for his approval. “Anything for you babe.”

“You’re already the best girlfriend ever you know that,” He cooed, kissing her hand and started to walk away with a group of boys. “I’m going to ranger try outs, you official can cheer me on when I make the team,” He added with a wink.

Kim blew him a kiss and started walking towards the bleachers to sit with her friends.

To get to the bleachers she had to pass Amanda and Rebecca. She held her head up high, brimming with pride as she stepped long elegant strides. She resembled a proud lioness walking through a pack of hateful hyenas that knew they could never be or beat her.

“Two faced bitch,” Rebecca snarled, as she walked past, her average looking face twisted in a grimace.

She didn’t even respond to Rebecca, she just kept her head straight, only glancing at her through her peripheral vision, giving life to the term ‘side eye’.

“Slut,” Amanda hissed, as she strode by.

“Ty’s Slut,” Kim answers with a smirk, never stopping to give her more than that.

When she makes it over to the bleachers Jason wrapped his arm around her, “I think I just witnessed a massacre!”

“Forty girls found dead in Auradon prep,” Trini added, flashing cute crooked smile, at her from a distance. Zack picked her up and spun around with her.

It was good to be the Queen.

 

“Billy is here so stop brooding already,” Kim sang in Jason ear as they sat next to each other.

“Yeah I see him,” He agreed, looking up at the judge’s balcony on the far left, to see Billy waving to a group of elementary students calling out to him. “I was just afraid he got hurt or something, there isn’t a lot of self preservation when you’re in love.”

“Sure, that’s why you searched everywhere for him today,” Kim teased, a playful smirk plastered on her face. “It has nothing to do with missing him.”

“We’re evil Kimberly, if we miss people unless it’s with a crossbow,” Jason opined. Kim huffed, observing that even as he said this he was still unable to take his eyes off Billy.

To his chagrin, Billy felt his eyes on him from his vantage point and waved eagerly. Jason barely lifted his hands for anyone to see and wiggled his fingers at Billy, whose smile grew as a result. Well that was reassurance that the love potion was still in effect.

They broke eye contact when Alpha’s voice was heard over the PA system again. “The ranger’s tryouts have begun! All those interested go to the middle of tourney field.”

“That’s my cue,” Zack stated, getting up from the bleacher, holding his hand for his friends to fist bump him. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” Kim said, returning the fist bump but pulling him down for a kiss on his forehead.

“Like you need luck,” Trini piped up, “Just go kickass and come back already.”

“Yeah, slaughter them,” Jason added, returning the first bump, turning it into their old secret handshake from when they were younger.

Zack, about thirty boys and a hand full of girls took off to the tourney field. There was a mad dash to get to the middle, for no real reason, the competition to be a ranger wasn’t based on running or anything. An atmosphere of passion and enthusiasm filled the air. It was electric.

Upon everyone reaching to the middle of the large field, grey metal walls started to rise from the white chalk boundaries surrounding the field. The walls connected, forming a high fence that could not be scaled easily but still allowed the judges to see inside. The contestants became frightened and on edge, looking around wildly for anymore surprises.

Alpha’s voice came through all the gasps and chatter on the field and on the sidelines. “Here is the run down, one of the hallmarks of being a ranger is your ability to tame and operate a Zord. Zords are these biomechanical-magical beasts that are used for fighting and racing with neighboring school teams. You’ll be seeing them in a minute, first if you no longer wish to be a part of the tryout, press the red buttons against the wall that open up doors, those doors are your exit. There is no shame in giving up people. It is better than being maimed, though we do seek to preserve life here at Auradon, shutting down a Zord takes three full minutes. In those minutes you could be seriously injured.”

Zack was so caught up in listening to the instructions he didn’t notice Tommy Oliver slipping into the space beside him until he felt a fist collide with his shoulders. “Hey, so how we doing this?” He heard as he spun around and saw a wide confident grin.

“What you mean?” he asked, greeting his friend with a hi-5, unable to stop smiling.

“Tag team take down or what. Were you not paying attention in P.E? We’re the best players out here, we would smoke them.” Tommy stated, revealing a level of haughtiness that Zack didn’t know her capable of.

“That’s why I can’t take you up on that, If I’m working with you where the competition? So I smoke a few amateurs so what,” Zack challenged, “I want to take on the champ.”

“So First one to tame a zord and enter a zord wins?” Tommy asks, accepting the challenge.

“You know it!” The son of Shan Yu exclaimed, having experience taming wild tigers with his dad; he was in his element.  
  
Rules were always being displayed on at least one jumbo-tron for the benefit of those who couldn’t hear well and for extra emphasis. The other jumbo-tron was focused on the competitors’ faces, allowing those in the lower section of the bleachers to have a good view.

“You will now move to the walls, make sure to stay close to a big red button,” Alpha said and immediately the competitors ran to the walls.  
  
“Your opponent is not the other competitors but your zord. The zords are wild beasts that need to be tamed but also need to be bonded with like a pet,” This rule got some weird looks, as if the thought of controlling and caring for an animal was foreign to them. Zack and Tommy made eye contact and smirked, the competition was still on even with the rules.

“Several people will attempt to mount a zord, the winner is the person to find the hatch on the zord’s head, enter the control panel and operate it. If someone has entered the zord, just move on to the next zord.” The announcer continued, reiterating competitor etiquette.

“There are six zords, only six rangers will be chosen.”Considering the amount of competitors here, that was going to be rough, a very difficult game of musical chairs.

“Rangers prove yourself worthy.” Zordon’s commanding voice interjected, sending the competitors into battle mode.

The red circle in the middle field began to lower, opening up as a crevice before becoming a huge gaping hole. A shiver went through every single contestant when they heard several thunderous monstrous growls and roars coming from within. Five competitors already pressed the red button running out the door that opened up as quickly as possible.

The first zord to make an appearance is a pink pterodactyl that cawed, circling the air above the field before swooping down in the midst of a group of competitors, many of whom immediately pressed the red button and split. It cawed louder, as if summoning the other zords.

Five other zords jumped up and or crawled out of the hole under the field, the other beasts also took on the appearance of other prehistoric creatures such as the tyrannosaurus rex, mastodon, saber-tooth tiger, triceratops, and the mythical dragon. Menacing and intimidating the bio-mechanic magical beasts stood taller than the fence surrounding the field but never crossed it, as if they were also given rules. The flying pterodactyl also remained within the outlined area. It flew above but never ventured out of the designated air space, often flying low to frighten competitors who could not predict when it would do so. It was terrifying yet so thrilling.

Zack stayed frozen around the interior of the fence, eyes fixated on the raw majesty of the creatures, well he was until he saw Tommy Oliver climbing on the back of a the dragonzord. He had gotten way ahead while Zack was still on the ground, determined to keep up with his rival Zack chases down the first zord that passes him, which happens to be the black mastodon.

About ten other guys were chasing down the same zord, he would have chosen a less popular target but one roar from the T-rex rampaging up and down the field brought him to his senses. Ty and his gang of friends were bravely or stupidly climbing up its legs. He was not going near that one or the pterodactyl that flew low every few minutes just to scare the shit out of everyone.

Running alongside the creature he saw an opportunity to jump onto its massive hind legs, holding on for dear life while it stampeded around the field. Fighting against the wind he climbed as far as he could, hardly able to see in front of him or hear anything beside the roars, caws and growls of the zords.

The yellow saber-tooth zord pounced wildly around the field, purposely trying to shake off the competitors that tried to mount it, while the blue triceratops was lazily stomping the competitors that even came near it.

When he reached the front of the Zord, it just got worst from there. He was not the only person up here but as the creature bucked and stampeded around the field so the others started to fall off, landing roughly before being either carried out by other competitors or limping to the red buttons themselves. That was not going to be him he promised himself, his fingers tightly gripping the ridges on the back of the mastodon.

While he did that Tommy had already fully mounted and entered his Dragon but wrestled for control, the green beast charge at and tackled the red T-rex accidently. “I said turn left not tackle!” the competitor yelled at his dragon as it rebelled furiously.

Roaring and charging forward towards Tommy and his dragonzord, the red T-rex tackled the pair in retaliation, head butting them. Infuriated the green zord now purposely charged towards the red, knocking it up against the fence.

With one swat of its long tail the red T-rex struck the edge of the judge’s balcony, causing one of its sides to break of and tilt. Prince Billy slid down the edge, his hands grabbing onto it, holding on for dear life. “Wahhhh!!!” He screamed, alerting the crowd to his danger.

Having to knock the aggressive zord back to protect himself, Tommy was unaware of the danger he was putting Billy in. With one last swat of the T-rex’s tail the prince fell from the broken balcony into the field. Prancing, pouncing, rampaging and stampeding Zords seconds from crushing his unconscious body.

“Billy!” Jason shouts from the sidelines, as he sees the jumbo-tron play the scene of Billy falling into the ranger tryouts, not waking up.

The people sitting within an earshot of him give him surprised looks but he doesn’t notice. He is way too distraught. A thousand morbid thoughts were running through his head of all that could happen to Billy.

Leaping of the bleachers, Jason took off for the field. He was running on pure adrenaline and fear so he hardly felt his legs screaming in pain. He was so distressed he could not hear Trini and Kim calling him back. He didn’t even hear the very loud gasps and cheers of the crowd.

“What is he doing?!” Trini shrieked, gripping her beanie covered head in frustration. “Billy is a prince, Zordan and Alpha are probably shutting this down right now.”

“He’s playing hero!” Kimberly accused, glancing towards to large screen that showed Jason running onto the field through a door that just opened for a group of boys who ran out terrified.”We’re going after him…..well I’m going after him, you can come if you want,” she nervously propositioned, not wanting to pressure her.

“Of course I’m coming!” Trini insisted, running down the steps of the bleachers behind Kim. “Who else is going to make sure you two don’t die?”

Up in the neighbor balconies that were unaffected by the zord Vs zord conflict, Zordon and Alpha five have a one sided debate.

“We have to stop this now, what if Billy is hurt!?” The short robot fretted, pacing around the mandroid.

“I can monitor his heart beat from here, he’s unconscious not dead,” The cold headmaster answered, looking at the scene intently.

“Sir he can still be stomped on,” Alpha argued, throwing up his hands. “Queen Kida is going to kill us, well she can’t kill you but she sure can disassemble me!”

“Quiet Alpha and look at state of tryouts this time around!” Zordon acknowledged pointing to the clusters of children running out in fear. “Most of these children come from brave valiant heroes and yet they don’t have half the courage their parents had. They are not worthy to be rangers.”

“And what does this have to do with rescuing Billy?” Alpha five sassed, “Getting Billy would take ten minutes tops and then we can continue finding actually worthy rangers.”

Zordon sighed and angled the robot’s head toward the jumbo-tron that was now following the three villain children that just ran onto the field towards Billy. “The prince being in peril is attracting some worthy competitors, while the children of heroes flock to safety ignoring their own prince minutes away from being trampled, children of the most monstrous villains on the isle are coming to his rescue. We will let it play out until further notice.”

“Aye yi yi,” Alpha groans, eyes still fixed on the field.

 

Jason races through the field of scrambling competitors, his eyes focused on Billy whose unconscious body lay between a wild rampaging red T-rex and the green dragon that Tommy Oliver operates trying to hold his own. The two zords stood on powerful legs, their short arms locked in a battle of strength, pushing each other as hard as they can.  

Tommy was slipping back slowly, the amateur although naturally gifted unable to match the raw power of the wild creature. The legs of the dragon slides back in dust, losing its grip. The final nail in the coffin was when the T-rex swung its large tail around; beating at the dragonzord’s legs, until it lost its balance and fell back.

“Hey, don’t fall! Come on buddy! FUCk!” Tommy frantically shouted, losing control of the zord as it loses its balance. 

Before he hits the ground, the black mastodon prevents it from falling by running it behind it, propping it up with its nose. “You called for help?” Zack asks cheekily, having tamed and entered his zord.

“You have no idea,” Tommy says, surprised she can hear Zack inside his zord. “They have built in communication links!”

“Dude, mad respect for mastering your zord so quickly but look down!” The son of Shan Yu said, motioning towards an injured Billy and careless Jason running over to him.

“Damn I did that?” She grimaced, seeing how her fight with the T-rex had damaged Billy’s side of the judges balcony, “Is he okay,”

“Let’s hope so, we need to join forces to take down these raving zords,”

“So tag team?” Tommy said, her smirk was practically audible.

“Yes tag team,” He conceded, “We corner the T-rex, just long enough for everyone to get out safely.”

“Can do, it is best to try after Billy and Jason are not in the way.”

“Ditto.”

“Are those guys till trying to mount the zord? Are they crazy,” Tommy Oliver states, bringing Ty, Colt and another of their friends still holding on tightly to the Zord’s back.

“We’ll have to rescue them too,” Zack acknowledged, seeing that the three boys were in tears, screaming for their life, while still persistently climbing.

 

“Billy awake up!”Jason pled, pulling Billy’s head into his lap, slapping his face lightly with his palm. “We have to go!”

Turning and fidgeting the prince’s eyes open, “Jason, what are you doing in my room,” Billy yawns his voice groggy as if he had been sleeping.

“Look around Billy we’re not in your room,” Jason countered, holding his face up so he can see their in the tryout field, surrounded by rampaging zords and fleeing teens. “We’re on a battlefield.”

Billy stared wide eyed from either shock or amazement, “We’re have to get out of here! Have to get out of here!!!” he panics after the initial shock wears off.

“Yeah I was saying that,” Jason replied, holding onto Billy’s shoulders to ground him. “Calm down, we can do this, just breathe.”

The prince takes a deep breath and nods at Jason, indicating that he is calm and ready to get out of here.

The villain kid got up and pulled Billy to his feet, now feeling the stabbing pain in his legs. “Let’s go Billy,” he hissed.

The two leaned on each other and started to limp across the field, dodging the large feet of the stampeding blue and yellow zords, this resulted in them often having to run back and forward, between the two, never really getting anywhere.

From the other side of the field Kimberly saw this and an idea started forming her in head, she eyed the flight pattern of the pink pterodactyl, it would circle the entire field high in the sky before diving down. It dived pretty low, enough for someone to jump on but moved so fast that no one had the courage to try, yet.

“We’re getting on that pterodactyl,” She announced to Trini as they ran into the midst of the competition. “It’s a great vantage point to help people,”

“When has our mission ever been to help people?” Trini sassed, rising her eyebrows in confusion.

“To help our people,” she explained, nudging the other girl, eyeing the creature as it was on the last lap of its course, “We’ll swoop down, pick up Billy and Jason and get out of here.”

“Okay fine, just not a fan of flying of any kind,” She divulged, gazing at Kim with timid eyes.

“Then I’ll pilot, you just hang on okay,” Kimberly said, grabbing a hold of her friend’s hand and led her across the field as the pterodactyl made another low dive.

“Ready,” Kim said, holding on tightly to the smaller girl’s hand.

“Ready,” Trini replied, feeling some of Kim’s bravery and determination enter her.

As the flying creature did a low dive, its belly almost touching the ground, the girls made a jump for it, successfully landing on its back. Immediately the two gripped the ridges on its back and Kimberly started climbing towards the hatch on its head.

“I’ll get in, fly low and you reach a hand out to the boys, pulling them up,” She instructs climbing ahead of Trini.

“Roger!” Trini shouts, Kim nods her head and climbs again, Trini calls out to her again. “Wait!”

Kim stops in her tracks and turn around, the wind blowing her long hair against her face. “Whats up?”

The granddaughter of Yzma stared at her nervously for a few seconds before saying. “Just take care of yourself okay.”

Kim smiles at her and nods, her heart pumping more adrenaline now than before she jumped onto a flying mechanical pterodactyl. “You too.” she replies, turning to climb into the hatch on the creature’s head.

Pressing her hand into the crevice she grits her teeth and lifts the hatch with all the strength she can muster, it pops open eventually. “Yes,” she triumphantly shouts jumping in.

Once in the pilot seat, a seat belt instantly wraps around her. This frightens her, she inhales and exhale as if releasing the fear from her body. She grips the steering console and rips control from the beast, navigating it back to the ground.

Flying down in front of Jason and Billy, Kimberly pulled back the steering wheel, accidently initiated autopilot causing the aircraft to hover above the ground. Taking advantage of the sudden stop Trini called out to the two boys, “Need a ride?”

“God yes,” Billy cried, grabbing onto Trini’s hand and letting himself be pulled up, never letting go of Jason’s hand. The other teen was pulled up only a few seconds later. Trini demonstrated how she stayed firmly planted on the pterodactyl by gripping the ridges on its back, Jason and Billy followed suit.

The pilot saw their preparation from a camera in flight deck. As she lifted the steering console to gain altitude the yellow saber-tooth tiger zord charged at them, attempting to bite the hovering pink pterodactyl. This caused a rough jerk backwards for the pterodactyl and the people holding on to it, Kim attempted to go backwards only for the aircraft to back right up into the blue triceratops. They were surrounded.

Going up was the only way to escape the trap the surprisingly intelligent creatures had set for them. Pressing on the gas, like a car Kimberly attempted to elevate the air craft without backing up or driving forward but was instantly met with a gigantic yellow paw beating her back down to the ground.

Trini growled, “We’re not gonna get anywhere with them picking on us!” She eyed the yellow saber-tooth tiger zord that had slammed them back down with its powerful paws. It still was trying to bite them, if those powerful front fangs were to be successful, it would definitely pierce the hull of the flight deck where Kim piloted.

“Hey you two stay here while I tame that cat,” Trini declared, running off before Billy and Jason had any time to react.

“What she doing Jason?!” Billy blurted out, watching the small girl run over the back of the pterodactyl, reaching the tip of its nose, she waited for an opportunity to jump.

“What are you doing?!” Kim mouthed, looking at her through her windshield.

Trini saw her opening when the saber-tooth corner them again, attempting to sink its fangs into the hull of the pterodactyl. Taking a deep breath she ran, leaped and landed, but didn’t stick the landing, tumbling to her knees.

Getting up she brushed of herself off and made a beeline for the head.

“I don’t even know but I can’t wait to do that!” Jason finally screamed, grinning as he marveled at his small friend practically ripping open the hatch on the yellow zord. Even though he was hurt and scared, there was this undeniable thrill that made it all worth it.

“No, no you are not doing that Jason!” The prince cautioned, grabbing Jason’s hand as the air craft trembled, getting attacked from two sides. “You are staying with me where it is safe!”

“Billy come on—

“No Jason, you could get hurt. You can hardly run with that leg,” He stated, pointing to Jason putting all of his weight on his left leg. “You’re stay---!WOAH.”

The blue triceratops abandoned its assault on the tail and started slamming into the wingspan of the pink zoid, destabilizing it, causing Billy and Jason to separate, sliding to opposite sides of the aircraft still struggling to stay on.

By the third consecutive slam in the side, Billy was on the edge, his hands flailing backwards in a struggle to stay on. It was too late and he fell off.

“Billy!!!” Jason screamed bloody, causing his throat to become hoarse. He ran over to where Billy had fell off, ignoring his own safety.

Leaning over the edge he saw Billy on the back of the blue zord scrambling to his feet.  Billy grinned and waved his hands in the air, “I’m okay Jason!”

Jason let out a sigh of relief and pointed to the head of the triceratops, “Billy can you get into the zoid?”

“I’ll try!” Billy shouted back, running cautiously on top of the zord that was not happy to feel Billy’s feet on its back. Jason watched with pride as the prince made it to the head and started to pry open the hatch.

“I did it!” The prince exclaimed, excitedly dancing atop the metal skull of his zord. “I’m gonna go in now, see you later!”

An infectious warmth and zeal spread through the son of mother Gothel as he watched Billy enter and begin operating his zord, pulling it out of the way for Kim to be able to fly again. Trini had already tamed and mastered her zord to clear Kim’s forward path earlier.

Slamming her foot on the gas and experimentally pressing some buttons the daughter of Frollo was able to propel the pterodactyl into the air again.

“Yes!” She exulted, basking in the thrill of victory. “Thanks Trini, Thanks Billy!”

“No problem princess,” She heard Trini hummed into their shared com-link.

“We should be thanking you Kim,” The prince added, looking out of a screen that showed the view from the back of his zord, Jason was still holding onto the Pterodactyl for his life. “One more favor Kim, let’s get Jason in that T-rex zord. I don’t want him to feel left out.”

Kimberly giggled, but knew for a fact the son of Rita Gothel would brood for days if all of them got zords but him. “Yeah, I was planning on helping Tommy and Zack control that raging monster anyway so it’s nothing to drop Jason off.”

“Sweet!”

 

With Kim’s zord leading the way, flying in the air, Billy and Trini’s zords were pouncing and stampeding towards the conflict that still raged on. The zords Zack and Tommy piloted were on either side of the T-rex zord, literally holding it back as it raged.

They could not in all good conscience attack it with any real forcing knowing that the three boys were on it, holding on for dear life. But at the same time the T-rex zord had no problem trying to beat them down to the ground. It was quite the bind there were in.

Their salvation came when the Calvary consisting of the new zord pilots and Jason, approached the raging red tyrannosaurus rex. 

“What’s the plan?” Zack asked, as the others arrived. “Cause this is not working.”

“I say we surround it,” Trini advised. “It can’t take us all down.”

“OOOOOh let Jason try mounting it!” Billy chirped clapping his hands.

“Tommy you and Zack continue holding down the fort and we support,” Kimberly imputed. “I’ll drop Jason off.”

“I can do that, blue and yellow round back, zack and I’ll take the front and Kimberly over head stand by” The green zoid operated confirms, “On three? We surround and conquer.”

“Ready.”

“Ready.”

“Ready.

“Hmm.”

  
“One. Two. Three!” Tommy signaled, as Trini and Billy’s zords running to the back of the T-rex and Tommy and Zack stayed in the front, still pushing it back as it pushed against them. It had nowhere to go and could not move its tail or attempt to bite.

Flying overhead Kimberly hovered, allowing Jason to Jump onto the zord’s metal skull. When he landed, he fell and rolled but recovered enough to climb off the monsters snout and not land in its mouth. The creature roared and raged but it could not move in either direction.

It writhed and squirmed which caused turbulence for Jason but did not knock him off, leg burning with pain he stood his ground until he saw the hatch. Running over he ripped the hatch from one of its sides and crawled into the zord’s head.

Once inside he left out a sigh of relief and briefly massaged its knee. Grabbing the control console of the Zord he reined the wild beast in, breaking its will and earning its trust. Now that the red T-rex was fully under his control, all the pilots relax their attacks.

“Good job guys,” Jason congratulated, looking out his screens at everyone in their zords. He could feel the thrill of victory surrounding them. 

“We’re not done yet,” Tommy, interrupted their celebrations. “Remember those guys we need to rescue, they are still attached to Jason’s zord.”

“Oh shit,” Zack chuckled, “They’re crying.”

“Is that Ty and Colt!??!” Trini asks, spotting a crying male figure still clinging to the ridges on the zoid’s

“That is Ty!” Kim gasped, looking at her boyfriend crying on the zord’s back. He looked at his pathetic face and started giggling, glad only the other zord pilots could hear her.

A few seconds later they heard Zordan’s booming commanding voice over the PA system. “Our six rangers have been selected, having tamed their zords they have proven that they are all worthy of their positions. Rangers, you will humbly walk amongst your peers but heroes you all will be.”

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers, awestruck at the feats of bravery and determination they witnessed today.

For the four villains that had never been rooted for their entire life, to have a entire school full of hundreds of students cheer for them, approve of them and shout their names in celebration, was an experience they will never forget.

 

After reluctantly dismounting their zords the rangers were called to the stage to be handed metals, with colored ribbons that matched the color of the zord they had tamed.

Alpha stood on the stage and called the heroes one by one. “The master of the sabertooth tiger zord is Trini the granddaughter of Yzma, a native of the Isle of the lost,” Trini walked up to the stage, took her metal and stepped to the side, never even looking at the microphone offered to her.

“The master of the pterodactyl zord is Kimberly, daughter of Claude Frollo, a native of the Isle of the lost,” Kim smiled her award winning smile, accepted the metal and approached the microphone.

“Thank you! I will be the best ranger I can be,” She said, receiving much applause.  She twirled around and took the space beside Trini.

“The next ranger is The Mast-----

Before Alpha could finish his award presentation Billy ran to the microphone and grabbed it from his AI. Taken aback Alpha let him past, when the jumbo-tron had started showing the prince of Atlantis and now the current blue ranger they clapped but looked on in a mix of confusion and anticipation.

“I have something I want to say!” Billy yelled too closely into the microphone causing it to give off feedback.

The rangers and the crowd grimace, covering their ears but still gave the sweet prince their undivided attention. With that Billy dislodged the microphone from its stand and carried it over to Jason. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into his chest, holding him tightly.

Pressed against the warmth and comfort of Billy’s stripped sweater, Jason briefly closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The Sound of Billy’s voice made him open his eyes and become more alert. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, I don’t even know if I would have felt this way ever if I hadn’t met you. Every time I’m with you Jason I feel so… much! I can’t even explain.”

There was a pause before someone in the crowd started clapping, before the entire crowd join in, cheering and whistling. Looking out Jason would have sworn it was Rapunzel. Wide eye and grinning all of the rangers standing between the two were ecstatic, and also begin clapping as if they themselves have just heard about the fake relationship.

The son of Gothel was smiling at Billy, then at the crowd but his eyes showed a timid nervousness. Leaning down and gazing passionately, devotedly into his teal eyes, Billy was enamored with the flecks of green and brown he saw. He lifted his chin and professed, “I love you Jason, have I said that already because I really, really love you.”

Kimberly heard a squeaky crying noise coming from the crowd. She saw a distressed hurt expression on Rebecca’s face before seeing her run off in the direction of the dorms, tears in her eyes, and Amanda followed behind her. But all of this went unnoticed by the prince on proclaiming his love.

“Jason, will you go to coming of age ceremony with me?” Billy asks, still holding him tight, the MIC at his lips.

Jason glanced back at the other Vks who smiled and gave him the thumbs up, he also looked out into the audience and saw their excited anticipated expressions before answering, “Yes. I will”

The answer was also followed by cheers of joy and approval. Several little elementary children went wild being Billy’s biggest fans.

Billy leaned in for a kiss on the lips but Jason quickly moved his face, Billy’s lips landed on his cheek instead of his lips. I was a brief peck and like the gentleman he was Billy pulled away when he saw Jason’s discomfort.

“While I’m here…would you be my boyfriend?” Billy asks, using the current audience’s attention to his convenience.

“Yes, Billy, Yes,” Jason smiled, pretending to be frustrated but loving being fawned over.

“Okay, while I’m also here…..would you marr—

“You’re pushing it Billy!!” Jason interjected, prompting laughter from the crowd and Billy to wrap his arms around him.

A chill of guilt came over Jason, no matter how warm and soft Billy’s arms felt around him, this was wrong. It was a potion and not the real Billy. The fact that Billy had rejected his hug the last time was more proof. It was clear this was wrong from the beginning but why was he feeling guilt, he was villain, he has done worst than this hasn’t he?

I’m rotten to the core, he internally chanted.

I’m rotten to the core, he reminded himself unconvincingly.

I’m ugh…He conceded, when Billy held him tighter.

 

Alpha walks back over and tugs the microphone back from Billy, pushing the affectionate couple to the side. “That is very nice…very cute but be cute elsewhere. Just take your metals and leave.” The AI said with playful irritation, shoving the metals in their hands.

“Already everybody back to Business, to wrap it up. The masters of the mastodon and dragon who actually signed up for the tryouts get up here!” He shouted.

He handed a metal to each of them, Zack basked in the glory, engaging with the crowd. Tommy joined him, being far less, “Once again your last rangers are Zack the son of Shan Yu and Tommy Oliver, the descendant of Pocahontas and Mulan!”

The introduction hits Zack like a ton of bricks. Zack kept replaying it over in his head, trying to rewrite history and make the intro stop at “the descendant of Pocahontas,” and pray that that was it. But it wasn’t he hadn’t heard wrong, Alpha had said that Tommy was indeed the descendant of Mulan.

“How are you the descendant of Pocahontas and Mulan!!!?”  He barked his chest rapidly rising and falling as if he was having a panic attack.

“I’m mixed!” Tommy argued a possibility that never came to Zack’s mind. “What’s the problem dude? I can’t have two grandmothers?” He rightfully asked his friend.

Taking a big gulp Zack swallowed down the fear and anxiety building up in his chest.

Oh god he wanted to runaway and scream at the same time, maybe scream while running away. He wished he could go back in time and beg Alpha not to introduce them or they didn’t meet. But here he was, having built a real connection with the target he was supposed to assassinate. He had broken one of the most famous rules of being an assassin.

“Oh nothing dude, it’s just weird to have two really famous family members,” Zack said with a big fake grin, trying everything in his power to not throw up and faint.

Tommy chuckled clapping him on his back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The faceclaim for Tommy is Amber Midthunder.


	5. Chapter Five:  “If Only”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to what I like the most, Romance and Drama.

  
“Take another picture of us and I’ll shove that damn phone up your a----

“Jason did you sleep alright?” Billy suddenly asked as Jason violently threatened another person who took a picture of them. “You seem…agitated.”

Inhaling and exhaling Jason tried to release all of the pent up negativity like Rapunzel had suggested “It is not that Billy; it is just everywhere we go some ‘groupie’ is taking a pic of us. Sometimes they put it on social media or in the papers, it’s just…..overwhelming.”

Billy’s hand reached across the lunch table  and he laced his fingers with his, “I never really thought about how you would handle the attention, I’m used to it, comes with the territory of being royalty and my mom also being the president but It can become…uncomfortable to say the least.”

“Yes it is, Jason admitted, wariness in his voice. “It’s like we’re a novelty to them. Fairy tale prince dates bad boy from the wrong side of the bridge. Can’t we be alone for two seconds?” He pouts, running his fingers over Billy’s knuckles. 

“You want us to be alone?” Billy asks, his eyes lighting up similar to stars. “We’ve never even been on a proper date…you didn’t seem…Lets go on a date!”

“Ah…Uh…A date, haven’t we been on one yet?” Jason stuttered; reminded that they only been officially together for three days and since their trip to Billy’s room they have never been alone since.

“No, not really, I want to get to know you Jason,” The prince mused, his bistre brown eyes never leaving Jason’s teal eye, as if begging for permission to know Jason, intimately.

“Okay fine…but when?” Jason asks, growing anxious at the thought of being alone with Billy but he needs to make the relationship thing look legitimate or their plans all fall through the crack.

“How about tomorrow? I’m really busy today with the planning for the ceremony, doing some research and family day…so If I can find any day its tomorrow,” Billy rambles about his many princely duties.

Jason forced a smile and nodded his head, “Sure babe…A date tomorrow…alone…Can’t wait!”

“You’re the best Jason,” His boyfriend says as he checks his watch, “I gotta go but see you tomorrow,” Billy waved good bye as he ran off towards the cafeteria exist. He used to always try to kiss Jason goodbye but he has stopped after noticing Jason’s unwillingness.

When Billy fully disappears out the door Jason drops his head onto the lunch table. What the hell is he going to do on a date alone with Billy? He has never been on a date ever, and as a prince Billy of course would have and have standards for a date.

A few minutes later of brooding in silence, Trini and Kimberly rest their trays on the counter simultaneous, startling Jason.

“Why do you look like you’ve been told you have 24 hrs to live?” Kimberly asked, as Jason lifted up his head. “Where is Zack?”

“Billy asked me out on a …date, like an alone for hours date,” Jason whined, pouting as he cross his arms above his chest. “Oh and Zack is sleeping in for the second day in a row, told me to tell Zordan and Alpha he is sick.”

“OOOh a date-date? Don’t worry I’ll help you prep the morning before,” Kim chimes in, a million ideas running through her head.

“…Thanks…I guess,” Jason said, hesitantly wondering what the hell she plans to do.

Trini bypassed the dating topic and got to what was most important. “Skipping class I can understand but Zack skipping breakfast, lunch and dinner is just scary,” She shutters.

“I bring him meals but he barely touches them,” Jason informs, pointing to some Tupperware of food he plans to bring to him, “He eats but like a normal amount…it is weird I don’t like it.”

“Did he tell you why he’s acting this way?” Trini asks, not even trying to conceal her concern about her vitriolic best buddy .

“Did you not hear?”

“Here what?” Kimberly asks, her curiosity elevating.

Jason leans in closer and whispers, “It turns out Tommy Oliver; his new buddy is…his target.”

“Oh God,” She gasps.

“That sucks,” Trini comments, lamenting Zack’s mission. “Damn.”

Jason nods in agreement before turning to Kimberly, changing the subject. “What are you doing here, shouldn’t you be at the heroes table,” He sassed, having never eaten with Kim since she came to Auradon.

The daughter of Frollo rolled her eyes and snared, “I can’t find the heroes…I haven’t seen Ty since the rangers tryouts. When I asked Colt where he was, he said he was visiting home…but why not call or text me?” She wonders aloud, feeling anxious.

“He’s probably still nursing his ego after pissing himself in front of everyone,” Trini said, mocking Ty’s reaction to T-rex zord going wild.

“Don’t say that about my boyfriend,” Kim replies, biting her lip not to laugh. “He did pee himself though, oh god I’d skip school too.”

Trini, Jason and Kimberly snickered reminiscing about rescuing Ty the son of Belle & the beast, Colt the son of Cinderella and prince charming and their little friend all huddled up together, pants soaking wet with shame in their eyes.

Chef Kronk rolled a cart of fresh pastries near their table, stopping to greet the gang. “Where is that bottomless pit friend of yours, I miss him dearly?”

“He’s not feeling too well,” Trini answers, looking up at her father that did not know he was her father. “I’ll send him your thoughts.”

“Send him one of these,” The chef pulled a half served lemon cheese cake. “Dee-Dee is your name right?”

“Yeah,” Trini lied; a wave of guilt covers her body. “Yeah it’s Dee-Dee.”

“Feel free to take some yourself okay,” Kronk says, waving goodbye as he rolled away his cart. “You of all can.”

Trini watches him leave, a smile on his face as he greets all of the children. It was her decision not to tell him so she doesn’t waste time bonding with him but sometimes she wishes she could just…it’s hopeless to regret, she reminds herself.

Kim sees her worried face and smiles at her, taking a piece of cake off with a fork and aims it at Trini’s mouth.

“What the hell,” Trini says, her bewildered eyes widening at the odd gesture.

“He really made it for you, maybe it was subconsciously but I just know it.” She says, gazing sincerely into Trini’s eyes.

Trini nods, parting her lips making way for the lemon cheese cake. It was delicious and being fed by Kim may have enhanced the flavor tenfold. But for the rest of the day she blushed when she even looked at her.

 

 

  **Chemistry class, Auradon prep**  
  
“Kimberly do you recognize this item?” Zordon asks her upon her entering the class. He was holding one of the small bottles that Trini and her grandma used to hold potions. Two drops of the green potion was still in there, oh god it was the speed and agility potion bottle she used at cheer tryouts.

In front of the entire class she was placed on trial. Around twenty pair of eyes bore into the back of her head. She looked at the bottle intensely before shrugging her shoulders and playing it cool. “I don’t know maybe a nail polish container? She answers, feigning ignorance.

“Oh don’t play dumb,” Amanda hisses, she and Rebecca standing behind the headmaster as if they were the coordinators of this inquisition. “We saw you drink that stuff right before getting on stage at tryouts.”

“Oh you’re just bitter and jealous I’m head cheerleader now,” Kim growls at the two girls, standing her ground, defending herself even as she is rightfully accused. “You’re trying to sabotage me. You probably planted that bottle.”

“I saw her do it too headmaster,” She recognized the voice and turned around, it was Ty, her boyfriend ratting her out and lying he could not have seen her drink it. “That potion must have made her strong, that’s why she became a ranger! She cheated.”

“No I didn’t!” Kim shouts far more loudly, knowing that the potion wore off long before she entered the ranger tryouts. “You have to believe me Zordan, I never cheated during ranger tryouts.”

She looked back at Ty who was smirk at her, at sly shit eating grin on his face. “And we should believe the daughter of Claude Frollo? Being manipulative, corrupt and cunning is in her blood. She is a born cheater,” He declared, his annoying smarmy face never leaving her mind.

“She is nothing like her dad!” Trini defended, walking threateningly out of her seat, in Ty’s direction, “Say it again! I dare you!”

The coward backed away suddenly, the closer Trini got. “We can trust any of these villains! They all have some evil hidden agenda!” He yelped while running to the other side of the classroom.

The granddaughter of Yzma was practically vibrating with anger, if he said one more thing she would smash his head in. She wished she was home in the Isle, she would raid her grandmother’s potion collection and turn him into the slimiest most disgusting animal forever.

“Trinity sit down, violence is prohibited in the classrooms.” Zordon orders, motioning for Trini to take a seat. Huffing and puffing Trini did as she was told.

“She probably gave her the potion! She’s Yzma’s granddaughter! That’s why she’s defending her,” Rebecca rudely yet accurately accessed.

“Since you’re Ariel’s daughter it would explain the smell you fishy bitch!” Kim heckled.

“Be Quiet!” Zordon snapped, glaring at all of the bickering girls.

Sighing in disappointment and exasperation the headmaster turned to Kim, looked her in the eyes and commanded her to tell the truth.

“Kimberly it would take merely seconds for me to analyze the substance that was in this bottle and its properties. Scanning the bottle for finger prints would be even easier. But instead of all that I will implore you to tell me the truth. As a ranger it is your duty to be honorable and I do not expect less of you because of your background,” The mechanical man lectured, his piercing eyes never leaving the young girl’s conflicted russet eyes.

“Go on Kim, tell him.” Trini advised from her seat, breaking Zordon’s no speaking rule. “They can’t take being a ranger from you, you earned that!”

Glancing back at Trini their eyes met and she saw understanding and devotion, two things she has never seen in the eyes of the people she was told to pursue. It brought forth with courage and integrity she never thought herself capable of. She nodded her head and mouthed a thank you to her.

Turning back to Zordon the tall, cold and intimidating authority figure, she swallowed down her fear, her pride and ignored the sound of her father calling her a lying jezebel; playing in her head on repeat. That was not who she was. That was not who she wanted to be. And there were people in her life that knew this and supported her.

“I did drink a strength and agility potion before the cheerleading tryouts, I didn’t know why, I guess I didn’t have faith in myself, thought I needed to be more for someone who couldn’t even give me the bare minimum if he tried,” She divulged bravely, looking Zordon dead in the eyes.

“You do realize you cannot be head cheerleader and you are barred from attempting to join the squad again,” He explained, a touch of softness to his voice.

Kim nods her head in agreement but continues her confession, “But the potion only lasts three minutes. The routine is two minutes and thirty seconds, coupled with the wait time ten minute start time at the beginning of the tryouts and the fact I was a late entry there was no way it would have still been in effect,” she recounts accurately, her sincerity shining through.

“She is lying! There is no way a girl can be a ranger so easily! She stole my position!” Ty argued, exposing himself to Kim for who he truly is, the character she made herself blind to.

Ignoring the whiny misogynistic oinks in the background she continues to defend her accomplishment, “Test the droplets, and recreate the potion! I know you can do it. Then test it and I guarantee it will only make you strong for three measly minutes. I earned being a ranger. It is the only thing I’ve ever done because I wanted to do it and it is the only thing I can be proud of.”She testified, trying to suck back in the little teardrops that threatening to roll down her cheek.

The old wise man scanned her face for sincerity and honesty and was very pleased to tell that he knew she was telling the truth. He nodded her and patted her on the shoulder, “I will investigate the matter further but I can say that you will remain a ranger unless something far more incriminating resurfaces.”

Kim sniffles and smiles.

“Disqualify her! This is unfair!” Ty whines.

“Life is unfair,” Zordon deadpans as he walks out of the classroom.

Walking to a seat next to Trini, Kimberly grins wide and was practically beaming with pride.

“You did—

“Shut up and hug me,” She interrupts Trini has she wraps her arm around her. “Thank you for reminding me who I am, sometimes I forget but you remember and you always try to lead me back to my true self even when I’m being an ass to everyone around me.”

For once Trini wrapped her arms around Kim’s slim frame, she gave into the embrace closing her eyes and bathing in the way all her senses capture her.

She wanted to stay in the embrace forever.

“Break it up you two!” Alpha shouted, walking into the class.

The girls pull apart giggling.

 

 

 

**Boy’s Dorm, next morning, day seven**

When Jason came home he saw Zack was still in bed, his sheet pulled over his head. He was sleeping. Jason left for class this morning with Zack sleeping and came home to Zack sleeping. For all the days Zack spent not sleeping at nights while in Auradon he sure was making up for it.

When he woke up in the morning with a knock on his door, it was seven thirty in the damn morning. When he opened the door he saw it was Alpha personally delivering his mail. He greeted the robot with tired eyes and stuck out his tongue. He received a letter in a white envelope with gold lining, Billy’s signature envelope. He opened and read the letter.

 

 

> **[Letter** : Hey Jason, just a reminder our date is today at 12.  I have business to attend to before then but I promise to be on time. Anyway I got you a free day pass, you don’t need to go to class, it was hard to get Zordon to agree to it, us being rangers might have helped. Have a great day.
> 
> Thinking about you
> 
> Prince William: of The Atlantis Empire. ]

Absentmindedly smiling at the letter he began walking back to his bed to get some shut eye when he notices Zack stirring in bed. Immediately without thinking he walks over to Zack’s bed and crawls under the covers with him.

Zack rolls over, meeting him face to face, there were dark circles around his eyes and bags under them. It made him look a bit like his father. “Your boyfriend’s not going to like you sleeping with other men,” He says in a groggy playful voice.

“We used to do this all the time, just sneak into each other’s rooms as kids,” Jason openly reminisces, locking eyes with Zack.

Zack huffed, blowing air through his nose, “We used to fool around under the covers too, things change,” he hinted at their tawdry youthful explorations.

The son of Gothel rolled over onto his back and reached out for Zack’s hand, the other villain kid followed suit and held onto his friend’s hand. “Gothel taught me to be afraid of everything and everyone, it was all out to get me and she was the only one who could protect me from it. I was such a scared cry baby when we met.”

“Yeah,” Zack added with a chuckled, “Who’d runaway and hide anytime anyone tried to talk to you.”

“And then you came along, seven years old, not afraid of anything. You thought you were impervious to everything and was strong enough to take on anyone. You thought everything was yours and was determined to take it,” Jason described a young Zack, a wistful expression on his face.

Zack laughed, his signature far too loud laugh, that Jason hasn’t heard in days. “We made a good team, the boy who was afraid of everything and the boy who was afraid of nothing. I encouraged you to live life, mess up a little and you kept me alive.”

“Then what changed?” Jason asks, glancing over to Zack, regret in his eyes.

“Everything changed, we got older, missions got harder, our parents demanded so much of us and we saw some serious stuff and we changed,” The depressed boy stated, a deep sorrow in his eyes.

“Even though we changed, nothing had to change,” Jason lied to himself, before admitting. “I really wish it didn’t, I really wish we were friends who told each other everything again.”

There was a long silence, only broken by the sound of whimpering. He was crying. Jason has only seen him cry one other time, in the waiting room of the only hospital in the Isles, as they carried his mother off on a stretcher. That was her longest hospital stay and it was the only time he saw Zack afraid.

“Jason I have to kill someone…I have to kill Tommy Oliver…probably the coolest person in the world. The only person I’ve bonded with like that with since us…”

“ _Zack_.”

“Jason it is either Tommy or my mom. I shouldn’t be this conflicted. I’m Shan Yu’s son, I’m a Hun for fucks sakes! It’s between a kid I’ve known for 7 days and my own mother, who is the best thing in my life,” Zack bawled his eyes filling with tears, his voice strangled and tortured by emotion.

Jason wrapped his arms around his friend, holding him while he sobbed. He has done the same thing for him in the past and to not return the favor will be the most evil rotten thing he could done.

“I didn’t know what you were going through,” He said, holding Zack even close, as if begging for forgiveness. “I thought that you were fine, why did you have to hide how you were feeling?”

“I didn’t want to let you guys down, I didn’t want to let my dad down, I’m the funny happy strong guy…I didn’t want to worry anyone,” Zack confessed, his voice breaking in at the end.

Jason turned to him, cupped him by his face and stared into his eyes, ignoring his rancid morning breath. “That’s not all you are….You’re more than some…comic relief bruiser.”

“Hhmm, I guess the truth is out,” Zack sighed.

“That this decision has been tearing you apart?” Jason asked for clarification.

“That I have….uh feelings,” Zack shutters, squirming in the bed.

They laugh. They laughed for what seems like an hour, just laying in bed reminiscing about their childhood exploits.

“Zack you know whatever you decide it won’t change our relationship right, you will always be my…Zack.”

“Good to know you won’t make friends with anyone else named Zack,” He mocked the sappy motion.

“Ugh…You……go brush your teeth!”

 

 

  **Girls dorm, Auradon Prep**

“Where did you find these clothes?” Jason asks, as Kim slips a vibrant red blazer onto his shoulders, completing the outfit. He was wearing a black turtle neck and equally black dress pants, the touch of color did make a difference.

Kim shrugged and started digging around her vanity table, “I bought it at one of the school stores with money from my account, you can pay me back whenever,” she said nonchalantly pulling out a makeup kit. 

“The school has stores? We have accounts? As in money?” Jason asks flabbergasted at all the information being casually handed to him. “How long as this been going on?”

“Since day one, we got a letter in the mail saying we all have accounts our names, a sizeable amount of money for each semester. It was in our scholarship agreement,” Kimberly says pulling out a compact, opening it up and grabbing a brush.

“I never saw that stuff….

“Maybe try reading your mail? And scrolling around the campus, having a bit of fun now and then,” She suggests, lightly brushing Jason with some blush.

“Sorry I’ve been too busy plotting----Wait what are you doing?!!” Jason blurted out, as he realized Kim was putting makeup on him.

She rolled her eyes and continued dusting his cheeks, with upward strokes. “Makeup is gender neutral and you were looking really pale…”

“Of course I’m pale Kim, I’m white that’s normal for my people,” Jason groaned, still permitting her to apply the makeup.

Kim giggles. Finished adding some color to Jason cheeks, and shine to his lips, she picks up a cologne bottle and sprits some around him. “Voila!!!! “ She says as she drags him over to her full length mirror.

Jason rolls his eyes in apathy but still allowed himself to be pulled over to the mirror. He looked in the mirror and saw the best version of himself he had ever seen. He had never thought of himself as unattractive before but next to a radiant prince like Billy or in a school full of charming princes, there was a darkness to him that just seemed unappealing. But now, he could see himself standing next to a guy like Billy and feeling…worthy.

“Well I look…..decent,” He comments, falling just short of complimenting himself.

Kim rolled her eyes, pressing her head into the crook of his neck. “Sweetie…you look beautiful.”

Jason huffed and smiled at his reflection, beautiful huh…since when are villains beautiful? We can be very sexy but beautiful seems reserved for good people. He gripped his Jacket tightly and exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. He’s ready, so ready.

Before he could glance at the clock, there was a knock on the door, he walked over and opened it, Kim standing waiting excitedly behind him.

The door opened and he saw Billy.

Billy saw him.

For a full twelve seconds The Prince just stood there staring at Jason, his eyes slowly wondering up and down his body. Jason returned the favor but far more subtly, quickly eyeing his white silk shirt that was carelessly unbuttoned enough to show the diamonds around his neck and the beginning of his chest.

                                                                                                   

“You look……”Billy started, taking a big gulp, his Adam’s apple bobbing nervously. “You look...So…hmmm,” he finished with a low whimper too enthralled to form sentences.

“That’ll do your highness,” Kim commented in the background, proud of own her part in making someone speechless. “That’ll do.”

“We’re going where Billy?” Jason asks.

“To the castle,” Billy finally answered, awaking from his trance.

Jason raised his eyebrow, “You sure it’s alright to take me there, last time we had to sneak around…”

“Yeah…it should be,” He replies, nervously fiddling with his hands

There was something Billy was keeping from him, since he was under the influence of the love potion he could pressed the matter and get a straight answer but wanted Billy to keep something to himself. It made him feel better that way.

“Let’s go then,” Jason said, lacing his fingers with Billy’s, before he was lead out of sight he flash Kim and knowing look that said, “I’m scared.”

 

The gondola ride was different this time for several reasons. Instead of Billy rowing the gondola looking down on Jason, in all his sun kissed radiant glory, this time the prince had sprung for a jet ski.

“You got permission to use the jet ski,” Jason said pleasantly surprised, eyeing the stylish blue Yamaha. “You got your mother’s permission?”

“Not exactly…”Billy said, grinning up at Jason.

“Zordon?” He asked, running his hands over the sleek new exterior.

Billy shook his head no, pulling the keys out of his pants pocket. “I may have…appropriated the keys.” There was not a smidgen of guilt or shame on his face. 

“ooh we got ourselves a bad boy,” Clapping him on his shoulders with pride, Jason smirked, wanting so much to pull him in for a big kiss. But he didn’t instead he took the keys and hopped on.

“You know I’m driving right?” Jason added, revving the engine, loving the feel of the power under his finger tips.

“You have to, I can’t drive, and this is a new jet ski for a reason, I maimed the last one.”

“Skipping class, grand thief auto and property damage,” Jason turned to him, biting his bottom lip. It was kind of sexy that a goody two shoes kid of heroes did rebel once and a while. If they can do that and still be good, what does that say about us villains, Jason thought. “Shouldn’t I be the bad influence?” 

Brimming with pride the prince grinned and hopped onto the back of Jet Ski. Jason reached behind him and wrapped Billy’s arms around his waist. “Hold on tight!” He warned as he revved up the engine again.

They went fast. They did not have to go that fast. Speeding on top of the water surface, droplets and splashes of sea water wet their clothing, that could have been avoid but Jason really loved the feel of Billy clinging to him the faster he went. His face was pressed right up against Jason’s back, his hands wrapped around his midsection, putting all of his trust in the villain kid’s hands.

Enamored with the closeness, he was ticked off when they arrived, wishing he could take the long way around, the circling the entirety of Auradon.  But that would be unrealistic or impractical, pff.

When they reached inside the castle, Billy took Jason’s hand and hurriedly pulled him up a lot of stairs. It was quite a ways up, but in the mean time they spoke to each other about whatever came to mind. Billy asked questions and Jason gave vague answers, while admiring the ancient yet elegant architecture of the castle of Atlantis.

“Tell me something that you’ve never told anyone?” Billy suddenly asks, as Jason ran his fingers over the real gold embellishments in the wall, thinking how his mother would love this place.

“Hmmm,” Jason thinks to himself, choosing to say something easy but still a well kept secret. “My middle name is Sheldon-Lee….”

“Sheldon….” Billy murmurs to himself, before releasing a chuckle. That name really did not fit Jason’s personality or appearance.

“Yeah just my mom doing what she does best…being really, really evil,” He says chuckling, “Jason Sheldon-Lee Gothel.”

“Mine is Kashekim,” Billy admits,

“Ka…Kashi…ummm I see it’s Atlantean,” Jason says nervously trying to save himself from butchering a very ‘ethnic’ sounding name. “It’s very princely.”

“It was my grandfather’s name,” The prince says with much pride. “It’s much better than Sheldon,” He added with a smirk.

“Definitely,” Jason agreed.

 

When they neared the destination, Billy made Jason close his eyes as he led him by hand into through a series of well preserved ‘ruins’, for lack of a better word. But when Billy told him to, he did as told, closing his eyes and waiting patiently as they walked in silence.

With his eyes closed, his other senses heightened, he could feel the coin in his jacket pocket vibrating, it was probably glowing too but the thick lining of his Jacket was saving him from having to explain why his pocket was glowing green. They must have arrived somewhere special and important, not only for their date but to the other coins.

“We’re here!” Billy announced, letting go of Jason’s hand upon their arrival to the true destination.

                                                               

Opening his eyes, Jason released an audible awestruck gasp. This has to be the most beautiful place in the world. He couldn’t help wondering around aimlessly touching everything; he resembled the curious happy child he was when he was younger and innocent. The stone walls were lined with gold, like everything else in this goddamn grandiose castle. There were ancient Atlantean artworks carved into or painted on the wall, each telling of story of every day ancient Atlantean life. It was magnificent.

The most breathtaking feature of the scenery was the square pool in the centre of the room with an open skylight shining directly on the water’s surface. The natural light caused the pool to glisten, shimmer and shine, the various gems encrusted into the pool’s walls gave each side a different color. Part of the water was blue, a part of it green and a part of it yellow. You could feel the magical and mysterious aura the place gives off, there was nothing like this on the Isle of the lost.

A soft gentle smile slowly spreads across the villain kid’s face when he saw a picnic set up on a ledge overlooking the pool. It was made up of a variety of delectable dishes, it was as gorgeous as the food they saw in the cafeteria, maybe even better looking. Billy did this for him, he did all this to make Jason feel the way he was now. He felt so…loved.

There was some doubt as to whether he deserved to feel this way, especially consider feeling behind Billy’s effort was faked, manufactured and bottled love.

“Come on let’s eat,” The prince said, interrupting his sightseeing. “We’ll explore after lunch.”

Jason nodded and walked over to have a delightful picnic of foods he had always loved and new foods he was being seduced by now.

The two boys sat, talk and ate for a considerable amount of time, it was relaxing and easier to be alone with Billy than he had thought. Though they had very little in common the mutual respect for other people’s interests had been a driving force. But like all their conversations before, Jason just let Billy speak while listening with fascination.

“Is this your first time?” Billy asked, lying on a plush blanket while Jason struggled to eat a jelly donut with grace.

“Hmm,” Jason responds, licking the spilt jelly off of his hands. He thinks about the question and surprising decides to answer truthfully. “We don’t really date much on the island, it’s more like……” He does a variety of vague hand gestures, “Gang activity…I mean we have sex, but the whole emotions attached, true love, picnic in a castle doesn’t happen.”

Gazing at the other boy with blue berry jelly all over his lips and chin, he chuckled. “I mean is it your first time eating a jelly donut?”

“Yes, Prince William, you’re spoiling me rotten. I’ve recently had many a donuts but none with jelly,” He teased, having honesty never eaten a jelly donut.

“Just come here,” Billy motions for Jason to lean closer, when he did, he slides his fingers over his chin and around his lips. Jason never broke eye contact during the whole interaction, his cheeks getting redder as Billy’s finger sensually strokes his lips. “Uh…Ah…lick your lips for me, there is some still left.”

Blushing bright red Jason did a told, his tongue slowly and meticulously running over his pink lips. “Gone?” He asks for approval, he receives it when Billy nods, entranced by the slight seduction.

There was a peaceful sweet silence as the two recover from the torture they just unconsciously put each other through.

“You know what I have noticed Jason, you are really good at talking about yourself and never really revealing anything. You know me but I feel like I don’t know you at all,” Billy deduced, sitting up to show his attentiveness and understanding, “Tell me something about yourself.”

Jason blew a lazy raspberry and buying himself time to think, “Well, I recently turned eighteen, I’m an only child, I’ve only lived in one place,” Jason admitted as if it was all top secret information.

“That’s what I’m talking about, you say the vaguest things!!” Billy groaned exasperatedly, “Tell me about your past, your dreams and your fears. Tell me something that when I hear it, it makes me feel like I’ve known you for years,” he describes, his hand reaching out to hold his boyfriend’s.

“You first,” Jason ordered, looking into Billy’s eyes defiantly, his natural rebellious spirit making its appearance. “This is all new to me. You’re asking a man on his very first date to open up to you, give me an example of what opening up looks like.” His argument was valid but it was all a rouse to buy more time to think of something.

“You’re right Jason! I’m so sorry for not even considering how new this was for you!” Billy apologized, frantically.

“It’s cool Billy, just talk…about whatever,” Jason assured, surprised how well his plan is working.

Billy scratched the side of face thinking deeply, “Well you know my coming of age ceremony is nearing, it is a lot of work and a lot of pressure. There is a pressure to learn and memorize ancient Atlantean rituals, host events and write laws and proclamations.  Every prince or princess goes through this probably at a younger age, depending on their culture. But for me it’s always been hard. If you haven’t noticed, I take after my dad, not my mom. I’m not the fierce, proud, energetic and persuasive socialite and leader she is. At balls I say far too much embarrassing, annoying or inappropriate things, I can’t pick up on sarcasm or humor easily and I’m just a disaster.”

Jason wanted to interject that he was not a disaster and should not talk about himself like that but couldn’t, it would be hypocrisy because there are words Jason has used to describe himself on a daily basis.

 “My mother says not to beat myself up about it because it comes with being on the spectrum but she doesn’t get it. Dad got it, he understood why I hid every time we had to go to a formal event, he knew why I spent all my time in my lab, it really used to be our lab. He understood why I didn’t want to go on dates, people asked me and I say yes because I am a prince, and a prince should not make a princess cry but I hated seeing the disappointed look on the girls' faces when I turned out to be nothing like the princes of their dreams.  I got a lot of leeway though, a lot of slack, I got to be my own kind of prince. But the older I got the more people stopped having sympathy; it’s all “he should have learnt that by now” or “why can’t he just act normal.”  My mom tries to protect and defend me but by next week she won’t be able to use the excuse that I’m just a kid. I am so afraid of being the worst leader, letting down millions of people,” Billy divulged to Jason and only Jason.

Having seen Billy bare his soul and admit something so deeply intimate and personal, it gave him the courage to speak some truth. “I am the son of a fearsome powerful witch that started the great Hero vs. Villain war, she dominates the isles and I follow behind her as more her servant than son. I do whatever she says at a drop of her hat. I feel like I have no free will or control over myself. If I say anything about it then I am an ungrateful child who does not deserve a mother like her. It feels like every day is an audition to play her son and every day I get picked for understudy and not the lead. I don’t want to disappoint her ever, disappointing her has never worked out well for me but I wish I could be my own person for just once. I don't want to be what she wants me to be. Am I making any sense? I’m probably not making any sense…..”

Jason looked down at his hands, unable to look directly at Billy, his thoughts about his mother were so jumbled up and confusing. He was afraid of her, controlled by her, yet he wanted to be who she wanted him to be, he wanted to be valuable to her and loved by her.

Lifting his chin, Billy redirected his attention. “It makes plenty of sense…but anytime you want to start being your own person you can start. I have the poster parent for goodness and your mother is the mistress of evil, but we’re not automatically like them, we get to choose who we are going to be. I often struggle to be a good person, a good leader and right now I can look into your eyes…and tell you’re not evil…I don’t know why but I see it.” he reassured, looking into Jason’s eyes, as if he was trying to imbue hope into the boy.

Jason chuckled awkwardly not knowing how to react to an assessment like that. He has never been told that by anyone because it isn’t true. The love potion must be clouding Billy’s judgment. It didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t mean anything more.

“Let’s go for a swim!” Billy suddenly requests, getting up and unbuttoning his white silk shirt, pulling it off his shoulders.

“What right now?” Jason sputters, having never planned to go near water today. “Can’t I just stay here?”

“No come on, the water is enchanted? It has magical healing properties. It will be good for your knee,” The prince informs, stripping off his shirt and pulling down his dress pants to reveal swim trunks, blue ones with little gold rubber duckies on them. “I have spare swim trunks if you need one.”

Jason shakes his head, rejecting the prince’s offer, reaching over to a bowl of strawberries, “No I think I’ll just stay here, try some strawberries for the first time, may soak my knee later……” He promised.

“Okay, later then,” Billy says, before climbing onto the ledge, flashing Jason a bright smile before doing a canon ball into the pool. The dive in cause some water to splash onto Jason and some of the uncovered food.

Rising out of the water briefly, Billy waved at him before diving back underneath. It gave him some alone time to think, unafraid of Billy seeing his conflicted expressions when he contemplates every facet of his life. There were a million thoughts running through his head.

Was it right to fall for Billy while under a love potion?

No it wasn’t right but as a villain when had he ever cared about doing what was right?

Would Billy have grown to love him naturally, if he asked him out or something?

Did he really see ‘good’ in him or was that just the potion clouding his judgment?

What if he defied his mother, stayed here, stayed with Billy and broke the love spell somehow, tell him he cared for him and hoped he would naturally grow to care him too.

Then it dawn on him how this was all some fantasy he was willing to give up his entire life on the island and his relationship with his mother for.

He was definitely going crazy, he had to be.

As he weighed all his current life decisions surrounding his mother, the mission and above all Billy, he noticed that it has probably been ten minutes since he last saw Billy come above the water for air.

Leaning over the ledge to look into the water he saw nothing, it was like Billy had vanished into thin air and he could not see the bottom of the pool for the life of him.

“Billy! Billy! Billy!” He shouted, frantically pacing the ledge. Panicked and frightened for Billy’s life, he threw of his jacket, took off his shoes and dived into the water to save Billy. First awkwardly paddling and swishing around the water before losing his footing, sinking underneath the water.

Hysterically he flailed his arms about and tried to keep his head above water but could not for all he tried. He couldn’t swim and learning by trial and error was not a smart idea. But he had not been thinking clearly. All he could think of was Billy. 

He was sure he was going to drown until he felt hands underneath his body push his face up above the water to breath and strong arms begin to lift him out of the water, carrying him over to some steps and resting him on the edge of the pool. “Jason, what were you doing diving in if you can’t swim?!”

“What was I doing?!! You were under the water for like twenty minutes!”He yelled, still hyperventilating, adrenaline pumping throughout his body. “I thought you were drowning!”

“Jason…I’m Atlantean,” Billy deadpanned, his face scrounging up in confusion. “You can’t swim but you tried to save me?”

When the realization hit Jason he internally face palmed, but externally pouted.  Water was a huge thing in Atlantean culture, there was no way Billy would drown. “I forgot okay!” He crossed his hands over his chest and stewing in his anger, wondering if it was aimed more at himself or Billy. “What were you doing under there for so long anyway?”

“I was looking at some hieroglyphics craved into the walls of the pool,” Billy says still very much confused as to why Jason looks angry with him. 

“Good for you,” Jason sassed, marching back to their picnic, shivering as he was swishing around and shivering in his new outfit. Billy came up behind him and rested a plush long blue towel over his shoulders, his consideration wearing through Jason’s frustration. Sitting down on to the blanket, pouting, Jason did not meet Billy’s gaze.

Billy sat next to him, his hand unconsciously reaching out to move Jason’s wet hair from his face. His hands twisted the now darker blonde locs between his fingers, mesmerized. Jason finally faced him, their eyes meeting in a heated gaze. Yielding teal eyes stared into passionate bistre brown eyes.

“Umm…Jason I told you that I loved you,” He said pausing, his hand still playing with Jason’s hair. “But what about you, do you love me?” 

The heat of Billy’s gaze coupled with the armor piercing question was too much for the villain kid, he averted his gazed immediately, “I don’t know what love feels like,” His voice soft and timid.

“I’m just learning myself,” Billy states, fingers shifting Jason’s chin around to face his gaze once again. He gazed into his eyes, seeing past the lies, conflict and the insecurity, “but maybe I can teach you,” He vowed, with intensity and sincerity.

Staring back, his mouth slightly agape, he waited patiently for a kiss that never came.

Instead they sat and ate, silently watching each other or when they had gotten more comfortable shared simple stories about their past.

Billy had even convinced Jason to soak his knee in the water, promising to teach him to swim on another date. Jason wondered if they were ever going to get another date, before he had to do what he was sent to do.

The time went unnoticed and it was round 6 o’clock when Jason went home, falling into his bed and sleeping on impact. His were thoughts only of Billy.

 

 

 

**In Garden, Behind Auradon Prep, day eight.**

“That is wonderful Jason, such a breakthrough!” Rapunzel gushed looking at Jason’s easel, instead of a picture of his mother Rita laying waste to a destroyed Auradon, his magic paintbrush illustrated a vivid, detailed and touching picture of the enchanted pool, from his date two days ago, a small image of him and Billy eating their picnic on its edge.  

The teacher wrapped her arms around Jason, pulling him into her chest. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed, granting the sweet woman a pardon. The embrace felt warm and nurturing; like no embrace from his mother as ever felt. When she pulled away, taking her warmth with her, he missed it terribly.  

“You all did so well today!” She congratulated, walking around to each of their easels, patting them on their backs or giving them light embraces.

She turned to each of them, tears running down her rosy heart shaped face. “Trini your painting of your friends making donuts in the kitchen with chef Kronk is heartwarming, it shows emotion, it shows you finally letting yourself be surround by love and acceptance,” She smiled down at the small, girl held back the tears struggling to get out.

“Zack, your painting of you and Tommy sparing in the pit is so endearing,” She patted the grinning boy on his back, before she ruffled his hair. “You’re both fully clothed! You’ve finally shed your mask and revealed the truth, you feel lonely and conflicted aren’t you? You don’t have to be.” Zack swallows a gulp and nods his head, his friends looking on in recognition of his pain and burden.

“Kimberly sweetie, oh Kimberly,” She ran up to her scooping her in arms like a proud mother. “You’ve finally started seeing value in yourself, value that has nothing to do with your connection to a boy. You’re earned this feeling, you’ve earned the praise that comes with in, and no one can take that from you,” She articulates, as Kimberly gazes at her painting of herself piloting her Zord.

Overflowing with admiration and pride in their achievements, she ran over to her desk. “We have to take a picture,” she squeals, she pulls out a retro camera and its stand. She set it put and motion for the Vks to join her. “Come on, one picture together…please?” she pleaded with the reluctant teenagers.

Sighing and shaking their heads they ran to over to the teacher, posing under the pavilion, their arms wrapped around each other.  One flash from the camera permanently captures their accomplishments and their time at Auradon.

 

 

 

**The boy’s dorm, day nine.**

After a peaceful day in class, the four villains decided to break the school rules one last time. They all congregated in the boy’s dorm after curfew. The girls were supposed to leave before curfew, but Trini brought some chocolate chip cookies that Kronk made for them and they lost track of time lying in a pile of thick blankets on their floor.

“Hey Jason,” Zack calls to him, right next to him on the makeshift bed. “Do you think that boyfriend of yours has enough power rescue my mom from the isle? She is good I just know it,” he testified.

“Yeah he came for us didn’t he?” Jason turns on his side facing Zack, seeing the vulnerability on his friends face, as he looked up at the ceiling, without a doubt thinking about his mother. “Your mother is good. She deserves to be here more than anyone of us.”

“Then if Billy rescues her, I wouldn’t need to go back to the Isle right” He asks hopefully, seeing options he had never seen before. “She would love it here, she would love Tommy.”

“I certainly wouldn’t miss Father,” Kimberly added, realizing she has gone nine days where she wasn’t called a jezebel or a whore’s child, and how that alone has been better for her self esteem than anything else.

Trini mind also wonders onto her dysfunction family, “Yzma and mom are probably going to miss using me as their personal servant, hell without me mom’s gonna starve and the home will be overrun by rats in a month,” She smirk fantasizing about it. “I’m okay with that.”

Jason stayed quiet, he was unsure of whether he should also speak about his desires to stay but he was conflicted. Could he finish the mission, steal all of the power coins and take it back to the Isle, back to his mother. Pulling out the green coin from his pocket, he twirled it in his fingers. For the first time he notices that a layer of dirt obscures a portion of the gold lining around it. With his nails he scratches the layer away, revealing hieroglyphics that resembled those on the walls of the ruins Billy took him to.

He ran his finger over the engraved characters. The power coin lit up, glowing green and growing warm in Jason’s hand. It grew so hot, scorching hot.

“Ow!” He hissed, dropping the coin on the bed, in the middle of everyone.

The room suddenly fell soundless. Even the wind coming in from the windows stopped.

Without any provocation or explanation the villain kids were lifted off the ground, floating midair. Their figures were still and motionless but their eyes were blown wide.

With a simultaneous gasp, they were propelled into a dream like state.

They were back on the Isle of the lost, it was all burning and destroyed, as if torn apart by a tornado then scorched by a great fire, but it was indeed their home town. The pavement was uprooted. The air was encased in a thick mixture of smoke and scoot, far more than normal. Buildings were in ruins, unsalvageable.

The people, the sight of the people around them turned to stoned, their faces frozen in petrified expressions was the most unnerving. How was the possible? Who did this?

A blinding green light lit their path and they were able to see their parents, amidst the rumble and devastation. Jason saw his mother cackling, as she marched towards him slowly, her hand wrapping around his face, her bony pale white fingers gripping his face, “You abandoned me Jason, you abandoned your dear devoted mother for Auradon and some boy, so I busied myself conquering the Isle…..do you like the renovations?” She grinned viciously, while Jason froze in place is eyes widen with shock.

“It is time to come home child,” Frollo hovered over Kimberly’s his wrinkly course hands gripping her wrist. “Do you think you really belong among these good people? Don’t make me laugh,” He taunted, roughly tugging her as Kim soundlessly screams.

Trini attempts to run over to Kim but her path is blocked by Yzma and Amzy who appeared in  front of her in a puff of smoke. “You ungrateful burden! After all the years I spent raising you, sleeping in my bed and eating my food!” Trini tries to run away but her legs are firmly planted on the ground, while she endures the verbal abuse her grandmother and the cat woman hurls at her.

“My boy,” Shan Yu walks out of the scoot filled fog towards Zack, the boy takes a fighting stance, ready to take whatever his old man is going to dish out but the closer he comes he sees his father is carrying something in his arms. It’s a body. His father is carrying his mother’s limp lifeless body in his hands. “Why did you leave her to die!” His father wails at him, still coming close.

“No! NO!” Zack broke down, clutching his chest as if his heart has been ripped from it. “Mom I’m so sorry !Mom!”

With that last word said, the screams and cries of the children filled the air as they fight to escape the nightmare.

The sound returns. With a gasp, the children materialized back into their room, falling back onto the ground with a hard thud.

“We have to go back,” Zack sobbed, breaking the silence. Trini, Kimberly and Jason wrapped their arms around him, cradling him while he sobs uncontrollably for the entire night.

The rest of the night was spent hastily planning the theft of the coins on the day of the ceremony, a morose atmosphere surrounding them. 

 

 

 

  **In the Garden, Behind Auradon Prep, day ten.**  
  
“Once again, welcome various family members and friends of our beloved students to our annual beginning of the semester family day. Please take this time to enjoy, explore the school and meet the people who will be nurturing your child’s growth for the next few years. Thank you,” Billy officially welcomes the families to partake in all that family day as to offer, after he is done people respectfully applauds and he leaves the stage.

His on his walk down the stage he shook hands with various royalties and good denizens of Auradon, who often commented on his speech or made mention of his coming of age ceremony tomorrow. He smiled and said very little, wanting to escape the crowd and make it over to his mother who was waiting patiently.

Walking on a stone pathway he made it over to his mother Queen Kida who opened her arms for him to initiate an embrace. He wrapped his hands around her and squeezed her tightly, only pulling away when she kissed his forehead. “That was so lovely sweetie and you wanted to pass it off on Alpha. You have to have more faith in yourself!” She encouraged, pulling him under an archway.

Under the archway a disgruntled Zordon and an indifferent Alpha waited for them, the queen positions her son in the middle of the scenery then took her position. A photographer man comes up and begins taking a picture of the unconventional family that consists of an Atlantean Queen, her son, an android of his wizard godfather who was physically dead and their alphormic locaid persona AI. 

As the photographer snaps pictures of the family, they catch up.

“Oh I missed you sweetie but I needed time to clear my head,” Kida states, her face a lot more lively than when he last saw her. “That little girls trip me, Audrey and your auntie Tiana took was just the pick-me-up I needed. Anything I missed?”

“…I rehearsed for tomorrow’s ceremony and made the arrangements, I’m a ranger now….Oh and I have a boyfriend now,” Billy updated awkwardly, still smiling for the pictures.

“You have a boyfriend?” Queen Kida asks, ignoring everything else. She pulled Billy again into another brief hug, “God I’m glad you’re dating and not just being pressured to take that girl Rebecca. I didn’t want to say anything baby but I always found her to be self absorbed, fake and a kiss up…good riddance am I right!”

“Queen Kida she’s Ariel’s daughter!” Zordon chided.

“And that’s supposed to mean something to me?” She sassed, brushing off Zordon to talk to Billy more, “Where is he? Is he here? Is he cute?”

 “…Help?” Billy mouthed. The prince looks to Zordon for some solace or way out of having to introduce his villain boyfriend to his mother but he received none. His godfather just looks down at him with judgmental eyes, refusing to lie to or distract the Queen to save face or feelings.

“Why did you tell her if you didn’t want her knowing,” The headmaster asked softly as Queen Kida scans the crowds for boys she thinks might be Billy’s boyfriend.

“She would have found out either way, I just wanted to be the one who told her. I just never thought she’d want to be introduced to him so early! Isn’t ‘meeting the parents’ suppose to be a big planned event?” The prince whisper-screams back, following behind his mother as she walks around greeting everyone.

“Mortal customs perplex me, I have no frame of reference,” Zordon replies, dodging the question. “Your time to think seems to have run,” the headmasters says, making Billy aware that Jason and the rest of the children of the Isle were right over by the chocolate fountain trying to control Zack. 

Billy walks up to his mother and grabs her hand, leading her over to the gang. “He’s right over there mom.”

“Oooh which one?” She asks, scanning at the buffet table, seeing chef kronk serving as usual, Rapunzel with her daughter and her husband and a good looking group of children in some oddly unique clothing, a hot topic must have finally come to Auradon.

“The blonde guy, eating strawberries,” Billy identifies Jason, as he dips one of his strawberries to the chocolate fountain, while the girls chide Zack for collecting the melted chocolate in a cup to drink by itself.

Kida’s eyes light up, she claps Billy on his back, “Good job baby! He’s a looker that one.” 

The prince couldn’t help grinning at that, they walk over to the buffet table and he introduces her. “Hey guys, my mom just wanted to say Hi,”

“Hello Kida, you look wonderful as ever,” Rapunzel said, her husband nodding in agreement.

“You too my dear,” The Queen shook the hands of the adults before turning to the teenagers, “I heard one of you is dating my son and I’ve come to give them the third degree,” She jests, a smirk on her youthful face.

Kimberly and Zack push Jason forward, “He’s right here,” They say in union before slowly backing away, Jason turned around and shot them a glare.

“So what are you intentions with my son?” The Queen asks, scowling down at a nervous Jason.

He glanced over at Billy and mentally cursed him for putting him in this situation. “I…I…I…I guess I like him and want to spend some time with him….” He answers, stuttering bashfully.

The Queen chuckled and pulled Jason closer to her, “That’s fair enough, you’re teenagers right. I don’t expect a marriage proposal….” She smirks mischievously and adds, “I mean I expect one eventually, just not right this minute.”

The villain kid’s demeanor relaxed and he smiled back, “It’s nice to meet you, and I’m Jason.” He introduces himself.

“Well Jason, I’m Queen Kidagakash, but I’m Kida to everyone I like,” She introduces herself, and he nods in acknowledgement. “You play croquet?”

“No, I’ve never played,” He answers honesty, wondering what the hell that is.

“You’ll learn!” She proclaims, grabbing his hands. “I propose a competition, girls vs boys, Billy baby gather your little friends and bring them to the lawn.” The Queen walks off, dragging Jason with her.

Jason looked over his shoulders, helplessly mouthing for Billy to hurry up and save him; as Kida began asking a bunch of questions.  The prince sighed motioning for the rest of the Vks to follow him. When his mother was out of earshot they laughed, picking on Billy.

“She seems cool dude...what’s wrong?” Zack asks, as they walk to the lawn.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Billy says ominously.

 

  
They play a rousing game of croquet, which isn’t as dull as it looks. It was very fun. The Girls vs Guys competition was going well, well as in the girls were smoking the boys as only Zack was scoring points while Billy and Jason failed every time.

It could be their lack of aim or their utter fascination with each other. To their surprise Jason had actually gotten one in and was now behind Billy trying to help him get one in two. “You’re hitting it too hard B, try just putt-ing it,” He says, his hands over Billy’s as he holds the mallet, the prince pulls away ever so slightly after landing the hit. 

To their surprise the ball made it through and everyone applauds.

“That shouldn’t count,” Kimberly playfully griped. “That shot was assisted and that’s cheating.”

“Yeah! That aint fair.” Trini added, “You can’t just be helping your boyfriend Jason!”

“It so is fair!” Zack shouts back, getting very invested in the competition. “Isn’t that right Queen Lady?”

With their attention on her, the Queen thinks to herself, rubbing her chin as if in deep contemplation. “If we are using official croquet rules it isn’t fair but it was cute so they get three points.” She decides, motioning for the photographer to take a picture.

“Kim get over here and teach me how to use this hammer thingy!” Trini commands, pretending to miss a shot. “We have to get some of these cute points,”

Kimberly giggles, watching Trini’s determined little pout. Her smile was immediately wiped off her face when she saw Ty, Amanda and Rebecca walking over to them.

“Hi Queen Kida,” Amanda says, her arm possessively wrapped about Ty’s arm. Kimberly glared at the new couple and walks over to Trini. “You’re looking radiant as ever.”

“Oh thank you Amanda,” The Queen says smiling sweetly, “You guys want to join the next game?” She politely offers.

“Like we’d play with them,” Rebecca says, glaring at the way Jason held onto Billy. “Isle of the lost trash,” she hisses. 

“They are from the Isles?” Queen Kida’s eyes widen, she turns to Billy and his friends, realization hitting her as she scanned their clothing once again.  She had never seen these children before and could not pinpoint who their parents were even though she has attended every ball and event thrown in the land since peace was established in Auradon.

“Jason, please tell me your parents are Anna and Kristoff?” She pleads with the boy, her cyan blue eyes filling with sorrow as Jason went stiff and quiet. He didn’t respond verbally, he just shook his head no, fear filling his eyes.

The Queen turned her attention to her son, “Whose son is he Billy? Tell me right now.”

“Mommy, please don—

“Who!!!!!!!!!!!” She screams, interrupting the stream of excuses and rambling she knew was coming up.

“Gothel, He’s Rita’s son,” Billy finally admitted, shame and guilt at keeping something from his mother surfacing.

Kida was looking in her son’s eyes and trying to see the world from his perspective but she couldn’t. She was there during those battles, she suffered the trauma and pain, Billy had no idea. “You’re dating the son of the woman who killed your father, taking them here is one thing but dating him? What do you expect me to do? Sit at the dinner table and smile, trying not to think about the fact Milo would be here today without his mother,” The Queen lamented, Rapunzel walked over and tried to comfort her, but she could not stop the tears from flowing.

Billy stood protectively between his mother and the children of the isle of the lost. “Mom he had nothing to do with it! They had nothing to do with any of it!”

Jason pushed Billy aside, wearing eighteen years of fury and pain on his face. “You took lives too Queen. You killed my father, he may have been a villain but you killed him, and I never got to meet him!” He countered, chest rapidly rising and falling.

The Queen looked offended and hurt at the accusation. He stepped in front of her with an aggressive stand and the Queen retaliated by towering over the young boy, showing no fear. “Child I don’t know what lies Rita told you but I never killed any man Rita claimed as her husband or partner,” She objected.

“Mom how can you not see they are innocent!” The prince cried from the sidelines, afraid that his mother and boyfriend were going to fight.

“Innocent,  far from it. They were raised by villains what do you expect? model citizens!” Ty shouted, trying to escalate the standoff.

“He’s a dirty boyfriend stealer!” Rebecca whines, standing behind the boy for protection.  
  
Billy rolled his eyes and shouted back in her direction, “I wasn’t your boyfriend Rebecca! I took you to one dance, move on!”

 “And He’s some ravenous beast!” Colt says pointing to Zack, who bared his teeth and growl, causing the boy to flinch and runaway.

Amanda strutted in front of Kimberly, pointing her finger directly in her face. “She’s a slut and cheat!”She spat like acid.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and slapping her hand out of her face. “I’m a slut? Well if it isn’t the kettle calling the pot a slut,”

“What the hell do you mean?” The blonde girl demanded to know, towering over the villain kid, not afraid of her one bit.

The daughter of Frollo took out her phone from her pocket, typed something for a few seconds then looked back up at her ex-friend. Several phones of the onlookers beeped simultaneously. “Look at what Amanda is planning on sending Ty!” Kim shrieked with a cold fury in her eyes.

“Oh my god! Amanda it’s you! You’re naked!” Colt yells, his phone screen never leaving his eyes.

Eyes wide and trembling, Amanda gazed around at everyone with their phones out, looking her, “You wouldn’t!!!” She shrieks.

“I did,” Kim said coldly, her teeth gritted and her fists clenched.

Ty having seen the message with Amanda’s nudes, he ran over to Kim and pushed her hard. “How could you do that! You’re the meanest girl I’ve ever met.”

Zack and Trini stepped forward after they saw Ty push Kim, but she put her hand out to block their passage. Walking up to the prince, she wound her fist and slugged him hard in the jaw.  He fell to the floor, coughing up blood before spitting out his tooth.

Amanda and Rebecca ran over to the injured boy helping up to his feet. “Ty are you okay? Ty you’re bleeding!"

 “Come on Kim!” Trini said, dragging Kimberly’s hand and running away. With tears streaming down her face, Kim started running with her as fast as she could in her overwhelmed state.

“Let’s go Jason!” Zack yelled running after the girls.

Jason looked at the disapproval on the Queens face and the utter conflict on Billy’s face before running off behind his friends. He was not one of them and it’s no use pretending to be. He doesn’t belong here, none of them do.

During all the commotion the Queen looks over at Ty the son of one of her closest friend, his mouth bleeding with his tooth in his hands, she looked over to Amanda a child she has known since she was a baby, bawling hysterically because her naked photo is now circulating around the school at this very moment. Then she looked to her son with his big pleading brown eyes, his heart broken.

“This is what I feared; they were raised by their parents Billy. They are capable of horrible things,” She states, gesturing to the entire messy scene.

“We all are!” Billy argued, raising his voice at his mother. “They were hurt, they were provoked. It’s not right what they just did but do not pretend we’re all perfect and they are some defects.”

“Baby, give me time, please I am not ready and I don’t think Auradon is either.”

“When will you be ready then? When these kids become the next generation of villains!?” Billy shouts, exasperatedly, holding his aching head in his hands.

Kida walks off, Billy struggles to decide whether to run after his mother or Jason. Knowing he needed to convince his mother soon, he ran behind her but decided to eventually call Jason tonight.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to write this much trimberly but I love them so much.


	6. Set it off, Oh Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax.

**  
Girls Dorm, Auradon Prep**

The night of the tragedy that was “family day” was a rough one. No one slept until their bodies just gave out from exhaustion. And even as they slept it was not a peaceful slumber but one filled with twisting and turning.

Kimberly could not sleep peacefully. She woke up in a cold sweat and started sobbing loudly. “Why did I do that!?” She cried into her pillow.

Trini crawled out of her bed and into Kim’s, wiggling her way under sheet, she patting her back comfortingly. “She was purposely trying to get a rise out of you,” She consoled.

The other girl shifted in her bed so that she was facing her, her face was wet with tears and red from irritation. “Nothing she did will ever make her deserving of me spreading that photo of her, what I did was straight up evil.” She sniffled, not caring if snot ran down her face.

“I thought we were villains, isn’t evil what we do?” The villain kid asked the other, using a piece of the sheet to wipe her nose. “We’ve stolen from relief efforts, we’ve fought people just doing their job and now we’re planning to steal powerful gems that will help our parents take over the world. I don’t see the difference.”

“All those times we had to do those things our parents were forcing us,” Kim argued, letting the other girl clean her up. “This I just did because I’m evil, spiteful and petty, I can’t blame this one on following orders.”

Trini cupped her face with her hands, “You did something spiteful and petty; it’s not what you are. You are so much more than that Kimberly,” she leaned in, pressing her forehead to hers.

“I still need to apologize, to make amends” Kimberly says, her forehead still pressed to Trini’s, her eyes closing. “Even, if I will never see this school or Amanda again.”

“Why?” Trini wonders, staring at her thick eyelashes.

“I need to….I need to sleep at night. I need to be able to live with myself,” She discloses, breathing out the negativity and self hatred that has been building up inside her chest since this afternoon’s events. “I need to own up to…what I did,” She yawns soft.

Caressing her cheek with her thumb, Trini wanted for some strange reason to lean in and kiss her lips, the same lips she had chewed up harshly during her tantrum. But she lacked the courage and just wasn’t the bold type. “With all this guilt, you’d make a terrible villain,” she comments, noticing the other girl was fast asleep.

 

 

  **Boys’ Dorm, Auradon Prep**

“Why are you still awake?” Jason asked Zack, who was sitting up in the bed, reading the something on his phone for the longest time.

“A text from Tommy, she says that she was busy and couldn’t make it to family day,” Zack answered blankly but did not look from his phone.

His friend sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes, “Isn’t that a good thing, unless you were planning to …you know…..”

The son of Shan Yu rolled his eyes, “yes I was planning to assassinate the future ruler of china during a busy school event…a day before our big mission,” he replied, his tone filled with sarcasm.

Jason chuckled, and stuck out his tongue indignantly. “Then what’s the problem?”

Finally turning off the phone, he turned his attention to Jason. “He asked me to ceremony, said he wanted us to sit next to each other, make a date of it,” he explained, solemnly.

“I ask once again, what is the problem?” The son of Gothel asked, “It’s perfect for the mission if you do decide to …off him.”

Zack groaned aloud, his face twisted in a pained expression. “When he asked me, my first thought isn’t ‘hey I have the perfect opportunity to kill him!’ my reaction was, lets wear matching clothes and take selfies every second of the day.  Just reading this text I had forgotten my purpose.”

“It’s this damn school, its making us soft, we need to leave,” Jason growled, hating the conflicting feelings. “I forget my purpose every time I look at Billy,” He confesses.

That confession prompted silent contemplation.

“You think we’re in love?” Zack sighs wistfully, breaking the silence.

Jason looked at him from the side of his eye, “Don’t be gross Zack.”

Zack chuckles, lying back down in bed, “You’re so in love.”

“I’m scamming him Zack. I’m scamming this entire school. It’s just business,” He insists. His phone vibrates under his sheet for the fifth time tonight.

“If you’re not in love, why can’t you pick up the phone and lie to him?” He counters, eyebrow raised, a know it all-superior smirk on his face.

Jason looked at his phone vibrating in the bed, reached for it, then put it back down and shot Zack a glare, “shut up!”

 

 

**Coming of age.**

Hordes of people crowded outside the shore of Auradon prep that led to the castle across the sea. Photographers, news stations, fans of royalty and generally interested commoners alike waited patiently for limos to pull up to the campus with very important people in them only for them to be ferried away to the isolated flowing land mass.  It was not an extremely exclusive event but it was very counterproductive to have an important sacred ceremony where anyone can just walk in.

Having finally read the mail delivered to them, the children of the Isle knew to wait on the dock for the ferry to pick them up, well everyone but Jason. Jason was told to wait by himself for a special ‘carriage’.  In the meantime he and Zack waited for the girls who were late, stereotypes of women and their lateness for events did cross their minds. But all of that was blown out of the water when the girls showed up.

Trini walked into view first, the pint sized power house was in a stunning yellow dress that wrapped tightly around her bust and waist but flowed loosely from her hips down. The long slit in the dress, showed off her lovely legs and the silver strappy heels she decided to pair with it. There were probably far more complex and intricate details in the outfit but none of the boys had enough fashion sense to recognize and fully appreciate them.

“Wow girl, who hog tied you and made you fancy?” Zack teased, circling Trini, who just rolled her and did a grandiose flip of her loose cascading hair, “You look real purdy miss Trinity,” He added with a really bad southern accent causing Trini to giggled and slug him in the shoulders.

“He’s not wrong Trin, you look incredible, _Kim_?” Jason guessed accurately.

“ _Kim_ …the only one who knows where the campus stores are, took me dress shopping,” She mentions, looking out for her.

Jason’s eyes follow hers in the same direction, “Where is she? Didn’t you leave together?”

“We did, and then she said she forgot something and ran back, told me not to wait,” Trini said, concern surfacing. 

“Is princess okay? Yesterday was real rough for her,” Zack said sympathetically, bringing up the family day tragedy.

Trini nodded in agreement, “She seemed fine this morning but la-----WoW.”

As Trini was finishing her sentence Kim came into their line of vision. Trini’s gaze panned up her body slowly, from her impressive five inch white heels to her peach pink dress that had several embroidered patterns and fell around her legs like flower petals. All that she had seen this morning, with the exception of the hair cut, Kim’s long black hair that was very recently cut just above her shoulders.

“Hey, you look…your hair,” Trini stuttered, taken aback by Kim’s unusually simple yet radiant look.

“You like?” Kim beamed, looking at Trini waiting for approval.

“Very much,” Trini added, a blush spreading across her tawny golden skin.

Jason looked back and forth from the two girls and smiled, “Why the sudden change?”

“New me, new look,” She answered plainly. Kimberly thought for a few seconds before adding, “I don’t think I ever liked the excessively long hair but my dad liked it, my boyfriends liked it and most recently Ty liked it. So I kept it. I thought the purpose of my entire existence was pleasing one man after the other, you know?”

The boys and Trini nodded, understanding the nuance of her journey of self discovery.

“The ferry is here!” Zack announced a few minutes later, straightening his black blazer paired with a simple white t-shirt and black dress pants. “See you in a bit?” Zack said, waving bye to Jason.

Trini also went ahead, motioning for Kim to follow her. Kim gestures to give her a minute and turns to Jason. “You’re wearing his colors, you really are mooning,”

Jason rolled his eyes and looks down at his all blue tuxedo. “So I can’t wear blue now, without people drawing conclusions.”

“Pretty much,” Kimberly stated matter of factly. “What’s up? You’re giving me that 'I want help but can’t ask' face.”

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Jason pulled out a little spray bottle out of his jacket pocket. “It’s the “forget” potion, after this is all done, _please_ spray me with it as many times as it takes to forget these past eleven days,” He coaxed, his pleading was heart wrenching.

“Jason,” Kimberly cautioned, “That’s dangerous,” Her hand holding his hand with the potion bottle in it.

“I don’t think I can move on if I still remember Billy,” He confessed, a cold dark sorrow in his usually furious eyes. “See if Trini can work on an anti-love potion for him too. When our parents invade Auradon, and begin to conquer and pillage, and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Billy being in love with me just seems a little extra…cruel.”

Kimberly didn’t argue any further, she reluctantly took the potion bottle, gave him a peck on the cheek before running over to the ferry, that was ready to take off with all its special guests.

 

After a few more minutes Jason saw a very familiar mode of transport coming his way, it was the gondola, Billy had taken him in the first time they went to the castle. The closer it got he could see it wasn’t Billy rowing it but an Atlantean castle-guard while the prince sat waving to the figure on the shore.

When the boat docked, Billy stood up, just staring at Jason in amazement. “You’re….you’re wearing my colors,” he stutters gesturing to Jason’s sharp cobalt blue pinstripe suit, with a matching plaid tie.

“You own the color blue now?” Jason sassed, stepping into the gondola, giving a nodding of acknowledgement to the guard.

“Those are Atlantean colors.” Billy said, adjusting his Prussian blue bow tie and matching suede jacket, paired with an all white shirt and pants that emphasize the blue.

“Well I wasn’t there when Atlantis copyrighted all shades of blue,” He said with a touch of humorous insolence, his hands slowly ran over the suede fabric of Billy’s jacket, “You look pretty…spiffy.”

“Thanks,” Billy said, grinning with pride, his hands gliding out his fresh shape up. He moved closer to Jason and slipped his trembling hand in his. “You ready?”

“Yeah, but are you,” Jason asked, his fingers gliding over Billy’s knuckles comfortingly, to sooth him. “I just have to stand next to you and look cute but it’s your big day,” He added, with a playful smirk.

The prince thinks to himself before answering, “Yeah I think I am. I have the support of a lot of people, for advice or help with clean up, for when I eventually mess up.”

“You’re not gonna mess up Billy!” His boyfriend declared passionately, “You are the most loyal, sweet, and pure of heart prince in this entire kingdom. And coupled with the fact that you’re brilliant and passionate about change, Auradon and Atlantis are lucky to have you.”

Teal blue eyes lock onto to bistre brown eyes in an intense gaze, there was so much devotion and sincerity exchanged between the two. It was enthralling; both of them looked like they were on the verge of a confession of love.

“Jason I think I love you…I really think I love you,” Billy said suddenly, gripping Jason’s hand tighter, needing him to believe him.

The villain kid pulled his hand from Billy’s grasp looking down in his lap, looking down in shame, “I heard you the first time you said it. _I get it alright_ ,” his voiced laced with a mixture of self loathing and absolutely internal turmoil.

“No,” Billy interrupted, pulling a small blue box out of his jacket pocket. “The first time was the effect of the love potion, this time it’s for real. Jason will you go ste---

Petrified and trembling Jason turned to Billy, his eyes wide and filled with unfiltered fear. “How do you know about that? How long have you known!!!” He blurted out, utterly confused at Billy’s now smiling face.

“Its fine, I understand. It was an accident right? Trini had a crush on me, tried to spell me and you got caught up in that right? Love at first sight kind of thing right?” Billy deduced, half right, half wrong.  “I’ve known since our first date, the enchanted pool lifted the spell the moment I dived in,” He elaborated, bringing new light to the entire situation.

Eyes vulnerable and hurt, Jason soaked in all he had heard and begun analyzing all their interactions since the date. “So then what….you’ve just been faking it since then?” His voice grew soft and dejected.

“Jason…” Billy sighed, opening the little box and pulling out a ring, he slipped it on Jason’s finger and looked up at him. “I can’t fake feelings. I thought you would have notice that by now,” He reassures, as if it was suppose to be obvious.

Fixing his eyes on the glowing blue crystal, atop a gold band, warmth spread through Jason. At family day when Billy pulled away from his touch and defended him so strongly, it was all real. It wasn’t the love potion that had Billy ringing off his phone last night to see if he was okay, it was all real. He gazed lovingly up at Billy, basking in his own personal sunshine.

He looked at the ring.

Then he looked at Billy.

Then back at the ring on his finger.

“Billy please tell me this isn’t an engagement ring? We’re teenagers Billy!” Jason protested, still loving the ring and Billy but damn they were just eighteen.

Chuckling, he shook his head. “No it’s not an engagement ring. I want us to go …steady.”

Falling back onto the cushion in gondola, he clutched his chest, laughing to his heart’s content. “Billy literally no one does that anymore.”

The prince pouted and lay down next to Jason. “I want to us to do it...I like promises.”

“Fine I’ll keep it, just until you change your mind,” He conceded.

“I won’t! I love you.”

“I heard you the first time!”

The two laughed at each other, Billy at Jason’s reluctance to let him love him and Jason at Billy’s sappy tendencies.

“Hey Jason I have something important to tell you?”

“What? I have really pretty eyes?” He taunted, reminiscing about how extremely sappy Billy was when under the potion.

He giggled, also remembering what he was like under the love potion. “Well that but after the ceremony I do have something important to tell you.”

“Billy if you propose to me I’ll punch you.”  
  
“I won’t okay!” He whined.

 

                                                         

When they arrived at the castle, there was a crowd of people and a fanfare waiting for them. The pathway up to the entrance of the castle was surrounded by trumpeters, flower girls, a happily cheering crowd and photographers. As they marched slowly up the blue carpeted stairs it felt like a wedding and they were the ones getting married. When they neared the top of the stairs Billy stood proudly and protectively next to Jason when Queen Kida came into view.

The Queen had a sullen expression on her face until she saw Billy, who was exuding happiness and pride with Jason by his side. When her son reached the top of the stairs she immediately leaned down and kissed his forehead lovingly. “You look so beautiful and all grown up my little baby boy Billy from the deep blue,”  
  
Billy groaned and threw up his hands in frustration. “Mom! Not in front of my boyfriend! Not on my big day!” He protested at the use of her embarrassing childish nickname for him.

“I’m sorry baby!” She apologized, soothing his temper with another kiss on the forehead. She then turned her attention to his date, who just smiled up at her awkwardly. 

Kida stood in front of Jason, opened her arms and allowed him to walk into the embrace. She held him as tighter then she does Billy, definitely longer. “I’m so sorry for yesterday, I can’t help how I feel about the past but I should have enough sense to realize that you’re an innocent child…all you Isle kids are.”

“We did not behave so innocently yesterday,” Jason admitted, hinting at what happened with Ty, Amanda and Kim. He slowly returned the hug. “I can understand why you were hurt. I’m sorry.”

Her warm smile disappeared, and was replaced with motherly concern. “NO! Stop right there. You were cornered, told you were despicable villains and nothing else so you tried to live up to your given role. I just stood there silently condoning it.  I am sorry,” She pulled away from the embrace, gripping his shoulders firmly. “I will no longer judge you by what your mother did but ……by how well you treat my son,” she added, giving approval.

“It’s okay,” Jason said softly, remembering exactly that his mission tonight will not only prove he is the villain people make him out to be but will eventually break her son’s heart. “It’s okay.”

“Good, now you!” She said pointing at Billy, “You’re going to be a wonderful man, please keep listening to your heart and being yourself, unfettered.” The prince nodded his head excitedly, before waving good bye to his mother as she entered the castle.

“What’s next?” Jason asks nervously, hoping to just get the day over with before someone else gives him another reason to not complete the mission.

“We take the elevator up to the top of the castle’s tower and get the ceremony going,” He replied, leading Jason through the castle’s gates.

Jason suddenly got pissed, letting go of Billy’s hands. “You had an elevator the whole time! You know how many stairs I climbed with my injured knee!”

The prince smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I kind of didn’t want my mom to meet you back then and if we used the elevator she would definitely see us.”

Jason rolled his eyes and groaned. “UH let’s just go!”

 

An entire roof of well dressed beautiful royalty and charming peasants waited for Billy to make his big entrance. They were well arranged sitting at little elegant tables, carrying on light conversation to past the time. The isles gang sat at a table by themselves, with the addition of Tommy.  Zack and Tommy could not stop goofing off and being competitive. It was the weirdest kind of flirting.

“I bet I can fit more grapes in my mouth than you,” Zack challenged, rapidly picking off the grapes and started to stuff his mouth with them.

“You’re so on!” Tommy accepts, selecting a bunch of grapes and also started stuffing his mouth.

The entire front section of royalty was staring at their uncouth and childish behavior and whispering. They were already hyper aware of them because they were villain kids. The girls who sat at the table with them couldn’t help be embarrassed, even if they loved Zack and liked Tommy fine enough.

“If they don’t stop I will fit both my fist in their mouths,” Trini threatened, watching the two idiots half choke themselves on grapes.

Kim giggled at the irate girl’s pouting face. Her smile wiped off face when she made eye contact with Amanda, who sat at a table with the hero gang. “You think it’s a good time to apologize?” She asked Trini.

Trini returned her gazed with genuine sympathy, but honesty did not care for Amanda and her crew. “It’s now or never princess. When the ceremony starts there will be no time for that,” she advised, watching Zack and Tommy play as if Zack doesn’t have his father’s blade in his jacket pocket to kill Tommy on command.

Kim nodded, stood up and started walking towards the table of hero kids. Trini stayed behind to not intimidate the group but kept her eyes trained on the table in case any of them wanted to try anything stupid. Amanda, Ty, Rebecca and Colt all sat two tables on their left side and seemed to be enjoying their interaction until Kim showed up.

“Hi—

“Nice hair cut,” Colt said, intending it to be an insult. Ty and Rebecca giggled.

“Fuck off villain, we’re not going to fight you in front of our parents. We have more class than that,” Amanda interjected, not even looking up at Kim, on her phone. Their parents were mere tables away, carrying on dignified royal conversation.

“What does she know about class,” Rebecca added, glaring at her. This seems to be a facade, unlike Amanda she seems terrified of Kim and was over performing to hide that fact.  

This was all hurting Kim’s feelings and it took everything in her not to retaliate in some way. But whatever they were sending her way she felt deserving of it all. These were words and what she did had tangible damage and as Amanda refused to look at her she could feel she was hurting.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, what I did was beyond wrong,” Kim said admitting her wrongdoing. “We were friends, not the best and healthiest friendship but we had to be some sort of friends for you to trust me with that picture and I betrayed your trust. And for that I’m sorry,” She continued her atonement.

Amanda finally looked up at Kim’s sincere and regretful face, she did not offer any sign of solace or forgiveness.  Instead she glowered and flipped her off. “Did you know my parents saw the picture? Last night my mom called me crying, my dad was raving about how I ruined the family’s reputation. So fuck you if you expect forgiveness!”

Kim nodded her head, fighting back tears, she wasn’t sad that she was being insulted or berated but because she had seriously affected this girl’s life even if she was pretending not to care. Kim could see a familiar sadness and self hatred behind her eyes.

“I never expected you to, I don’t deserve it,” She replied solemnly, turning to walk away.

“Hey don’t I get an apology!” Ty yelled as Kim walked away.

Without even looking back Kimberly sneers and coldly answers, “Drop dead Ty.”

  
She walks back to her table where Tommy and Zack are now struggling to chew the excessive amount of grapes they have in their mouths. Trini is cradling her face in her tiny palms, having to suffer from second hand embarrassment by herself. When she sees Kim walking back she smiles, she had the company of a normal human again.

“So…how was it?” Trini asked hopefully, ready to comfort her if not.

The wary girl rested her head onto the table, “She told me to fuck off.”

“Oh I’m sorry, Kim what kind of reaction did you expect?” She asked, having never expected anything better from Amanda and her gang.

Kimberly shrugs and pouts, “I expected to be punch, kicked, I don’t know something that makes us feel even.”

“You’re a little masochistic aren’t you?” Trini speculates, playfully poking her in the forehead. “You said it yourself that this was about letting her know you did wrong. Now it just feels like you want her to get even. Her doing something just as wicked and cruel would not be any better. Apologizing was mature and kind.”

“Isn’t it funny? Me being kind and mature just before we do what we do,” She said chuckling dryly.

Trini enthusiastically nods her head in agreement, a smirk on her face. “Yeah you’re really horrible at villainy.”

 

Moments later Alpha’s voice could be heard projecting over the sound of chatting guests. “The ceremony has begun, follow me, and stand behind the ropes at the bottom of the stairs to the altar. Put your phone on silent and turn the flash off when taking pictures, have reverence people!” He reminded as if having experience of these rules being broken.

Everyone obediently followed the small AI over to the foot of the steps to the altar. The ropes in the front of the crowd provide a barrier between the guests and the participants in the ceremony while the ropes in the middle created a path for the birthday boy to walk through, reminiscent of a red carpet but blue.

Calming, delicate music started to play and they heard singing in a language so foreign it could only be ancient Atlantean. It started whimsical but grew more haunting. It set the tone for the mystical ceremony that was about to take place.

The elevator came all the way to the roof. The doors slid up and out came Prince William Kashekim Nedakh of Atlantis: The lost empire and Jason Sheldon-Lee Gothel the son of Mother Rita Gothel, side by side as they walked up the blue carpeted path. It was a sight no one would have predicted and considering Auradon is filled with Oracles and fortune tellers; that said a lot.

The guests behind the roped barriers began applauding, some louder than others. Close friends and acquaintances Rapunzel and Kronk, which the two recognized easily waved to them and they waved back. Everyone else was just indistinguishable blurs until they got to the front and saw their friends waving at them. Trini, Kimberly and Tommy were giving small waves while Zack waved both his hands like a mad man, a supportive beautiful mad man.

At the foot of the altar Jason inhaled deeply and exhaled, there was no turning back after he had reached the top of the Altar. He had to do this. Looking back he saw his friends were no longer smiling and waving once Billy could no longer see them, Trini and Kim were poised for action, and Zack was sullen, waiting for Jason to give the signals to take out of target. He preferred to say target instead of Tommy, it made it easier. Tommy had their eyes fixed on the altar, not noticing Zack was now strangely quiet.

The green coin in his pocket was seconds away from burning a hole through his clothes. He had to stick his hands in the pocket to hold it. When in his hands it began to cool, very slowly. Sweat had begun to run down his forehead, and he walked slower. Billy noticed and slowed down too, to have time to talk to Jason.

“Is something wrong? You look sick,” Billy whispered, glancing over at him.

Jason chuckled nervously, “Calling me ugly right now babe.”

“No, of course not Jas—

“I’m fine Billy,” He cuts him off; keeping his eyes on the altar just a few steps away. He didn’t see the concern in Billy’s eyes or he did and did not want to address it. “We’re close, sssh.”

They were close, he could see Queen Kida on the altar, decked out in regal Atlantean garbs and Zordon was right there next to her. This was it.

After scaling the final few steps they were there. Separating the curtains and colorful beads they entered the scared temple. Jason stepped patiently to the side waiting for the rest of the coins to be revealed. They were in this room. The coin was vibrating so loudly he was afraid they would hear. But they didn’t, it must be in his head.

His head ached something fierce, breathing rapidly increasing.

“Come on my little man,” Kida called to her son and he practically ran to her. She dipped her fingers into a clay container with light blue paint and swiped it under Billy’s eyelid; she repeated the same process under his other eye lid and on the bridge of his nose with other shades of blue.  “Nishentop Adlantisag, kelobtem Gabrin karoklimik bet gim demottem net getunosentem bernotlimik bet kagib lewidyo!” She repeatedly chanted, joy never leaving her eyes.

She kissed him again on his forehead, ushering him over to Zordon, her part seems to be done. The headmaster just stood silently on the other side of a broad short column that stuck out of the ground. Billy walked slowly towards him, ignorant to the way Jason sweated or the rapid beating of his heart. If Billy did not get this over with he was going to faint.

“It has been a pleasure watching you grow up into a fine young man William,” The wizard android commends, his hands on Billy’s shoulders. If Jason wasn’t burning alive he could have appreciated the subtle smile on his face.

The prince was brimming with joy, he could not stop grinning. “Thank you Zordon.”

I can’t do this, Jason thinks to himself. He cannot hurt Billy like this. He wished he could help Zack and the others another way.

Looking at Billy, who loves him unconditionally and the Queen who has worked hard to accept him, he can’t betrayed them when they have so much faith in him. He just can’t.

Zordon nods his head and presses his palm against a circle diagram on top of the column. The diagram lit up and circle began to descend into the column. Out of the hole came a box. “Do not choose one, let it choose you,” he advised finally before opening the box.

As the lid of the box flipped open the green coin burnt through Jason’s pocket and flew over to the box.

All eyes went to Jason. He froze, just as confused and frightened as they were.

“That is Rita’s power coin!” The Queen yelled, as the familiar green coin flies across the room. “Zordon keep it away from the others!”

Before the headmaster has a chance to reach for the other coins, the green coin attached to the others like a magnet, forming an unbreakable bond.

The coins joined together to form a structure resembling a flower. It glowed and vibrated intensely. 

Rapidly levitating into the air, the conjoined power coins began to give off energy in the form of electric discharges that targeted sky.

Now high in the air the coins started spinning frantically, giving off more and more sparks of electricity. The electric discharges became greater in voltage, strength and size.

 Zordon propelled himself with Kida into the air; both attempted to separate the coins but were hit by stray voltages and fell back to the ground.

Billy ran over to his mother, cradling her injured body. He was so distraught he didn’t look over to Jason and didn’t see the utter helpless on his face as he saw the outcome of his accidental actions.

 A large stray discharge shot from the heart of the conjoined power coins and blasted the magically barrier that surrounded the Isle of the lost.

It created a large hole in the magical barrier.

This was not the plan. This wasn’t how it was supposed to play out. His mother had lied to him.

The guests down behold stared on in fascination and fear, wondering if this was a part of the ceremony or something horrific had take place.

The coins having given off such a large amount of energy, spun slower and slower before emitting a blinding white light, breaking apart and falling slowly from the sky.

Below the crowd of people started to run off in various directions when hit with the beams of blinding white light. Seeing the coins were falling Jason sprung into action, ran out of the temple and called the gang to action.

“CATCH THE COINS!” He directed, loudly.  

Already poised for action Trini, Kimberly and Zack climbed over the rope and ran to catch the coins.  Zack caught the black power coin just as it was about to fall off the roof. Pushing and shoving her way through a frantic panicking crowd, Trini retrieved the yellow power coin. Leaping to the top of the temple, Kimberly received the pink power coin. “We got them!” She informed.

The red and green power coins were soaring across the room. Jason chased after them, dived roughly for them and fell on the ground, just in time to catch the red power coin, the green falling just out of his reach. He scrambled to his feet to grab it but as he hand reached for it, a foot came down on it.

He was too late. She was here.

A black spiked heel came down on coin. He looked up and saw his mother materializing in a puff of green smoke, in all her evil glory.

“Hello sweetie! miss mommy, cuz mommy sure missed you!” Rita exclaimed, picking up the power coin, twirling in between her finger. “Is that my mother’s day presents?”She asked playfully, pointing to the red coin in Jason’s hands.

Jason scrambling to his feet, he backed away from her slowly. “You said we had to bring the coins to you!” He blurted out, angry and terrified.

The mistress of evil cackled, her hands toying with the golden staff in her hands. She places the green coin in the center and it activated glowing. “Did I say that? My bad, I guess I underestimated the strength of the coins. Aren’t you still happy your dear mommy is free Jason?” She said, stalking closer and closer to him.

Jason took off running to where the gang was at the bottom of the altar’s steps waiting for him.

“What's the plan bossman?” Zack asks, taking a fighting stance, the black coin in his hand.

“I don’t know!” Jason answered, chest rapidly falling and rising.

“Are we handing over the coins or are we fighting?” Trini asks, growing less and less confident about the fighting option the closer Rita came, they could never beat her.

“We stay here until we can…negotiate something,” He explained to the rangers, hoping he could buy more time to think of something. “Mom we’re not doing this. We don’t want to do this anymore!”

Rita walked faster up the path growing frustrated with the children, “Give me the power coins! I am not playing Jason give me the coins!” She villainess stopped in her tracks, began pointing at the children counting them. “There are supposed to be six coins where is the other one?! The blue one!”

“I have it!” Billy announced, walking out of the altar with the blue coin on display.  “And you are not getting it Rita!”

Jason spun around, his eyes fixed on the prince. “Billy I didn’t mean to….I wasn’t going to! I changed my mind!”

“I understand Jason,” He reassures, as he walks down the stairs next to Jason.

He pleaded, loud enough for his mother to hear. “I have changed mom!”

The witch approaches him slowly, then stops several feet in front of them. “You think you have a choice in this? Don’t make me laugh!” She said chuckling wickedly.

Jason feels Billy’s hand grab a hold of his firmly, he gained bravery and courage he never thought himself capable of. “I do have a choice! I can choose to be whoever I want to be!  I don’t want to be you!”He declared, defiantly.

Rita grew more enraged. Her staff started overloading with electricity, giving of energy in waves. “You don’t have a choice!  You are my child and you will do as I say. Give me the coins,” she demanded harshly.

Jason froze in place, unresponsive to Billy’s gentle touch, as he began internalizing his mother is saying.

Rita’s manipulative eyes locked on to his yielding vulnerable eyes. Her eyes began to glow and he began to lose his willpower. “After all I’ve done for you? I raised you in the Isles all by myself, you never wanted for food, clothing or love. I provided you with all of these things and you betray me. Jason...please don’t leave me, you’re all I have since I lost your father. They took him from both of us,” She dredged up an old tragic story to bring him closer to her.

Without even realizing it Jason had begun to falter and his resolve weaken with every word. His grip on Billy’s hand loosened as he walked forward towards Rita.

Gripping his hand tightly, the prince pulled back, jerking Jason roughly enough to wake him out of his trance. He held Jason around his shoulders and shook him vigorously, “Jason she has been lying to you your entire life! I’ve been looking into it, I wanted to tell you at a better time but Jason….She isn’t your mom,” He divulge, holding Jason’s face in his hands so he looks at him.

“What?” He asks in a soft whisper, a helpless expression

“Rita stole you, like she sold the green power coin, _like she stole Rapunzel_ ,” Billy continued, he tried to maintain Jason’s gaze but he kept trying to look ever his shoulders at Rita.

“Jason he is lying to you!” Rita persuaded, unable to control the fury in her voice, “I raised you! I am the only mother you know,” She attempted to convince him but with the seed of doubt had been placed in Jason’s head, there was no removing it.

“Jason you are the stolen first born of Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder!”The prince proclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

There were loud gasps and murmuring around the entire room.

Having heard this Rapunzel, held her stomach and cries out in the middle of the crowd. Her husband and Kronk caught her as she fainted in their big strong arms. Everything had begun to piece together for more people than just Jason.

Internally Jason analyzed everything she might have said or done that could prove Billy right. But he could not think of any. She was the only mother he has known. “Billy that doesn’t make sense…I couldn’t be! I’m a villain, I’m evil!” He said skeptically. 

“Yes you are rapunzel’s son. I tested your DNA myself. I realized very early on you look nothing like Rita and no one knows of the man she says is your father. He never existed. She has been lying to you about everything,”

A flash of green lightning shot in Billy’s direction when he said that, but he dodged and it hit the temple instead. “SHUT UP! SHUT UP! HE IS MY SON!” Rita shrieked slowly loosing whatever patience and sanity she had.

Zordon stumbled out of the temple carrying an injured Queen Kida.  He handed the Queen over to Alpha. “Why do you continue to lie to the boy Rita? You don’t need him to stay young again, now that you have the coin and you’re beyond the barriers.  Let him know the truth,” he lectures her with the familiarity of a friend.

“So you aren’t my biological son, but I raised you!” Mother Rita pleads guilty, staring into Jason’s eyes vulnerable eyes, tears slowly streaming down his face. “Flynn during his little secret visits with Rapunzel managed to plant a seed. That’s how I knew he was visiting my precious daughter. So I let her have the child, used my magic…made her forget…but she was going to leave me. The child I raised was going to ….leave me. I needed someone else. I needed _you_ ,” She said trying to gain sympathy.

Swiping the tears from his face, Jason’s sorrow was replaced rage.  He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. “Everything you ever told me! Everything I based my identity on has been a lie!”

With crocodile tears falling down her paper white cheeks, she tried once again to gain sympathy from her victim. “I cared for you! I raised you! I made you strong!” She argued.

This tactic was useless. Jason had had enough of her and her lies. With a cold fury in his eyes he unloaded onto her. “YOU USED ME! You look me from my parents! You controlled every aspect of my life. You made me suffer the perils of the Isles just so you could stay young?” He rightfully accused.

“Jason …I loved you.” She whispered disheartened, before gripping her golden staff intently.

“No you don’t mother, I know what love feels like now, I’m in love right now” He says, gripping Billy’s hands, looking over to him. “And what you feel for me is not it! It is not love.”  
  
“If you won’t give them to me I’ll take them by force!” The witch growled through gritted teeth, another discharge of vibrant green electricity shot out of the gem on the staff, into Jason’s direction.

He and Billy dropped onto the floor, flat on their stomachs, before it could hit them. As they scrambled to get back to their feet, Zordon advised, “Your five coins can defeat her one. You must join forces, join hearts and only then can you defeat her.”

The android provided a distraction by throwing objects at her; tables, chairs, anything heavy would do.  He and Rita waged a battle but it was clear she was unmatched. But it was buying them time.

“Clear the room!” Zack yells, motioning for the guests to get as far away as possible. The frightened masses did as told and ran out of the way, flattening themselves against the walls.

Billy grabbed a hold of Jason’s hand tightly, “Hold each other’s hands!” He instructed.

Trini, Kimberly and Zack had no problem taking instructions. They quickly took a hold of each other’s hands, Jason held out his power coin in front of him and the rest of the gang followed suit. He closed his eyes and began thinking about all the good he had experienced in Auradon, how much closer he had gotten to his friends, how much he had learnt about himself and of course he thought about Billy.

He didn’t instruct his friends to do the same but they must have, when he opened his eyes, he saw that their power coins were glowing intensely and discharging volts of energy like Rita’s staff. Angling their streams of lightning together, they joined to form a multicolored super bolt of lightning.

“Mother!”  Jason shouts at Rita, getting her attention.

Rita whips around quickly at the call of her former title, only to have a super charged multicolored lightning bolt shoot her into the stomach, causing her to drop her staff. She frantically tries to get it back.  
   
Severely weakened she was unable to grab it in time before another blast was coming towards her.  
  
“This fantasy will fade! What you have won’t last!”She shrieks as the rangers thrust the continuous controlled stream of lighting towards her and up into the open night sky.

Her body hurls into the sky, piercing several layers of the atmosphere before leaving earth.

It was over.

A great evil has been vanquished.

 

 

Jason was the first to fall back against the steps of the altar, from exhaustion before everyone else soon collapsed along with him. Zack was the first to start the excessive hugging, wrapping both his arms around the girls before pulling them into a tight embrace. When Billy and Jason thought they were safe from this Trini and Kim pulled them done into the pile.

Billy managed to wrestle his while out of the dog pile, while the others rolled around for a while before a small group of adults started to huddle around them, a tad bashfully at their childish behavior they pulled apart. One of the adults, being their android headmaster Zordon stood over them.

“What do we do with these,” Trini asks, holding up her coin. “We give them back?”

Zordon shakes his head, “They are yours to keep, you all are already rangers, you would have been given them anyway,” The teens all looked to him with so many questions that needed answer but none of the strength to ask.

Across the room Alpha picked up Rita’s staff, ripping out the coin, causing the gold staff to return to a puddle of melted gold. “Got the last coin!” He alerted.

The headmaster turned to the group of children once more. “Is there anything else anyone wants to come clean about? Anyone needs help?”

Zack raised his hand, got up from the dog pile and walked over to the headmaster. “Zordon sir, my mother is THE BEST™️! She has long been rehabilitated and she’s really sick and can’t defend herself on the Isle. I was wondering if it would be too much if we go for her…like now! “

“I suspect your father threatened your mother’s life for you to help Rita?” He accurately deduced.

“Yes,” Zack agreed earnestly, “He says if I didn’t come back he’d either let her starve or ‘speed up the process’ I can’t let that happen to her.”

“It is sudden but we can without a doubt make it happen for one of Auradon’s survivors,” He commends, patting Zack on his shoulders. “We can go now, follow me.”

“One minute,” He says, running over to a confused, distraught Tommy Oliver. “Hey I have to apologize for something.”

“For almost helping to take over the world?” Tommy humorously interjects, having been apart of the panicking crowd.

Zack chuckles and starts pulling his new friend into the direction Zordon want. “Oh no, I’m sorry for trying to assassinate you, anyway come to the Isle to meet my mom!”

“What? Assassinate me?” Tommy croaked, as she was being pulled behind Zack. “Your mom? The Isle? We haven’t even gone out on a real date yet!”

“Then let’s make this a date!” Zack happily exclaimed, eventually Tommy gave in and let herself be carried away by this mad man.

 

After things calmed down and the guests start to leave Kimberly sees Kronk by the buffet table packing up the food and his equipment to take to the ferry. With warning she pulls Trini away from a conversation with Billy and Jason and drags her over to the table. If Trini could have kicked and screamed without attracting unwanted attention she would have.

“Why do I have to go over there?” Trini asked, as Kimberly continued her relentless efforts. “He’s a great guy Trin, and you have no excuse this time.” she reassures.

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if I disappoint him,” She ponders aloud, there was real fear in her eyes. “What if he abandons me again? I don’t think I can handle that.”

“He couldn’t, look at him. That guy wouldn’t be disappointed with anyone.” Kim encourages, pointing over to the happy go lucky big galoot. “And if he is, I’ll beat him up,” she adds with a Cheshire cat grin.

Trini nods, following obediently. She really did now have a real opportunity to get to know her father that says he loves her. She had the opportunity to be with a relative that didn’t think of her as a burden.

When she reaches the buffet table she knocks on it lightly to gain his attention, when he sees her she waves timidly, “Hey Chef kronk right? I don’t think we’ve met,” she says strangely.

The man’s face twisted into confusion and curiosity. “What do you mean d—?

“Hey I’m Trini the granddaughter of Yzma and the daughter of the lesser known Amzy.” She confesses, bashfully putting out her hand for him to shake.

Instead of shaking her hand the chef ran around the table, picked her off the ground and spun her around like you would a toddler. She smiles and concedes to the affectionate treatment, she has never been treated like by her mom and grandma, even when she was a kid. “Trini you got so big! Yet you’re still so small!” He remarks jovially.

Trini rolls her eyes at the mention of her height. She is rested down gently on ground, arms still on her shoulders. “Hey, how is your mom?” He asks concerned.

“She’s a cat now,” She states nonchalantly, as if expected.

“Unlabeled potions? Can’t find the antidote?” Kronk correctly guesses.

“Yup.”

“Wow I can actually see her being a miserable black cat.”

“That is spot on actually.” She comments amazed he was able to accurately deduce she was indeed miserable and a black cat.

“So what you been up to?”  He asks like a father to his kid who just came home from school.

Trini shrugs and answers honestly. “Plotted to take over Auradon, used some potions, turned good, ya know nothing much.”

Kronk pulled out a note pad and began taking notes of her likes and dislikes, “Anything else you like to do. I’ve missed ten birthdays!”

“She likes to kiss her girlfriend,” Kim interjects, as she grips the front of her shirt.

“I don’t got a---

Kim leans down, tilts her chin upwards and captures her lips sweetly and gently. The smaller girl stills briefly before reciprocating the kiss, wrapping her arms around Kim’s neck, making the kiss more passionate.

Kronk looks out at the scene fondly, like a proud father until Kim slips Trini tongue and he hears her moan. “Oh look, something far over there I must attend to!” He comically states, quickly running away, to give them some semblance of privacy.

Melting into the feel of the tender kiss, giving into the feel of the tight embrace, and the warm sensation of the tongue exploring her mouth, Trini thinks to herself. ‘I deserve this. I deserve this and more.’

  
Rapunzel and her husband Flynn Rider stand over Jason while he sits on the steps, she’s tries talking to him but she just ends up crying again. Pearl their daughter walks up to Jason and threw her small arms around his shoulders. She then roughly grabs of tuff of his shiny blonde hair, “MOM his hair looks like mine! He is my brother!”

For the first time since hearing the news Rapunzel laughs, a soft sweet laugh. “He does look like you doesn’t he?” She then grows sullen again, “What kind of mother doesn’t recognize her own son?  It didn’t even come cross my mind even though I knew Gothel was your mother.”

Jason gets up and stands in front of her, “You couldn’t possibly know, don’t beat yourself up over this……mom.” He says timidly, his hand reaching out to pat her shoulder to comfort her. This is such a strange experience for him. He doesn’t know how much he is expected to do.

“You don’t need to say that right now,” Rapunzel says, tears still silently streaming down her face. “We’ll get there but until them just call me Rapunzel. You’re not forced to suddenly forget Rita or your life on the Isles,” She consoles, reaching put to hold him tightly.

“But we do want to be a part of your life,” Flynn says, picking up pearl. “It will be an adjustment for you we know, we don’t expect to be a picture perfect family right away.” He wraps his bigger arms around Rapunzel and Jason, pearl squished in the middle.

“Hugging this many people at once is strange for me,” Jason admitted, feeling overwhelmed by the very affectionate family.

“Should we stop?” his mother says, taking how strange this must be for a villain kid into consideration.

Jason tightened the embrace with his family, “Just a little while longer,” he sighs.

 

  
Billy looks onto the scene fondly while his mother and Zordon stand near him. 

 “I think I owe your boyfriend a punch in the face,” Kida casually mentions while pressing a firm hand to her son's shoulder.

“Mom you can’t punch my boyfriend!” Billy shouts defensively, unable to take his eyes off Jason’s happy face as Rapunzel and Flynn fawn over him.

“Just a little one, he broke your heart for a little while, don’t lie.”

“He may have cracked it a bit,” Billy agrees somewhat, “But I’ll survive.  He’ll have a lot of opportunities to fix it.”

“God how did I raise such a goody two shoes sappy boy,”

Zordon smiles heartwarmingly, “I blame Milo.”

The Queen chuckled, showing a lightening of her once heavy heart. “Me too. You remind me so much of your father, he’d be so proud of you,”

“I’m proud of you too mom and dad would be too, he would want this.”

“Stop trying to one up me boy, the people may fire me and make you King.” She comments as he exudes a serenity and benevolence that she has been missing for years, especially in reference to the Isle of the Lost and its inhabitance.

“Mom, I’m just 18! That’s ridiculous.”

It is very ridiculous for a teenager with a living parent to become King.

 

 **On the ferry,**   **Atlantean waters**

A few hours later the party was moved off the roof of Atlantis castle onto the large ferry boat. The audience consisting mostly of students at Auradon, so the music was playing loud and rowdy billboard top 100 songs. It was far less classy and elegant than the ceremony had been but it was far more entertaining.

Most people were dancing to the music while a select few were struggling to carry on conversations by the punch bowl. The villain kids were no exception. Trini and Kimberly were dancing with each other. Kim had to force the reluctant brooding villainess to attempt to bust a move. Eventually she gave it a chance and genuinely started having fun. To her and everyone’s surprise she was better at it than Kim.

Standing on her tippy toes she was able to twirl Kim and even dip, much to the taller girl’s amazement.

Zack, Jason and Tommy were all by the punch bowl, surrounding Zack’s mother who was the liveliest she has been in a very long time. Zordon’s rescue had not taken long, he, Zack and Tommy snuck in and out of the Isle before Shan Yu or anyone else even noticed. Her pale frail body now sat in a wheelchair but she never stopped smiling at her son who could not stop raving about all Auradon has to offer her and all the things he had experienced.

“Mom you sure you don’t want to go below deck where you can rest?” Zack asked, his concern for his mother’s health showing in his voice and on his face.

“I rest enough,” She answers with a smile that reached her tired eyes, “I want to be near you.” Her baby boy leaned down and hugged her tightly, wanting to never let go. His dream had come true. He had reunited with his mother in Auradon, the land of opportunity.

Tommy and Jason looked on in admiration, it was such a heartwarming moment and if anyone in the world deserved this it was Zack.

Jason glanced across the room to see Rapunzel and Flynn, playing chaperon as they pull apart two teenagers, who were dancing a bit too provocatively. He had a family of his own now and he too deserved that. Trini now had a loving father. Who was embarrassing her on the dance floor and Kim had well, Trini. She had the entire villain kid crew and herself but by the way her arm wrapped around the girl’s waist you can tell there was something special between the two.

That had Jason thinking about his special someone. After defeating Rita, the prince just wondered off with his mother, probably to attend to more princely duties, like building an exo-skeleton or something. He felt a little lonely, maybe terribly lonely as he watched Zack take Tommy onto the dance floor. There was some envy in there somewhere.

He just stood at the punch table alongside Zack’s mom, looking on in fascination, unable to interact. The two boys gestured for him to join them but he declined with a wave. It was a nice offer and he definitely would have taken Zack upon it two weeks ago but right now he needed more.

He needed _Billy_.

Within the minute, the music slowed down, before coming to a halt.

Curious dancers looked to the elevated deck where the music was coming from, Alpha stood at on the stage and reached for the microphone.

“Turn the music back on!” Zack heckled from below, having stopped mid-grind on Tommy. “BOooo! Stop killing the vibes!”

 “Sorry for ‘killing the vibes’ children but the prince didn’t get to make his official debut and that was the purpose of this whole day!” He remarked, frustration showing through his robotic voice.

Having some level of respect for the robot teacher and Atlantean royalty, the teens stopped dry humping each other or ‘dancing’ as it was called and turned towards the stage. The chaperons also had a hand in reining in the kids like the wild horny animals they were. With the full attention of the audience Alpha resumed.

“Good, now presenting the future king of Atlantis, Prince William Kashekim Nedakh of Atlantis: The lost empire.” The AI announced dramatically, as Billy made his entrance. Making his way out of the control room of the ferry, he waved awkwardly to the crowd and everyone waved back. “Our prince has become a man and is now very viable for courtship…”

Immediately locking eyes with Jason he begins his slow descend down the steps, never breaking the eye contact. Sparks flew between the two as they got closer to each other. It was cute and sweet until he misses a step and roughly tumbles down the stairs.

“Anyone want to have this charming prince’s first dance as a man?” Even Alpha five couldn’t help but wince at the sound of Billy making impact with the hard metal stairs.

“Do we have any takers? Anyone?” He continued, pleading with the gawking onlookers to help him, but it came off as a desperate plea for anyone to marry the boy and take him off their hands.

Jason ran over to the bottom of the stairs, pulling the prince off of the ground.

“I’m up! I’m up!” Billy declared, making it to his feet, balancing himself.

Jason chuckled, as he dusted Billy off and straightened up his clothes. “What was that…?”

“I don’t know…I just saw you and my brain stopped working,” He admitted honestly, looking into Jason’s eyes, rekindling the spark that had been building between them as he slowly approached him.

The twinkle in Jason’s eyes and the smitten smile on his face showed he reciprocated his feelings wholeheartedly. “Maybe you’re still under the love potion,” he teased with a smirk.

Twisting his face in confusion, Billy starred at Jason. “No, Jason I’m not. Remem-”

Ignoring his protest, Jason continued vaguely suggesting something. “Without an antidote we’ll just have to break the spell the old fashion way…..”

Shaking his head Billy continued arguing, “Jason are you even liste---

“True love’s _kiss_ …” Jason cut him off, his smirk widened as he closed the space between him and Billy. “Since we have no other options….

“Will you listen!?  True love’s ki-OOOOH”As Billy was about to argue how improbable it was for him to still be under the love potion’s when he froze. Tilting his head slightly, he examined the situation. Jason was practically invading his personal space, his body radiating warmth and had the unmistakable glint of desire in his eyes.

“Do you want to kiss me Jason?” The gentleman asked, afraid to make the assumption. Maybe he remembered Jason’s past unwillingness to kiss him while he was under the spell or he was buying himself time to become comfortable with the idea of kissing someone.

“Yes, thanks for finally noticing,” He sassed, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck. He involuntarily licked his lips, as he waited for Billy to show a sign he was comfortable with this much touching and the prospect of kissing. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Billy responded with determination in his eyes, he looked as if he was deciding whether to jump over a gorge.  Wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist, he pulled him even closer. He closed his eyes and unnecessarily puckered his lips.

Chuckling softly Jason leaned in and connected their lips with a delicate peck. It was sweet and endearing.

But by the way Billy’s hand gripped the back of his head, endearing wasn’t all he was after. It took him completely off guard when the prince deepened and intensified the kiss, his tongue parting Jason’s lips before slipping his mouth, roaming intently. More than willing Jason allowed him to do whatever he pleased, just melting into the sweet sensation.

Billy’s lips felt as soft as peaches and tasted of strawberry jelly. It was intoxicating. There was so much love in the bold display of affection, it was more than Jason felt he would ever be capable of or deserving of. Hazy and light headed, they both gave themselves over to each other. In that moment Billy only thought of Jason and of course Jason only thought of Billy.

So enraptured in the moment neither of them knew who was the first to moan, but before they could investigate any further they felt arms on their shoulders, pulling them apart.

“That’s enough,” Rapunzel chuckled, her hands on Jason’s shoulders. “Alpha said dance with the boy, not eat him.”

Kronk nodded in agreement, having pulled a pouting Billy off of Jason.

“I say let them be!” Zack shouted from across the room, followed by a few cheers and whistles of support from other bystanders.

“Yeah right,” the teacher rolled her eyes and huffed in response. She patted her son on his back, leaning down to whisper in his ears. “How about you ask him to dance?”

“We were going to dance…..eventually,” Jason protested, dragging Billy to the middle of dance floor.  He looked to Alpha and snapped his fingers. “Cue the romantic music please!”

The other guest backed away, giving them space. As the serene violin music started to play, the villain kid curtseyed in front of the prince. “May I have this dance your majesty?” He requested formally, unable to stop grinning.

“You may,” Billy responded with a smile, extending his hand for Jason to take.

He wrapped arms around Jason’s waist and Jason wrapped arms around his neck, and began slowly swaying to the music. It was nice, not as nice as kissing but it was definitely a welcomed first experience.

Everyone else followed suit, took a partner and began slow dancing alongside them.

“I can’t believe I went from a kid on the isle of the lost, fighting in dirty alleyways to dancing with a prince in Auradon,” Jason sighed dreamily, resting his head in the crook of Billy’s neck as they rocked to the beat of the music. “Thank you for everything Billy.”

“You chose to change Jason, I didn’t do anything but give you the opportunity to be…good,” Billy murmured, lovingly as he held him. The world disappeared around them once again, thoughts of each other filled their minds and they filled each other’s senses.

Well Billy’s mind filled with Jason, right now Jason’s mind wondered onto more pressing matters.

Suddenly lifting his head, putting some space between Billy and himself, Jason gazed up at the boy who was a few inches taller than him. He had a timid expression up on his face as, if he wanted to ask for something but didn’t know how.

“Something wrong Jason?” Billy asked curiously, having observed his sudden change in body language and expression.

“You know we’re not the only kids on the Isle that deserve this opportunity right?” The former resident of the Isle motioned for Zack, Trini and Kimberly to walk over to him. Quickly, the gang ran over and stood behind their fearless leader. “There are actually a lot of kids who would really love it here in Auradon, who would be good in a heartbeat if given the chance.” He declared boldly, with support of his friends behind him.

“We can get you a list,” Trini added, folding her arms to emphasize her seriousness. Kimberly and Zack smirked, following suit, waiting for a favorable response.

“Guys…this …what we’ve done, is just the beginning!” Billy affirmed excitedly, taking out his blue power coin, everyone else did the same without instruction. The coins glowed bright when brought together, alluding to their immense powers. “With these we can save every kid on the Isle…we can be superheroes! With these we can start a revolution!”

Exchanging excited warm smiles, the new power rangers made a pact, to change the world as they know it.

This is not the end of their story.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied this is the end of their story 
> 
> {{ALL COMMENTS WELCOMED}}

**Author's Note:**

> None of the villain Kids or Billy have the same parents as in the descendants movie because I wanted the refrain from rewriting the movie scene for scene and word for word. There is alot changed but the message remains the same.


End file.
